


Rock, Paper, Wedding Ring?

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Family Drama, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Ginny decided to start a page in the Prophet to push for anonymous writing. Hermione, unfortunately, gets dragged into the fold to start said chaos and finds that it may not be half bad. It was lovely to be admired, but what if her secret fan is someone she despises.Things seem to fall to complete chaos after the announcement of a forced hand. Will Hermione be able to retain her plans through all the muck it brings. Even if that person has no interest in it? Oh, let's not forget how til death do us part is quite a bold statement for someone you loathe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 60
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something I had cooking for a bit. My hand is still on the mend so I thought I'd share a plotbunny in progress! It's a twist on a marriage law trope. If given the choice, would you choose someone that was sound on paper but a complete arse, or would you choose to give up your child to someone who couldn't have any? Let's find out!

_For it is she. We praise the light she holds to flowers' bloom and faults the darkness of her sorrows. Gaia only could compose the line in her mind as nothing more than fluffy text. How could anyone love someone thus so? Shunned from the graces of man as a mere tool in the cogs of a machine for them to conquer. Spinning and whirling with the gadget of time._

_Ethos knew little of her plight but pined for the goddess, for she was his own deity. She sat upon the cliffs with sprites and fairies. A dream within the fantasy, and he loved her. His letter in her lithe fingers as she stared off into the setting sun like a beacon of torment. Why couldn't he just speak to her?_

_His mind actively aware, but his body… gone. Oh, how he loved her. Not for the natural beauty of her wild nature, or that her kingdom was vast and neverending. Her mind plagued his own. Her thoughts were living beings unto themselves, and he, their utter slave. She was the whirling dervish of landscapes and jungles, but the tame whimper of a summer breeze. Life. His true love and lust, but he was just words on the wind._

_She would always love Helios, for he, fortified her. How could anyone love the character of man?_

**As I always do, I add in my very own commentary to the last piece. Madame Wordsmith has done it yet again! If anyone could possibly hold us any more captive to this beautiful love triangle between the sun, earth, and man. I don't know if she'll give us the end… We could beg her a bit more for another addition at a later date, hopefully.**

**We have several new entries selected for this week, so keep your eye out for them. I am positively twitching with excitement for tomorrow. Until then, keep your quill wet!**

Hermione smirked and set down the paper with a nod. It wasn't always so pleasant to see her writings in the article, but now it was clockwork. She promised Ginny at first to only write the first two months. Four entries of a creative writing project she had done in muggle school.

Ginny had agreed, and Hermione edited the selection with scrutiny but found the story unfinished. However, four entries were all she promised and all she gave. Bi-weekly she saw her postings, and after the third, Hermione received her first-ever fan letter. That was a shock.

By the final entry, Ginny had announced she was posting weekly on submissions received. Her page was a hit, and Hermione was showered in gratitude by her friend. However, a month went by, and Hermione's fans clawed at the columnist for more. Clamoring about the necessity for the story.

Hermione became a hidden celebrity and actually could confess to enjoying it. Ginny would gather her fanmail on Friday nights, and they would drink wine and read them over. Quite a few of them were older witches just raving about her story. A few were younger witches that swooned over Ethos's heart or Helios's stern persona.

It was the collection of anonymous letters that came from someone that stunned her. This person was precise, keen, and quite enthralled with her writing. It began with a polite inquiry about the state of one's heart if scarred and tarnished, such as Gaia. How was she to bed the sun when life would not grow within?

"Professor Granger," The deep voice of her coworker brought Hermione from her daze.

She blinked and glanced up to see the looming form of one Professor Snape. Hermione rocked her head dumbly before removing her paper from the empty space next to her. He eyed the pages with scrutiny as he sat down.

"One for sappy romances?" He questioned with criticism laced in his tone.

Hermione bristled and tightened her lips. "No, I just happen to enjoy the verbiage Madame Wordsmith exhibits."

Snape straightened his robes and reached for his teacup. "A witch's delight," he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tucked her napkin to her lap. "She's no Austen or even a Brontë."

"Brontë, specifically Charlotte, holds a vastly more tasteful composition to humanity," Snape mused and cleared his throat.

Hermione almost dropped her jaw right out of its socket. Had she known that Snape read muggle literature, she might have been tempted to speak to him. Loathing him was more manageable, however, and she returned to her food without remark.

Severus Snape never changed. He wore the same robes, the same stringy hairstyle, the same horrid scowl even after the war. He was spared, but obviously, that doesn't change a man. Hermione gave up, trying to understand him in her final year at Hogwarts. It was a notation on one's character when you continue with vicious pride to torment teenagers.

Now, seven years later, they had been running the gamut of avoiding conversation. Why? Well, Hermione gave him a piece of her mind during her apprenticeship. He was horrible, and she was done. No longer a student needing to tolerate such misbehavior. She taught Muggles Studies, happily, while learning the expertise to teach Charms when Professor Flickwick retired.

No one was going to convince her that Severus Snape actually had a heart. He was cold, unfeeling, and cruel. That was all she could see.

"Hermione, mind if I borrow that?" Neville questioned and waved at her paper.

Hermione smirked and handed it to him. "Looking for the Quidditch updates?"

"No," he puffed. "Madame put out a new post, and Hannah wouldn't let me read it until she was finished. I figured you'd likely have some pages, so I popped over early," he declared while sitting next to her.

Hermione beamed and sighed. "It's a good one."

"Did Helios sign the letter?" Neville rushed as he opened the page.

"Yes," Snape hissed.

Hermione blinked as she glanced over at Snape. "I thought you didn't read it?"

Severus grimaced as he waved his long fingers in dismissal. "I was bored."

"Snape, you read Madame Wordsmith as well?" Neville asked before diving into the snippet.

He stood up and snorted. "She is an old witch living out her flames from years long past. I don't take merit in the writing."

That stung. "Is it possible that you could be any more delightful?" Hermione asked while shaking her head.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and pointed his long nose to the ceiling before swooping from the table. Hermione observed him stopping only to deduct points from two second year Gryffindors lingering at the entrance. Some people never change.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Neville mused with a smile.

"Good. He shouldn't be so rude," Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione was relieved Friday was almost over. She couldn't wait to curl up in her pajamas with Ginny and read some good news this weekend. Life was this ebb and flow, and she enjoyed it. However, occasionally, she longed for something more. Something with far more substance than grading papers. Hopefully tonight, a divergence from her routine, wouldn't bite her.

It was her off-hour, and she took it to walk around the courtyard and outline her next entry. She had a couple of weeks to get the next bit out and decide how she wanted to knit the ending together.

She hadn't realized eyes were on her until the hair on her neck stood. Hermione glanced about and noted the outline of a dark form near the tree.

"You mumble when you're musing. It's rather irritating and ruining my concentration," Snape's voice hissed.

Hermione sighed as she walked over to him. "I thought I was alone. I'll just walk to the bridge."

"You can continue, I was only remarking on the state of shared spaces."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to leave.

"What character of Brontë's is your favorite?" He questioned.

That stopped the witch from reaching the exit, and she pivoted with a scrunched brow. What was he asking her that for? A large breath escaped her as she crossed her arms.

"Jane."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Everyone's is Jane."

"You don't like Jane? She's fiercely intelligent, loyal, and quite capable. Even in her station, she is remarkably equal to her employer in spirit."

"So, it is her mind you favor?"

Hermione eased her expression and bobbed her head. "Most certainly. I can relate to her. She didn't fall for Mr. Rodchester for his appearance, station, or money, but his soul and intellect. His cunning and perception. He was hardened and rude at times, but wholly a different being," she explained.

Snape shut the book on his lap with a snap and agreed. "She entertains the soul more than the body. Physicalities are less important for what is a flower without the promise of pollen?"

"Exactly," Hermione smiled. "And she's rather bold and unconventional. Which I can relate to on several levels."

Severus analyzed the witch and grunted. "Yes, there is a similarity."

"If that's your form of a compliment, I'll take it. Thank you, Snape," Hermione stated before moving to leave.

"And your Mr. Rodchester?" He raised his voice a slight bit.

Hermione glanced back with a curl to her lips. "I haven't met him yet. When I do, I'm positive it will be a relief. I long for more than the life within these walls."

Snape hummed and stood from the bench before gliding toward the doors. Hermione stood a moment and scowled after the wizard. Had she had a remotely civil conversation about books with… Snape? She needed tonight more than anything.

* * *

Hermione had her hair out to a beautiful set of ringlets as she sipped her glass. The dress was lovely and flowed down around her in purple ripples. Had she thought she was ever going to go on a date with a man she couldn't stand? No, not likely. Was she looking forward to it? A little.

As she scanned the pub, her eyes narrowed as she noted a new occupant that sat down. Severus Snape had settled in the corner of Three Broomsticks and sipped at his glass of red wine. A vampire. Not the sexy roguish type that you fantasize about pinning you to the bed. No. Closely related to the bat-like bloodsucker that would rip your throat open given a chance.

What was he doing here on a Friday night? Hermione puffed and rolled her neck.

"Granger, don't you look like a meal?" A slick voice murmured.

Hermione pivoted and smirked. "Mr. Zabini, you kept me waiting," she teased.

Blaise adjusted his black coat and bowed. "Professor Granger, please don't take points from my house."

"Sit and order a drink, and I might change my mind. It's not often I let Draco Malfoy set me up with an old classmate," Hermione smiled.

Zabini sat down and scratched his neck while waiting for the bartender. "How did that interesting friendship develop?"

Hermione sipped her wine and arched an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Is it scandalous?" Blaise smiled.

"Absolutely," Hermione puffed and tossed a few locks from her shoulder. "Draco's wife reintroduced herself to me in Blott's, and we spoke about books for an hour. When he realized she was missing, he found us debating over the concept of muggles theory of magic and how they relate," Hermione paused and sighed.

"And? A threesome commenced?" Balise teased.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, definitely not. Astoria had very few friends that spoke to her openly about muggles, and he invited me over for dinner. It became a monthly routine."

Zabini chuckled and ordered his beverage, which was a whiskey on the rocks, before ordering her another glass. "Well, I suppose Storia is quite pleased with your company. I'm interested in why he recommended us to have a go."

Hermione sipped her glass and shifted. "He thinks it's odd I've never dated a Slytherin. We have a flutter that I can make it through the entire date without tossing my drink at you."

"Oh, and what would constitute a worthy reason to toss your drink?" Blaise asked.

"You could suggest various amounts of things that would be worthy of such. I have quite a long list," Hermione grinned. "However, my wager was for us actually making it through this night with undamaged attire."

"Undamaged," Blaise hummed. "I have a definition, but you might toss your drink."

"Yes, that could possibly happen, and I would lose five galleons, so let's not press your luck," Hermione sighed.

Blaise reached for his drink and cleared his throat. "Hogwarts. How's teaching?"

"It's a job. It keeps me busy, and I am working towards Charms mastery," Hermione nodded. "What is it that you do now?"

"I do a very un-wizardly job. I coach football. After the war, I had a disdain for the framework of the wizarding world. I dip in occasionally when the temptation is high," He smiled and arched an eyebrow.

Hermione hummed as her brows knitted. His career was sweet, but his eyes roaming her like a four-course meal weren't. She tapped the stem of her glass and tightened her lips. "That's noble of you."

Blaise reached out and touched her. Also a massive no-no in Hermione's book. This was why she didn't date. "I appreciate what you did during the war, Granger."

"Yes, well, we all do things for love," Hermione puffed and moved her forearm from his grasp.

This went on for another drink on his part. Hermione didn't touch her second glass as she grew increasingly uncomfortable. Blaise had a different opinion on how dates, first dates at that, went. She was cursed with high expectations and unfortunately, was disappointed in the rarity of anyone meeting them.

"Professor Granger," A silky deep voice interrupted Zabini's dialog on his diet.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and inwardly groaned. Now what?

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned.

Severus straightened his robes and noted the wizard with her. "I must inform you that Minerva needs us for patrolling after hours this evening. Flitwick and Longbottom have caught an illness."

Was he saving her from this poor attempt at a date?

"Oh, that's truly a shame," Hermione puffed and turned to Blaise. "I'm so sorry, Zabini."

Blaise reached over and pinched his thumb over her chin. "No problem, Granger. Raincheck. Maybe I'll take you to a bar in London. You won't be disappointed."

Hermione smiled and pulled from his grip. "Next time," she lied.

When she gathered her purse, she followed Snape out the door and into the chilled evening. Hermione caught up to the towering Potion Master and hummed. "Are we truly needed?"

"Are you inquiring due to your disappointing date or the fact that I actually give mental effort to your social life?" Snape's tone was curt and bordering rude.

"I was just asking," Hermione hissed as she shoved her curls behind her. "I know you don't give two shits about me, Snape."

"Yes, we are needed," he huffed.

Some people never fucking change. Hermione rubbed her arms, and stomped passed him on the road. Her anger and disappointment blended together and created a monstrous desire to scream.

"Stop acting like a child," Snape bellowed behind her.

Hermione growled and whipped around on her lovely heels with a glare. "I'm not. I had a man clawing at me all night like I was fresh meat and then to top worse evenings, you are here. You must enjoy watching me writhe in my self-inadequacy!"

Snape pulled out his wand, and Hermione, with natural recourse, pulled out her own. He rolled his eyes and flicked it, causing the air around her to warm to a livable level. "One doesn't clamor or beg for someone else's failures, it's disgusting."

Hermione marched up to him and glowered. "You have for decades. You watch others fall through fingers like sand on the beach. You bask in their failing attempts to gather before returning to the shore of the lake, minuscule and unimportant. Don't you dare lie about that!"

Snape blinked and arched an eyebrow. "That was brutally eloquent."

"I'm not through!" Hermione snapped. "If you had one ounce of decorum and empathy, I believe you would drop dead. Whatever died in, you will take you with it because you will never change," Hermione panted and waved her free hand in the air. "Why I care to divulge your apathy, I know not, because it wouldn't matter to you anyway!"

"Are you quite through? We are pressed for time," Snape questioned.

Hermione dropped her shoulders and turned to continue her rapid pace. Horrid. Rude. Disgustingly turbulent. Severus Snape.

"It is remarkably common for intelligent people to struggle with courting rituals, Professor Granger," Snape murmured as he caught up to her backbreaking pace.

Hermione slowed a bit and puffed. "Well, Ravenclaws don't seem to have difficulties."

"It is also common for intelligent witches to decline typical brutish mannerisms of dimwitted wizards," Snape added.

She breathed as they approached the gate. "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome," He voiced. "Now, let us attempt to be civil tonight? I would loathe having to explain to Minerva why we woke the students from our bickering."

"Yes, I'll hold my tongue," Hermione groaned. "You are difficult and trying, Snape."

"I know," he agreed, and they went into Hogwarts with nothing else said between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was stirring the pot on her stove as Hermione recapped her Friday. The redhead shook her head and sighed as she pivoted to lean on the counter. "I don't get it, Hermione. You had a bugger of a date. It tends to happen when you have high standards, and I don't understand why you are still surprised."

Hermione waved her hand in the air and groaned. "Because the pool of available wizards has dwindled down to insufferable knobs and wankers. I should just give up, Gin."

Ginny sighed and reached for her wand. "I was going to wait until we had our wine and chocolate, but I think you need this now."

The envelope floated into the room, and Hermione snatched it with greed. "Mr. Witty wrote again? Oh, thank you, Gin," Hermione huffed and tore open the seal.

**Madame Wordsmith,**

**Another etching reminder of your artistry graced us once again. I savor each line and elegant word as if it were the blood in my veins—the lifeblood of my mind and how it houses your detailing with such heartbreaking accuracy. The one pure joy I have presently is acknowledging that there is another of my kind out there.**

**You speak of the heart, and it's bestial ways. How we tear and disfigure our souls for someone that captivates our mind. The eloquence and delicacy of it with devastating truth is a bold reveal of our nakedness to this world. We may walk with shields, but in love, even unrequited, we are bare and lewd to our own desires.**

**I've asked myself in several capacities if one such as Gaia could be so fruitful yet untouched. Giving of her heart and wishes, but holding so little conviction for her own selfish needs. The Earth we take from with a rarity of giving back, as Ethos knows. He sees the monster of man and how it yanks at her modesty like savage molestation and leaves her barren.**

**Helios, though fortifying, seems to scorch her with his narcissism and hate. For as savage as man can be, the blisters of envy and jealousy are near worse. He would turn Gaia to drought and ruins before allowing her to give her precious gifts to those that rely on her.**

**My newest question for you, my darling Wordsmith, is how it will end? How can the mother give of herself but retain her love and passions without ruin? Who could fortify and care for her in the deserving nature of a woman willing to bare her soul to the world?**

**Always Anticipating,**

**Adoring Bibliophile**

Hermione exhaled and stroked the lettering. "This man knows how to write a letter," she puffed with pink cheeks.

Ginny smiled and waved. "Read it aloud."

Hermione complied and exhaled again when she completed the letter. It was written so well and stroked at her creative mind with a similar caress. It was one step above being swoon-worthy.

"Oh, he's getting quite sexual now," Ginny teased and shook her head. "'Yanks at her modesty like savage molestation.' Merlin, Hermione, this bloke is trying to shag you in letters."

Hermione winced and puffed her cheeks before releasing the air. "Don't be crude. What if he's as old as your grandfather?"

The redhead shrugged and maneuvered to stir the pot. "Well, I don't know about that, but he is clearly interested in your mind."

"What if he's some barmy hermit who grows out his fingernails to scrape his dinner off its bones. This is why you receive my fan mail, Ginny. He writes a lovely letter, but he could be psychotic."

"I highly doubt he's psychotic," Ginny snorted.

"Or he could be someone we know like Michael Corner," Hermione winced.

"Still, he writes a great letter. I bet you a galleon he at least knows how to shag."

Hermione groaned and waved it off. "Leave well enough alone. His letters I cherish because at least Mr. Adoring Bibliophile is a decent fantasy."

"I just want you happy, Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"I am happy. I love my job, I enjoy my Sunday sessions with Professor Flitwick, and I like most of my colleagues."

Ginny scrunched her nose as she checked the oven. "Things with Snape still awful?"

"You have no idea," Hermione said before moving to the icebox. "I gave him a piece of my mind last night. Possibly not fully deserving, but I'm so exhausted with him. I don't know how Harry still suffers through having dinner with him."

"I don't know," Ginny agreed. "However, as his wife, I support his effort to keep the lines of communication going."

Hermione pulled out some pumpkin juice and exhaled. "I know."

"How's Astoria doing?"

A decent change in subject. "She's coping. Scorpius is doing well, but her health is causing her more issues. I know she wants another, but Draco is too worried it would kill her."

Ginny tutted as Hermione poured her drink. "That's a shame."

"I agree."

"Are you still going to go see them tomorrow for dinner?"

Hermione rocked her head while sipping her glass. "Yes, after my lesson with Flitwick. I know Draco is a bit worried about her because he seemed urgent when confirming."

"As odd as it is to say, I'm glad you made amends with him. They need you," Ginny voiced as she flicked her wand.

The plates flew from the cabinet, and Hermione moved. "Yes, it's quite sad. Astoria is actually a wonderful addition and brought out the best in Draco. I enjoy our banter on charms, and his explanation of Alchemy is always pleasant."

"And Lucius?" Ginny asked before the saw began to swirl from the pot and plate itself.

"Still a cad. Draco is convinced he is harboring some hateful shagging scenario for me, which is disgusting and vile. I believe he only does it to make light of the fact that his father is vicious and rude."

Ginny snorted as she pulled out the roaster from the oven. "It wouldn't surprise me. That monster has always been about keeping things under thumb."

"I'll make sure to tell Draco that so he stops teasing me," Hermione retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Still can't agree with a Potter or Weasley?" Ginny asked with a bright smile.

"No," Hermione laughed.

"Good, I'm glad he's still a pompous arse," Ginny giggled and sighed. "Let's get my children fed and then spend some much-needed adult time. I've grown weary of how many ways they scream mum today."

Hermione stifled a laugh and nodded. "Alright, we'll get them fed and bathed so Harry can do the leg work for them to get to bed."

"You're the best, Hermione," Ginny grumbled, and the witches went to work.

* * *

Hermione had an excellent class with Flickwick on the theories of the most challenging charms. It was always riveting, and her notes were always filled with his personal recommendations. Taking a class without any other participants was unusual, but unique. Her questions were always answered, and he spent tons of time explaining things with detail.

Hogwarts was homely, even after the war, to her. The walls felt safe and protective. The air felt delightful and carried scents of her childhood. Even the dirt under her shoes as she ran the shoreline was a comfort. This was where it made sense, and life held no cruel judgment.

Hermione didn't mind the students that walked by with curiosity as she jogged the lake. A Muggles Studies professor doing a very muggle thing to stay fit. It was likely seen as usual by any student. Running saved her life in many capacities that magic had failed, and so she would keep running.

Her pace slowed as she checked her watch and groaned while the sweat pooled from her neck to her sports bra below. At least she could enjoy a few minutes before having to change—a nice cool down after the long day.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for gawking," A stern voice slithered into her peace.

Hermione was facing the lake and bent to catch her breath, hoping he would leave. She didn't want to deal with Severus Snape today. Her Sunday had been enjoyable and productive, and to have him sink his teeth into her excellent mood would be a travesty.

"Professor Granger," Snape murmured.

Hermione straightened her form and pivoted with a pinched expression. "Yes?" she asked while scrutinizing him.

Snape straightened his form and cleared his throat. "I have a request."

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione puffed and wiped her damp brow with her forearm.

"Could you deliver a package for me? I know your visitation to the Malfoys is this evening," He mumbled.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, it is. Is the package for Lucius?"

"No," Snape hissed. "It is for Draco."

"Then I believe I can do so," Hermione nodded.

Snape rocked his head before digging in his robes to produce a small box. "The ingredients are delicate and require less jostling than a pathetic owl. He will appreciate them arriving intact."

Hermione grabbed the offered box and pretended to shake it, causing Snape to stiffen. "I'm only joking, Professor. I'll be sure he gets them," She smiled and tilted her head.

"Please do. They aren't easily obtained," Snape hissed with a sneer.

"Do you ever smile? Just once, it would be nice to see you let down your guard," Hermione sighed.

"Luckily, I'm not required to aid in your queries. Have a pleasant evening," with that, Snape turned on his heels and marched up to the castle. Well, not before deducting another ten points from Gryffindor for a second year getting in his way.

Hermione exhaled and glanced down at the box. What was Draco Malfoy working on now? Well, hopefully, he would tell her.

* * *

The evening was terrific. The food was delicious. Even more so as the witches, the company spent time talking about books and Madame Wordsmith's latest entry. Astoria melted for the story, and Hermione was tempted several times to tell her about her secret.

"She just gets it, Hermione," Astoria sighed. "I love how beautiful she writes her scenes, and they never feel boring. I find it shocking she hasn't published her writing yet."

"Maybe writing is just something she enjoys doing. She doesn't need the fame and issues that come from publishing it," Hermione offered with a nod.

"That's true. Narcissa and I agree this story is another level of writing," Astoria said.

That was always pleasant to hear. "I agree with that," Hermione smiled.

Draco finally entered the drawing-room and shut the door. "Scorpius is asleep. How are you, witches?"

"Just talking about Madame Wordsmith," Astoria declared.

"That drabble? That witch is well beyond barmy," Draco teased as he sat down.

"But a decent writer," Hermione added. "Oh, Snape wanted me to give you this," she said while digging through her bag.

When the box was produced, Draco's eyebrows raised. "How odd that he would send them with you. He usually sends them with owls."

Hermione twitched her nose. "He does? He said that the ingredients were too fragile to send."

Draco belted out in laughter as he took the box. "No, he pulled the wool over your eyes, Granger."

"What an impossible man," Hermione huffed.

Astoria glanced at Draco and then hummed. "I think I'm going to see about getting us tea."

Hermione scowled and watched the Malfoy wife retreat at a quick pace. What was going on?

"Well," Draco sighed as he set the box down. "We need to talk."

"About?" Hermione questioned.

Draco's lips shifted on his face before he reclined. "A bill was passed in the Wizengamot on Friday, and Astoria demanded I give you a fair warning."

"What bill, Draco? You haven't mentioned discussions on a bill," Hermione puffed as her brow sunk.

"Well, it was proposed this week and approved by Kingsley. It's the Wizarding Establishment Declaration. The law was approved when the supporters spoke their side," Draco announced.

"You're dodging," Hermione hissed. "What does it mean?"

"It means that several singular witches and wizards are going to be given a choice in the next six months. They will either choose to accept their chosen partner by magical algorithms, or offer their donation to those suffering from being unable to reproduce."

Hermione felt struck dumb as her eyes widened. "What?"

Draco groaned and waved his hand in a circle. "You're going to have to get married and pop out a child with the wizard they've chosen for you, or give a chance to someone who can't have them. It's barbaric, and I voted against it. However, I'm only one chair, and it passed."

"You're fucking with me, Malfoy!" Hermione spat and jumped from her seat.

"Settle down, Granger!" Draco hissed. "Sit, let me explain how this is going to work."

Hermione sunk down and covered her mouth. He wasn't joking.

"Okay," Draco puffed. "So, the wizarding world is in the shitter. I haven't told you any of this because, well, it's not easy to talk about work."

Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, several people have been trying to figure out ways to prevent Hogwarts from being empty in ten years. There's not going to be enough children to even fill a single dormitory at this rate. It all comes down to what the war has done. It severed many people from connecting and even more so from the wizarding world. This bill was proposed last year but failed because it housed no real set rules on the pairings. Someone added to the bill that it could be done through measures of criteria, including but not limited to, how someone scored in their final year at Hogwarts."

"You're telling me that my best bet for a husband is Goldstein?" Hermione winced.

Draco waved. "Seven years apart. That was the limit. It was set that way, so there was plenty to work within the brackets. I also know they want to mix it up a bit, so blood status contributes to pairings. Muggle-borns with purebloods and all that. They're worried if we don't proactively change things, nothing will and magic will fade."

Hermione sat for a moment and breathed. "What of people like Charles Weasley? He is a Dragon Keeper and shouldn't ever get married if he doesn't want to!"

"I agree, but it seems not many agree with us. He'll have the same choice as you. You can choose to marry and have a bloody brat with your hand-picked husband, or donate to a suffering family in need."

"This is cruel," Hermione murmured.

"I agree again," Draco puffed. "Hermione, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It's not fair, nor is it right. I've petitioned to speak to the minister myself, but I don't know the good it will do."

"When will I find out my match?" Hermione questioned.

Draco scrubbed his face and groaned. "They worked on the pairing this weekend. Most will find out Monday when the news is released. Others might be stuck waiting for up to two weeks due to the intricacy of the pairings."

"Intricacy? They expect us to have children with someone that was picked under stats of school scores. What other grotesque measure are they taking?"

"Compatibility can be ranged in several ways—current status of occupation, possible public views depending on the figure. I highly doubt someone like you is going to end up with bloody Goldstein. You'll likely end up with some former Head Boy or Department Head at the ministry. Shacklebolt always says kind things about you," Draco voiced as he attempted a smile.

"This was not in the plan," Hermione puffed.

"I know, and I truly am sorry, Hermione. I did try," Draco grumbled.

"Thank you for trying, Draco."

"The benefit of all this is on paper your match will fit you," Draco nodded.

"On paper," Hermione hissed. "What if there isn't any damn spark?"

"Let's toss the quaffle when we get there, alright? Astoria thought you should hear it from me first so that you aren't blind-sighted. We have come to love you like a piece of our family and can't stand the idea of you feeling trapped in all of this."

Hermione breathed and nodded. "I suppose I have plenty to think about. I'm going to head out."

"Give Astoria a hug on the way out, yeah?"

Hermione walked over and patted Draco's shoulder before biding his wife farewell. What the fuck was she going to do now? Maybe if she wrote a bit, the answer would come to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys, you all are awesome! I decided to flex out my hand today and it seemed to be alright, but a bit sore. So, hopefully, with a bit more healing it will return to it's nimble normal.

Hermione woke up to an owl rapping at her window and groaning, covering her face with a pillow. She didn't want to wake up. Certainly, she didn't want to greet the day she might find out what sod she was supposed to marry. What the bloody hell was this world coming to when Hermione Granger didn't jump from bed?

She finally compromised to let the familiar bird inside. Hermione took the note and sighed at the handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_What the bloody fuck is going on? I just read the paper! You need to get back to us immediately. We need to march down to the minister's office and hex his balls off!_

_Ginny_

Hermione exhaled, and her lips curled. Well, at least her friend's reaction was what she was expecting. The second owl hopped into the room with her paper, and she handed both birds a treat before they flew off. Sure enough, the paper had the article on the first page. ' _W.E.D. law passed in the hushed session of Wizengamot Friday. Eligible witches and wizards across Britain now on pairing list.'_ The column was full of shock and details of the bill, most of what Draco explained.

It's true. Pity. Hermione grumbled to herself and left the window open as she crossed her bedroom toward her sitting area. Should she even bother heading to breakfast? Everyone knew she was single and nowhere attached.

Another owl flew into the opening and dropped a letter on her table. It ruffled its feathers and clicked its beak before taking off. Hermione rolled her eyes and noted the official ministry symbol. Should she bother to even read it? Would this be the letter notifying which wizard she was shackled to if she complied?

Hermione broke the seal and twitched her nose as she opened it.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**Congratulations on being eligible for our new Wizarding Establishment Declaration. Eligibility was based on the marital status and location status of your home. The Ministry of Magic wants to assure you that this is not only a service to your ministry but also the world.**

**The details of the W.E.D. proposal has been listed in detail on the next few pages. However, to summarize what the law means for you is the following. Our specialists have matched pairs with 87% or higher compatibility. The compatibility range goes from blood status, occupation, Hogwarts O.W.L. scores in their seventh year, an account of public standing, and any accolades given by the ministry to said pair. Pairs will be no more than seven years by estimation from each other. However, variance due to compatibility has application priority.**

**If the pair has a valid reason as to not continue with their partnership, the ministry is offering an option; we propose a donation of procreation to a family in need of such. All donations will be separate from the persons. However, you will forfeit any rights to the child created from such.**

**Female participants are encouraged to help with surrogacy if declining pairing. However, it is not required. If you plan to do so, the ministry will compensate you for your time and effort. You would be officially registered as the family's surrogate, and all care and potions would be promptly delivered to you.**

**Male participants who donate if declining a pairing will be required to offer several samples over the course of two years. Prior to the donation, you will have to follow the dietary needs given to you by one of the select healers specializing in this spectacular event.**

**Eligible pairs will be sent a letter in the notification of their partner in the coming weeks. Once the messages are received, you must comply with the guidelines in the letter. If you believe you received this letter in mistake or can prove that you're in a permanent relationship, please set up an appointment at the Ministry of Magic. The sooner you set up the meeting, the quicker we can readjust your pairing.**

**Looking Forward to Working with You,**

**Department of Magical Regulations**

Hermione breathed and set the note down while shaking her head. So, her choices were to marry the sod the ministry picked for her, donate her eggs for another family to have a child or surrogate for a family. Everything lacked romance and love.

There was a knock at her door, and she reached for her robes. She slipped them onto her form as she marched from her quarters and into her office. Opening the barrier, she saw Neville puffing and holding a letter.

"Hermione!" He gasped.

Hermione moved and offered to walk inside. The lanky wizard strode toward her dwelling and paced as she shut the door. "Are you alright? Did they send you one by mistake?" She asked.

Neville groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione, what is this? Hannah and I are getting married next summer. Why would this apply to me?"

"They likely are sending you one due to your status. However, I'm positive if you go in and tell them about you and Hannah, it will all be fine," Hermione assured him before sitting in her armchair.

Neville collapsed in the armchair across from her and groaned. "Does that mean we'll have to move up the date?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she prepared her kettle in the fire. "I'm positive you'll be fine, Neville. They are only looking for single wizards and witches to get married or offer their services to those who can't have children."

He gasped and pointed at her. "You got a letter?"

She nodded. "I did."

"What are you going to do? You aren't dating anyone, are you?"

She shook her head and slumped in her chair. "No, I'm not," Hermione sighed.

"What does that mean?" Neville questioned.

"I suppose that means that they're going to throw me together with someone that meets a minimum eighty-seven percent compatibility rating," Hermione puffed and rolled her neck. "I'm trying to grasp the concept."

Neville scrubbed his face and groaned. "Hermione, this is hippogriff dung. No one should ever tell anyone they aren't allowed to find love. This is worse than arranged marriages purebloods do."

Hermione contorted her expression and rocked her head. "I know. However, I don't have a reason not to be included in this mess. If I don't get matched with someone decent, then I estimate my only course is to give up my option to raise my first child."

Neville winced and reached over to take her hand. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry that you have to do this. Here I was going barmy over the possibility of having to speed up my wedding, and you're being forced to marry a stranger."

"Don't pity me, Neville," Hermione murmured and squeezed his fingers. "I did this to myself. I've never tried hard enough to make it work with anyone, and now I've run out of time to find them on my own."

"You didn't," he growled, and his brows knitted. "You deserve the best, and you haven't found it yet. Anyone willing to do what you've done for your friends deserves someone willing to love you that much more for it."

Hermione swallowed back the emotion and nodded. "Yes, well, here's hoping that they place me with someone in the high ninety percent average for compatibility," she smiled. "It would be nice to have someone to read with and enjoy vast conversation on charms."

He laughed and grinned. "That would be great. Who knows, maybe it will be someone from a few years above us and had a mad crush on you for years."

The kettle whistled, and Hermione pulled away to pour it in the pot on her table. "Well, I can certainly hope for that. Someone who possibly never thought they had a chance with me, so they never told me—a man with a distinguished air and love for volumes of books. Maybe even devilishly handsome," Hermione giggled with a wide smile.

"You'd deserve nothing less!" Neville nodded.

Hermione chortled and shook her head. "Well, if all else fails, Ginny plans to march into Kingsley's office and hex his balls off."

Neville cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted. "She's fired up already?"

"Well, she is quite protective of her family," Hermione laughed.

"She's sure brave," Neville voiced.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Yes, and I'm positive she's furious that I have to do this very untraditionally. Her dreams of plotting my wedding and listening to my lengthy stories of dates are being distinguished."

"True," Neville pouted. "However, if he's nice enough, you still could have a nice wedding."

She rocked her head as she poured them both cups of tea. Hermione reached for her wand and waved it, drawing the condiments for their tea over. It was a wild thought as she dressed the cups; in less than six months, she could be married to a man she was compatible with in several ways.

"Did you eat this morning?" Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head. "I was planning on heading to breakfast after we talked."

"Good, then we can have tea, and I'll get dressed. We can go together, so I don't have to deal with people stopping me to ask if I got a letter," Hermione sighed.

"I'll protect you, Hermione," Neville smiled. "No one needs to know you're business unless you want them to."

"You're an excellent friend, Neville. Thank you for being brave for me when I'm not so much," Hermione confessed as she offered him a cup.

The friends sat and talked about less life-changing circumstances. Classes. Grading. All the topics that were the furthest away from this bill as they could go. At least it warmed her to dealing with the world with the invisible branding now on her. She was eligible to be married off to some stranger, and the concept was more than gritty. Hopefully, Hermione would warm to it before finding out who Mr. Right was.

* * *

Hermione sat at the faculty table with discomfort written on her posture. The students were in upheaval about the article. She was observing them skirting from tables and chatting about the shocking bill. A few students pointed to her and whispered back and forward. Ugh.

Neville was conversing with Flitwick about some current events aside from the bill. Hermione wasn't feeling up to par enough to join in the topic. This whole bill deflated her, and she felt the need to shell up a bit and absorb her own feelings. It might not hit her until she sees who the buggers at the ministry set her up with.

"Professor Granger," a deep voice interrupted the shuffling of her eggs.

Hermione glanced over to see Snape sit down next to her in the empty seat. "Good morning Professor Snape," she murmured.

The Potion Master seemed worse for wear this morning, and it didn't go unnoticed. She twitched her lips and turned back to her plate. The energy to deal with the difficult man was nowhere to be found.

"Appalling circumstance," Snape grumbled.

Hermione hummed. "The bill?"

"Yes," he hissed. "This is disgusting and desecration of the democratic structure."

"I have to agree," Hermione voiced.

"You must be thrilled," he sneered. "You won't have to suffer mediocre courting."

Hermione glared over at him and snapped. "I'll have you know, Snape, I'm not coping well with this concept. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it seem like I need assistance with my choices."

"My apologies," he murmured and glanced away from her.

Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. "I'm sorry too. I don't mean to be so abrupt. This is difficult to swallow that my choices are limited to agreeing to an arranged marriage or offering my womb up to another family. It's one step below being a breeding mare," she voiced in a quiet tone.

"Agreed," he grimaced.

"I just feel sorry for those like Charles Weasley, who never planned to have a family. My disappointment is being inadequate to find a partner, but he has no interest in it."

Snape ran his elegant fingers along his glass before grunting. "Or the possibility of continuing his genes is at least a possibility for a wizard with no interest in raising his children himself."

Hermione bobbed her head. "That's true. At least he will be helping a family out who could use his spirited genetics," She smiled and rocked her head.

Snape scowled and shifted so he could view her. "What is your biggest opposition to this bill?"

Hermione realized that he was actually asking her opinion. Internally, Hermione had to shake and double-take. It was a rarity she never thought she'd encounter. "Well, despite what is on paper, what if the pair is completely wrong? There could simply be no common ground."

"But if the calculations are precise, then how could that be a concern?"

"It's not potions, Snape," Hermione sighed. "Love isn't a calculation you can place on a paper. Compatibility in a surface sense could be wonderful, but if there's no attraction, then where does that leave the pair? It could be an issue of the heart."

The Potion Master contorted his expression and thinned his lips. "Love? This bill wasn't formed out of love. It was a calling of creating the next generation. Compatibility is placed as an outline to create a smoother transition into forced procreation," he hissed.

"That's true," Hermione nodded. "However, I don't pledge the rest of my life to someone in a light sentiment. How could someone say that they will stand in the fire with me if they don't mourn my disappearance?"

Snape bobbed his head. "That is a fair point."

Hermione scowled and tilted her head. "Did you receive a letter yourself?"

He bristled and snorted. "Professor Granger, I'm far too unneeded for this task to be a portion of that mess. My interest was only philosophical."

"Alright, then I propose you answer me a question being that you're on the outside looking in," Hermione sighed and reached to sip her glass. "I received a letter this morning. My choices are to marry my match, offer up the needs of another family, or surrogate. What would you suggest with a sound mind?"

Snape shook his hair from his face and tutted. "That isn't a question I can answer for you. No one outside of your own person can or should give you the conclusion to this conflict. However, as a wizard of sound mind and judgment, I will add, you shouldn't fight this fight and agree to compatible harmony."

"You two seem to be very engaged," Minerva's voice cut through their discussion.

Hermione glanced back to see the Headmistress standing with an amused expression. "I apologize, Minerva. We were discussing the philosophical matter of the current bill," Hermione explained.

Minerva exhaled and bounced her head. "It appears this won't be the only conversation held about it in the weeks to come."

Snape sneered and stared at the Headmistress down his nose. "I wouldn't estimate you knew the detailing of it before today, Minerva," his tone sounded accusatory.

"Why, Severus, you know the answer already," she sighed. "You know how heavy the mantle of humanity feels on your shoulders."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I apologize, Hermione," Minerva sighed. "It was very hushed due to the chaos. I was assured that the pairings are thorough and accurate."

Hermione twitched her nose and breathed. "It's a difficult concept to digest, Headmistress."

"I can't imagine, Hermione. However, I do hope that you embrace this as you have with every trial in your life. The blessing in disguise is that you'll have the chance to make the right decision for yourself. Forced hands are reluctant, but the options are vastly flexible in comparison to what they could have been," Minerva murmured and straightened her posture.

"Flexible?" Snape spat. "A witch shouldn't have to choose to pick a chosen partner or offer up her offspring in a forfeit."

Minerva nodded and crossed her arms. "I agree with you, Severus. However, this world doesn't have an option for seclusion in the present time. We have to evolve, and as despicable as this can be, we need to reconnect with each other. The aftermath of the war has lingered like jagged wounds, and it needs to be healed. The cure can feel as painful as the source of the injury, but it will mend."

Hermione breathed and gnawed her lip. "As personally connected as I am to this, I have to agree with you, Headmistress."

Snape winced and climbed from his seat. "I, unfortunately, do not have the same sentiment. This is appalling, and I refuse to agree to such a disgusting concept. It will harm more than heal," he puffed before gliding off.

Hermione watched the unusual wizard skirt the hall with anger radiating in his stride. "I didn't realize he was so passionate about witches' rights."

Minerva laughed and shook her head. "I imagine he has more on his mind than just the conflict of this law, Hermione. It's alright, he'll come around eventually."

"You say that, but I've known him long enough to know he will take several hundred house points to satisfy his aggravations," Hermione sighed.

The Headmistress ducked next to her and smiled. "Then maybe you should increase yours, especially for your house," she whispered with a familiar twinkle in her eyes.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Will do, Minerva."

Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder and exhaled. "Just remember, Hermione. We didn't choose to instruct due to our love for the craft, but for the future generation. This bill is about them as well. We need to be sure that life continues, and you have a chance to participate instead of watching from a desk."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," Hermione smiled. "I will do my best to make positive I'm open to this."

"That's the Gryffindor girl I met all those years ago," Minerva beamed and patted her shoulder again before pulling away. "Have a wonderful day with your classes today, Professor Granger."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hermione sighed and returned to her food. However, the conversation she had with Severus Snape lingered. It was the first time in her life that he seemed more human than monster. It was enlightening despite the history of turbulence.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the current state of the entire school being up in arms about the bill, Hermione's days became quite usual. She taught and doled out ample house points, which did indeed offset most of Snape's increased subtracts. At one point, she even gave five points to a Hufflepuff student for raising their hand because they were so shy. Needless to say, Hermione became a beloved professor over the course of a week.

Friday afternoon, oh, how she reveled in the release. Hermione decided she was going to spend the night at the Potters and go shopping with Ginny on Saturday. A sort of pick-me-up after the week of underlined dread. However, her letter had yet to come. What if she just wasn't compatible with anyone?

That fear was almost as worse as the arrangement. What if Hermione Granger was unlovable? Was she too intelligent? Did she put too much into her achievements? What if the world had no place for her procreation because she just wasn't conventional enough to love?

Walking out into the courtyard with her bag in hand, her shoulders felt heavy from the weight of her contemplation. It was one thing to have to disagree with a pairing. It was a whole other conflict if she just wasn't compatible with another soul alive.

She passed a student, a Gryffindor. "Professor Granger!" the third year clamored and raced to her.

"Yes, Miss Snookins?"

The blond girl shuffled and puffed. "Professor Snape took twenty points from Theodore today just for putting on his gloves too slowly. Is there any way that something can be done? We were ahead before the week started!"

Hermione shifted and straightened her form. "Now, Miss Snookins, I can't speak to another Head of House about his point deductions. That isn't my business. However, if you feel it's been unfairly detracted, I suggest talking to the Headmistress. She is reasonable," she suggested and nodded.

"Snape is out of his mind, Professor!" Miss Snookins hissed.

Hermione bent forward and smiled. "I have a clear understanding of that statement. Now, if you feel like earning those extra points back in ample interest, I wouldn't argue with an essay on Muggle Modern Literature. Completely optional, but seeing as you enjoy teen romances, I could sense an opportunity for both of us."

Miss Snookins eyes brightened as she gasped. "Truly, Professor?"

"Yes, thirteen inches," Hermione agreed as she erected her form. "Due on Wednesday."

She giggled and waved. "Thank you, Professor! I will have it for you on Monday!"

Hermione watched the girl skip off and exhaled with a grin. So, she couldn't beat him at his own game. She would play her own. That type of getting back was even more enjoyable.

"Extra credit assignments now, Professor Granger?"

Hermione hemmed and pivoted to see Severus lurking from the shadows. "Yes, Snape. It seems my Gryffindors are a bit exhausted with your deductions this week."

Snape arched an eyebrow as he sneered. "You always were insufferable. Minerva won't take kindly to your extra work."

"I doubt it, but then again, she likely will have more to say about your frivolous deductions."

He paced toward her and scrutinized her bag. "Did you find out your pairing?"

"No," she snorted. "This is to spend the night at Harry's." Why did she answer him? Hermione squared her shoulders in defense as she knitted her brows. "I would appreciate it if you ceased your assault on house points, Snape."

He crossed his arms and grunted. "They weren't undeserving."

"More undeserving than most," Hermione responded.

Severus's lips twitched as he hummed. "Let's speak about the prospect of a parley."

Hermione began her journey across the bridge as Severus fell in step. "Alright, what are your terms for a said cease-fire?"

The Potion Master smirked and gestured his hand with elegant ease. "You do my patrols for a month when we are unscheduled together."

"That's a steep offer," Hermione huffed. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks and my Hogsmeade chaperoning for the rest of the year," Snape growled.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Then you will not deduct points from _any_ house unless one-hundred percent warranted?"

Snape grimaced and glowered at her.

"Any," she repeated.

He groaned and held out his hand. "Fine."

Hermione paused her footing and beamed as she took his hand. "You have yourself a deal, Snape."

"It isn't common for me to make arrangements," he grumbled and yanked his hand away.

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Worried, I might be able to offset you?"

"No," he spat and ran a hand over his robes. "I use opportunities when I see them approaching."

"We both know how annoyed you became with me in school," Hermione paused and scowled. "Insufferable know-it-all and insolent girl," she deepened her tone, and her expression melted to a smile.

"Yes, yes," Severus puffed. "I'm quite aware of my names for you, Professor Granger."

Hermione shifted, and breathed. "Well, it's served me well over the years, Snape. Now, I'm going to enjoy my night of being worry-free. I have a feeling there's going to be less in the coming weeks unless they find I'm just not compatible with anyone." Merlin, why won't she shut her mouth? Hermione wanted to end this conversation, but her lips were leaking out her doubts.

Snape bristled and snorted. "Incompatible? A highly unlikely chance, Granger. The one trait you never seemed to pick up from your own house," he said while shaking his head.

"What's that?"

"Arrogance," Snape hummed.

Hermione groaned and batted a few stray curls from her face. "Not all Gryffindor are arrogant!"

"Most of them are," he responded with a tilt to his head. "However, you always needed to be told you excelled and rarely took the praise for what it was worth."

Was, could he, was he complimenting her again? Hermione swallowed and scowled. "I'm not a praise seeker," she settled on.

Snape puffed and rolled his eyes. "Truly."

"You have no right to judge me on my enjoyment of success. You wallow in being despised," Hermione groaned.

"I deem that exaggerated and childish to equate," Severus said.

Hermione growled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop calling me a child, Snape. I'm a woman and not your student any longer."

"Fairly put," he sighed. "However, I do not wallow in being despised. I merely don't present myself for the musing of others in hopes of comfort."

"It wouldn't hurt for you to find comfort," Hermione voiced. "It isn't horrible to have someone there when the world becomes pear-shaped."

Snape uncharacteristically glanced away toward the lake. His expression was tight, but his eyes held liquid fire. "There is little needed for the permanently wounded in this life, Professor Granger."

"If you ever change your mind, we can talk more about books," Hermione offered. What? Did that really just fall from her mouth like an invitation? What in Merlin's bloody fuck was she thinking?

His eyes scanned her with scrutiny. "Are you fond of eighteenth-century French literature?"

Hermione blinked. "I can't say that I've delved into such."

Snape nodded and straightened his form. "I suggest it for a cynical view of the principles of human nature."

"Why does everything have to be so negative with you?" Hermione asked and switched her bag to her left hand.

His lips twitched. "Why does everything have to be so positive?"

"Because life should bloom with the seasons, and sometimes you need a warm blanket for your mind when the world grows cold, Snape," Hermione sighed.

Severus's fingers caressed his chin in thought. It was as if he drew a giant question mark above his head before nodding. "I can't relate, but understand your view."

Hermione shivered and realized they had been standing in the cold for sometime next to the gates. Snape nodded and released his posture. "You should head to your destination, Professor Granger. I apologize for holding you captive."

He apologized… Hermione breathed and smiled. "If you feel the need to share something you relate to with me, I can find possibly a novel in return, and we can trade."

"That sounds applicable," he agreed.

"I'm shocked you agreed," Hermione laughed.

Snape grunted and ran his hand over his robes. "Don't wear my nerves thin."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Snape. I'm going to depart."

"Try to have a decent weekend, Granger."

* * *

Hermione was lounging on the sofa against Ginny's thigh. The sitting room had a lingering scent of dinner and baked goods. It was filled with a combination of toys and furniture that declared the final evolution of the Potters; they were all about their children.

The witches had just recapped her week after Ginny explained the Potters' updates. The wine glasses needed to be refilled, but Ginny halted their sweeping descent to relaxing with a scowl.

"You offered a deal with Snape? Why give up your time off for the lack of deductions?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione puffed and shrugged. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. Life is stressful as it is, why add another log of pissed off students to the mix?"

"Are you going to do a book trade?"

"Possibly?" Hermione winced. "I don't know what came over me. I suppose that he isn't all that bad if he's that upset over a bill. He was steaming on Monday and spat a line or two at McGonagall over it."

"Well, Harry seems to appreciate his company," Ginny sighed. "I guess it's not that far-fetched."

Hermione hummed and took her thumbs to her temples. "The world is so backward, Gin. What if my lack of love drives me to be like Snape? What if I'm not compatible with anyone? What if I'm not good enough?"

Ginny snored and stroked Hermione's curls. "Don't be so dramatic. You're incredibly lovable, and unless you change your personality overnight, you'll never be close to Snape."

"It is a major worry. It's been almost a week. I'd rather just pull the bandage off and see the damage. I'd rather know who my intended is so that I can make a decision."

The Potter wife sighed and tutted. "You'll do just fine, Hermione. This is a bit to take in, and you need to give yourself credit. You're handling this marvelously well."

Hermione's hands collapsed to her eyes as she breathed. "Yes, well, ask me in a month."

The sound of footsteps joined them. "How are we doing? I just got the boys to bed," Harry's voice entered the space.

Hermione puffed and scrubbed her face. "I'm buggered, Harry."

"This whole bill is a ruddy business. I don't think I've seen so many howlers sent to the department next to mine," Harry laughed, but there was a hint of discomfort in his tone.

Hermione sat up and turned to her friend. "What am I to do? What if I end up with some odd boy just out of school?"

Ginny blew out her cheeks and exhaled. "Hermione, unless the boy is a genius like you were, I doubt that's the case. There's a huge criteria, and from what mum said, no one is going to be compatible with you easily. They're going to need intelligence and bravery to near the same level."

"Which was exactly my point!" Hermione groaned. "What if I'm just not compatible?"

"That's ridiculous," Harry snorted. "You might even find that they're taking longer because you're incredibly compatible. A catch and any wizard would be lucky to have you."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Thank you, Harry."

"Wouldn't it be excellent if you ended up with someone like Angelina's brother?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione winced and waved it off. "He has an obsession over quidditch and doesn't wash his game socks."

Harry hummed and bounced his shoulders. "You might find out that your match is different, but I would suggest reading why you're compatible. Rogers at work got his match on Thursday. They were ninety-one percent compatible, and the breakdown was well formulated. It's oddly like a cheat sheet for marriage."

"Ginny and you would have been rated at least a ninety-seven," Hermione beamed.

Harry hummed and tugged his collar. "Marriage is no picnic, Hermione. It takes hard work and compromises even with compatibility. What makes that breakdown easy is seeing where you're similar and where you're different. I'll find out how his date went on Monday."

Hermione shifted and reached to refill her glass. "Well, Harry, when I find out my match, I'll let you look over the sheet. If I'm going to attempt this mental notion, I need a man's perspective."

"Is Oliver married? Maybe he'd be compatible," Ginny mused.

Harry grunted. "No, Gin. He's got a girlfriend."

"Pity," Ginny sighed.

"I swear it if Draco cursed me to be married to a bloody Slytherin. I'm going to hex his hair purple," Hermione groaned.

"What's that?" Ginny laughed.

Hermione puffed and sipped her glass before speaking. "He was telling me how it would be incredible if I dated a Slytherin. With my wits and a Slytherin's cunning, we would have great make-up sex."

"Wow, Hermione, that's, er, I didn't know you and Draco were that close," Harry blushed.

"Not my topic of conversation," Hermione groaned. "He said that to end an argument, we were having based on charms theory."

Ginny burst into laughter and shook her head. "Merlin, that would be incredibly awkward at Mum's. You would have to introduce them as the single Slytherin. You both would fight over how to raise your children. Slytherin or Gryffindor. It would be this prolonged battle."

Hermione pressed her fingers to her head. "Please, Gin, don't."

"Hello, Mum, please meet my husband. He is stubborn, sarcastic, lazy, but at least we have great make-up sex," Ginny teased and grinned with wicked delight.

"Laugh now, but if I end up with Flint, I'm cursing you too," Hermione stifled a smile.

"Well, knowing you, Hermione, you're going to be just fine with whoever is your match. They have to have your intellect to be compatible with you," Harry reassured her.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled. "Alright, enough of this drab talk, we need to relax," she nodded and waved at the telly.

It was a decent night. One of which was going to be the last for a while…


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked into Hogwarts with her new haircut, an excellent set of shoes, and a hopeful demeanor. Whatever was to come this week, she would take on with courage. The night away was needed and shopping even more so. Hermione loved the click of her heels on the stone as she walked up toward the entrance.

Her robes swayed as she walked through the entrance hall; however, her pace was halted when Peeves took one look at her and cackled before floating toward her. "Oh, Ickley Gaggy Granger," he taunted with a grin.

Hermione sighed and waved her hand. "What can I do for you, Peeves?"

He twirled in the air and grinned as he scratched his chin. "Well, Ickley Grimy Granger, I know a secret. A secret worth time."

Hermione found an unusual strained alliance with the poltergeist when she promised he could bother her during school hours between classes as long as his pranks were reduced to name-calling. The compromise was made during her apprenticeship, and Peeves seemed thrilled. It occurred after he knotted her hair in a nest, and she had to spend three hours brushing it out.

If you can't fight them, compromise. "What's the secret, and what do you want?"

Peeves cackled and rubbed his hands together. "Well, since you're offering. Grimy Granger could offer Peeves the dung bombs you confiscated this week."

Hermione puffed. "How did you know about those, and who's your target?"

"Slimy Snape," Peeves grinned.

Hermione laughed and glanced around to see if she was alone with the poltergeist. "Okay, you can have two if the secret is worth it."

Peeves stretched out with his elbows holding up his hands as he batted his eyes. "Someone was sneaking around your quarters while you were gone."

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms. "Now, who would be sneaking around my quarters, Peeves?" she whispered.

"Sneaky, Sly Snapy," Peeves hissed with a wide grin.

Her eyes narrowed as she nodded. "What was he doing in there?"

Peeves turned around and giggled. "Oh, he put a boring book on your desk, Professor Ickley Gaggy Granger, but not before breaking into your sitting room and looking over your bookcase. Seems Slimy Snape was looking for something."

Hermione twitched her nose and thinned her lips. "You can come to get your dung bombs after I put my things away."

Peeves clapped and sneered. "Oh, you're so easy to make angry."

"Well, there are lines you just don't cross. Now, let me unpack. Why don't you terrorize some naughty students?" Hermione smiled, and Peeves gasped.

"Right away, Ickley Professor Gruesome Granger!" He shouted after a salute and took off.

Hermione shook her head and scowled. Why would Severus Snape need to break into her quarters to glance at her books? The wizard was odd as it was, but he crosses lines he shouldn't.

"Seems you and Peeves have a healthy relationship," Minerva's tone entered the hall.

Hermione smiled and waved. "Oh, we have an understanding. He's allowed to torment me outside of classes if he tells me his secrets," she confessed.

Minerva raised her eyebrows with a grin and gestured for her to join her. "That's the marks of intelligence, Hermione. We can find common ground to be beneficial for both sides."

They began their climb to Hermione's floor as she exhaled. "How can I help you, Minerva?"

"Can we speak plainly?" Minerva asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Headmistress."

"This bill is going to be a trial for all involved, but I supported it."

"Past tense?"

Minerva's frown increased as she nodded. "Past tense, Hermione. Did I ever tell you the story of how I met the love of my life?"

Hermione shook her head as they reached her floor. "No."

"He was a farmer near our property and quite a few years my senior. Witty and extremely intelligent despite his career. However, my mother had hidden her true nature from my father, as I had done with him. I grew afraid of following in her footsteps and ruining our love, so I left without explanation."

Hermione hummed as they reached her classroom. "That's terrible, I'm sorry."

Minerva exhaled as she followed Hermione inside. "It is, but there is a reason I'm sharing my tragedy."

"Which is what, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall crossed the classroom and examined the chalkboard and different muggle baubles Hermione had around. The young witch studied her Headmistress with a tight scowl. Something was going on, and it threw the pragmatic woman into tension.

"Love is such an important source of who we are, however, it is a choice of the heart. We can't force it into being, but we can either cultivate it or stomp it out."

Hermione approached her and puffed. "Do you know who my match is? Is that why you're skirting the issue?"

Minerva exhaled and rubbed her shoulder. "Hermione, it's alright to be scared. I apologize that my stipulation they added to the bill wasn't honored."

"Wait, Headmistress, I'm not following," Hermione puffed and waved her hand.

McGonagall's eyebrows raised. "You haven't received your letter?"

"Well, I wasn't here, so maybe the ministry delivered it to the address and not my person?" Hermione questioned as urgency knitted her tone.

If McGonagall was apologizing, then it had to have been horrible. Hermione rushed to her quarters and flung the door open. There was nothing different and no owl present at her window. There had to be some mistake.

"Headmistress, there's no letter," Hermione puffed and glanced around to see if a house-elf retrieved it for her.

Minerva walked inside and frowned as she placed a hand on her cheek. "That's quite odd."

"Who, who's my match, Minerva?" Hermione gasped with fear swelling over her.

The Headmistress winced and thinned her lips. "I'm not positive this type of news should be heard from me, Hermione."

"Who is it!" Hermione cried as her face grew scarlet. "You're causing me more anxiety than needed."

McGonagall bobbed her head and gestured to the kettle to put it on the fire. "Let's have tea, and we'll talk about it."

Hermione chewed her lips together before agreeing. "Am I going to be disappointed?"

"I'm not positive, but I know that this isn't going to be a smooth journey for you regardless of your choice," Minerva confessed as she moved to the chair.

* * *

Hermione skipped dinner and sat at the edge of the astronomy tower as the sun was setting. What was she going to do? Minerva recovered a sample letter for the requirements of the pairing. Hermione would have to have dinner with her match and speak about options. Where did her letter go?

Severus Snape. She shut her eyes and clutched the arm of the railing. Hermione Granger was paired with Severus Snape. When was that bloody man going to stop lying to her? To make matters worse, McGonagall's portion of the proposal was keeping age brackets within range. What was their rating? The minimal eighty-seven percent? There's no reason they were particularly compatible.

It made her nauseous. Out of all the available fucking wizards in Britain, all of them, she was matched with Severus Snape? He could have stolen her letter. However, what would be the purpose? It isn't like her lack of a letter would stop this fast-moving train.

"You missed dinner," a deep voice invaded her contemplations.

"I had my reasons. What do you want?" Hermione groaned as she tightened her grip on the bar.

His footsteps approached, and he stood next to her. "Minerva informed you?"

"Why did you break into my room?" Hermione questioned as she climbed to her feet.

Snape shifted and hummed. "An irrational reaction to my letter."

"You stole my letter?" Hermione puffed as she glared at him.

Severus produced the sealed letter and handed it to her. "I apologize for the invasion."

Hermione snatched it and glowered up at the towering Potion Master. "You lie, you steal, and you're incredibly rude. We have little in common."

Snape returned her sharp expression and held up his index finger. "You have done thrice over those to myself."

Hermione groaned and waved the letter. "How, how are we even compatible?" She shouted.

Snape stood up and straightened his robes. "The numbers are explained within. However, I believe we both are in agreement. This wouldn't be productive."

"Damn straight, it wouldn't," Hermione growled and rolled her neck. "We hardly hold a conversation where either of us can stomach the other."

Hermione turned from him and attempted to stuff down her tears as she tore open the letter. While sniffling, she glanced at the letter announcing Severus Snape as her match. The next page was the breakdown of compatibility.

"Ninety-eight percent?" Hermione gasped.

"My shock as well," Snape confessed.

The measurements were more complicated than she thought. It was a balancing of not only commonality but also how the pair leveled each partner. Snape actually had a list of stellar accomplishments that Hermione hadn't known about.

She wiped her eyes with fingers as she read the measurements. The two percent was likely due to personality and house differences. On paper, they were near perfect for each other. That caused her frown to grow.

"We are well matched," Hermione admitted and turned to him.

His form was rigid as his face was contorted with sharp edges. "Does that matter? It is mote as you've spoken before," he paused and gestured to her.

Hermione grimaced and couldn't help the tear that fell from her lashes to the paper. "You said this wasn't about love," her voice was small.

"It isn't, but I highly doubt you'd be interested in entertaining this further. Do you understand what you'd be suggesting if we were to journey in this direction? We would be bound together. You would mother my child. It's a very cheated experience," Snape declared.

She withdrew a step from him as her shoulders curled toward her chest. "I suppose this is despicable for you to imagine."

Snape grunted and rolled his neck. "Granger, can you stomach the idea of entering my bedroom?"

Hermione's cheeks were blooming with beacons of mortification. "I haven't thought of that, Snape."

"Precisely, and to top that, do you imagine what your friends and family would suggest?"

Hermione turned her gaze from and looked to the sun setting. "No," she sniffled as tears raced down her cheeks.

Snape ran his tongue over his teeth and paced toward her before bending to her level. "Hermione," He whispered and touched her shoulder. "This isn't healthy for you and unfair entirely to you. I'm regretful you're tied to me in this experience."

Her eyes met his as the renewed tears welled and cluttered her vision. "I'm overwhelmed. These choices aren't just, Severus."

He lifted his hand and, with a tender texture she didn't know he house, grazed the tear trail over her cheekbone with his thumb. "It is entirely unjust. I'm twenty years older than you, I've seen the worst in humans, and you house the best. I don't fault you for wanting to run away from this."

Hermione's cheeks were now burning for a different reason entirely. "What if we didn't? What if we attempted this?" She offered.

Severus scowled as he brushed the fresh tears from her face. "Why would that even be a question? This isn't a healthy alternative."

"Because I don't want to give up my child to someone else," Hermione confessed. "My choices are just as destructive to who I am, Severus."

He pulled from her and puffed. "You need time."

Hermione paced toward him and took a chance to snag his hand. "Wait."

Snape glared down at her contact, and it was evident he contemplated snatching it away. "What?"

"Would you just give me one moment of your time?" Hermione questioned.

Hermione was a bit surprised that his fingers felt as smooth as his fluid movements with them. Her small hand gripping his was an inadequate restraint, and she knew if he wanted, he could pry it from her. She licked her lips and breathed.

"Do you feel personally this is mote? That you couldn't do this? We may never love each other, but it could be productive, couldn't it?"

"No," Severus sighed and pulled his hand away. "Let me know when you've prepared the paperwork to disperse the match."

He left her alone in the tower, and she collapsed to her knees and sobbed with sincere agony. No for the fact that her match was Severus Snape any longer. No, this was the fierce rejection he just delivered to her. Hermione wasn't going to have a choice; she was going to have to give up her future child to someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione turned to the only person she knew she could speak to about this. As she entered the warm tavern of Three Broomsticks, his pale hair glowed in the low light. She breathed and moved to sit down at the table across from him.

"Granger, you look like ballocks. Did you find out that your match is a teenager?" Draco teased with a smile.

Hermione thinned her lips and waved at the bartender. She knew Hermione's drink, so it was simple. "No, not a teenager."

"Then who?" Draco asked.

"Snape," Hermione whispered and dropped her eye contact.

"Wait, what? Did I hear you correctly?" Draco spat.

Hermione returned her eyes to him and puffed. "Yes, Severus Snape."

Draco slumped in his chair and cleared his throat. "I mean, they said there would be exceptions to the age bracket, but I never, Salazar's Heir, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione sighed and set down the pages on the table in front of him.

Draco moved his glass and turned the sheet toward himself. He read while Hermione's drink was delivered, and his eyebrows nearly disappeared under his hair. "Ninety-eight? That's near-perfect compatibility."

"I know."

"So, this isn't your problem then," Draco mused as he continued to read.

Hermione sipped her wine and hummed. "It was, at first. He stole the letter from my room while I was at Harry's. I didn't realize our compatibility until he delivered the letter to me."

"You both couldn't have been picked outside of the age bracket for any other reason. This is outstanding," Draco said as he read through the details of their comparisons. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"He refused to acknowledge it and told me to send him the disavowment paperwork," Hermione sighed.

Draco glowered at her and twitched his nose. "Just like that? He'd rather wank off into a cup for two years and allow you to give away your child due to what?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose I'm that appalling to him. Trust me, Malfoy, it's no joy for me to be told I have to make things work with a former professor either. However, when I tried to see if it would be an option, he was clear it wasn't."

"That's cruel, even for a Slytherin," Draco cringed.

"He doesn't care," Hermione sighed and licked her lips. "So, if that's the case, then I'm going to offer my services to you and Astoria."

Draco coughed and covered his mouth with wide eyes. "What?" He squeezed out.

"Seeing as he wants nothing to do with me and would rather see us go our separate ways, I figure I can help two people that want another child. I know your parents will likely have issues with my blood status, but at least you could raise it as your own."

"You went from telling me Severus is your near-perfect match to offering to surrogate my child, Granger," Draco huffed and reached for his drink to down it in quick measure. "Listen, I appreciate the gesture, but you need to follow the guidelines of the pairing. That wanker has to take you to dinner and talk to you about this."

Hermione gulped her wine and shook her head. "He won't. He wants nothing to do with this. If he truly finds me that disgusting, then why would I want that, Malfoy? I don't care about compatibility ratings if, at the end of the day, he would never respect me as the woman I am."

Draco breathed and reached over to grab her hand. "Okay, here's the deal. You have six months, and this decision isn't to be made lightly, Hermione. If he doesn't get his shit together and pull his head out of his arse to see what a fucking gift you are, then we can talk before the deadline."

Hermione bit her lips together and swallowed. "Thank you, Draco. I will wait five months, and if he still is uninterested, we can start the process of me surrogating for you and Astoria. At least if he rejects me, I can do some good with this bill."

Draco squeezed her hand and groaned. "Damnit, Granger, he's a barmy fuck if he thinks he can deny being interested. You're a stellar witch, and he doesn't deserve you."

A tear left her eyelash and landed in her wine. "Well, he has zero tact at delivering his interest. I've had such a horrible night, and to top it, I never thought Severus Snape would be the one rejecting me in all my years."

"Bugger him," Draco spat. "He didn't reject you. He ran like a moron. If he truly deserves you, he'll apologize. If not, well, we will take care of you."

Hermione melted to a small smile and ran her thumb over the dorsal of his hand. "Thank you. You've been such a wonderful addition to my life, Draco."

He grinned and winked. "After you have our little Malfoy, I'll find you a better Slytherin to fool around with."

She laughed and shook her head. "I think after tonight, I'm off Slytherins for a while."

"Fair enough," Draco responded.

* * *

Minerva paced her office and glared at the other occupant. The Headmistress was not her usual balanced self as she glared over at him. This was going to be a terrible attack.

"Of all our years together, Severus. All of the time we've spent doing the greater good. Keeping the children safe, holding out the darkness, and at times, making difficult decisions. I never thought I would have to treat you like a child!" Minerva hissed as she flicked her fingers at him.

Severus ran his fingers over his arm, dusting away invisible lent. "Then don't."

"You broke into her quarters, stole a letter claiming your compatibility, and then with recourse stabbed that witch in the gut," Minera snapped.

"What is your point, Minerva?" Severus sighed.

"My point? Oh, my point is, Severus Snape, is that you're selfish, self-centered, and childish!"

Snape winced at her sharp tone. "I'm doing this for her," he relayed.

"Of course, very selfless," Minerva spat. "Letting that witch, a remarkable woman, talented, brilliant, and kind, to sob in the tower for an hour is selfless."

"It was not an hour," Severus sighed.

Minerva paced again and shook her head. "An hour, Severus. I had students asking me if one of the ghosts was crying in the stairwell. When Nicolas checked for me, she was still curled up on the ground sobbing."

Severus breathed and closed his eyes. "This shouldn't have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have, and I'm going to give Kingsley an ear-bashing over it. You do not deserve her! She's a remarkable and kind woman, and you," she stopped.

"An asshole?" He offered.

"Yes, precisely," McGonagall agreed. "If you had any idea of what it means to give up a child, you wouldn't have been so harsh. I didn't need to be there to know you were unkind with her shock."

"That is correct. I don't deserve her. To suggest that compatibility alone would suffice for her would be a misjudgment and unkindness I'd much rather avoid participating in."

Minerva glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. "How recent have you been on speaking terms with Hermione?"

Severus bristled and crossed his legs. "Fairly recent. We've been trading comments on books."

The Headmistress tapped her chin and hummed. "What was that muggle book she was reading all last year? I remember it growing ratty in her hands from routine use."

"Sense and Sensibility," Snape said.

Minerva paused and tilted her head. "Severus, how often do you watch that witch?"

He scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "She had that novel with her all year, Minerva. You would have to be blind not to see it."

"Well," McGonagall sighed as she moved to her seat. "Then I suppose you're comfortable with her offering her child to another family. It is, after all, your doing that she will have to."

"Witches can donate similarly to wizards," Severus nodded.

"And you truly believe she's going just to donate? We've known her since she was knobby-kneed and wild-haired. Hermione Granger would rather surrogate than dust her hands with it and move on. You're forcing her to hand over her rights as a mother."

"We have known her that long," Snape paused and narrowed his eyes. "Which is why this will not take place, Minerva. I will not prey on her," he hissed.

She shook her head and reached for her tea. "Well, I suppose then you will have to watch her become jaded from your choice."

"Are we done?"

Minerva nodded. "You're dismissed, Severus."

The Potion Master climbed from his chair and moved toward the door.

"It is a shame," a sleepy voice interrupted his retreat.

"What is, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"It is a shame when we don't honor ourselves enough to see the damage done by our own self-preservation," Albus sighed.

"I have to agree," McGonagall said.

Severus closed his eyes before leaving the office. He just needed to get as far away from this as possible.

* * *

Hermione felt substantially better by the next morning, and whistled as she entered the dining hall. Severus Snape or not, she was going to keep her stride. Who needs someone so willing to discard others with brutal recourse? Certainly not her.

She sat down and waved at McGonagall with a smile before beginning to eat. Hermione hadn't expected the Headmistress to bring her plate and tea over to the chair on her right. "Good morning, Hermione. How was your Saturday evening?"

Hermione hummed as she stirred in sugar into her teacup. "Excellent. I had a wonderful evening inside. I took a long bath and read. It was excellent."

The bat-like vampire appeared, and Hermione made an effort to turn from him as he was seated. Why continue to sit next to her if he wanted nothing to do with her? He was such a bloody pox.

"That's wonderful. Did you solve the dilemma of the question at hand?" Minerva inquired before sipping her tea.

Hermione hummed and nodded. "I spoke to Draco last night. He agreed to let me surrogate for him and his wife. At least I can do some good with it," she said before taking a sip of her tea.

Minerva exhaled and patted her shoulder. "You're an excellent witch, Hermione. I'm sorry this burden falls to you."

"I took what you said to heart, Minerva. We cannot heal the wounds of the past unless we make ourselves uncomfortable enough to mend them properly," Hermione declared with a nod.

"Do let me know when it becomes official. I will be certain to have someone step into your role when the time comes for recovery," McGonagall said.

Hermione turned to her food and bounced her head. "Yes, of course."

"You decided on surrogacy?" Snape asked.

Hermione tightened her jaw and bit back the sharp retort. "Yes."

"For Draco Malfoy?" He continued.

"Yes," Hermione puffed and rolled her neck. "Astoria can't have more children, as you know. She wants a girl."

"Let someone else do it," The Potion Master hissed.

"I don't believe that's your business, Professor Snape. Nothing pertaining to this is," Hermione delivered with a crisp tone.

Snape set his hand on the table with a loud thump. "You stubborn girl," he huffed. "Why do you have to be so bloody noble?"

Hermione stood up and growled. "As I said before. It's none of your business, Snape," she spat and stomped away, leaving her half-eaten breakfast behind.

Minerva sat back and stifled the smile, breaching her lips. "Well, that was quite abrupt. At least she has a direction. I've always admired her ability to press forth."

"Gloating is not becoming of a Headmistress of Hogwarts," Severus mused.

"Neither is sulking, but you did fairly well when you were at the helm," McGonagall added.

Severus shook his head and sipped his cup. "How do you suggest I mend a Gryffindor's wounded pride?"

"Are you asking for your benefit or hers?"

Snape shot her an expression that exhibited his impatience. "Hers."

Minerva bounced her shoulders. "I would start with an apology, Severus. If she's going to do this, you might have to be the one to brew her potions, and I would prefer it if you were both on speaking terms."

His lips thinned as he shook his head. "This won't bode well."

"Neither will to do nothing about her feelings of rejection," Minerva tutted.

"I did not reject her," Snape hissed. "I merely gave her a calculated answer due to the circumstance."

"Well, she's acting like a spurned lover. I suggest flowers or chocolates," She smiled with a hint of mischief.

Snape scoffed and waved his hand. "That would complicate things."

"Well, take it from a logical-minded witch. She will propel herself forward to survive your rejection," Minerva hummed before climbing from her seat. "Now, I have a meeting with the minister I can't miss. Enjoy your Sunday, Severus."

Snape watched the Headmistress wander down the hall and wave to a few students. He scrunched his nose and tapped the table in a rhythmic pattern. How was he to approach this with delicacy?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione wasn't at her most exceptional state today. Her lesson with Flitwick lacked focus, none of her books interested her, and even the concept of being inside her quarters troubled her mind. She decided to head to her office and clean.

The scrub brush made a delightful sound on the stone as she was on her hands and knees, working away the grime of years long passed. Magic was terrific, but she didn't need instant gratification today. She needed to feel the ache in her shoulders and hummed to a muggle song in her head.

The smell of the cleaner she made herself was crisp and potent. That added to the scent of the brisk wind blowing inside from the chill of October arriving. It felt like fall was in full swing, and it was her favorite time of year. She propped up on her calves and rolled her neck while stretching out her arms.

"If you added lavender it would solve the rancid scent of vinegar," A deep tone interrupted her silence.

Hermione glanced back and groaned. "What do you want?"

Snape was standing in her doorway, for Merlin knows how long. His expression was stoic and held no give as to what he hunted her down for. Obviously, he did, or he wouldn't be here.

"I came to retrieve my book in our trade," he declared.

Hermione huffed as she climbed off the floor and wiped her hands off. The witch tugged on her ponytail to tighten it before reaching for his book to hand it back. "I decided I don't want to do it anymore. I have no interest in being your comfort."

His lips tightened as he folded his arms over his chest. "You had agreed on a trade."

"Well, I want nothing to do with you, Professor Snape."

She struggled to hand it back to him, and he stepped into the room. "What book, Professor Granger?"

Hermione let loose a loud growl as she paced backward and huffed. "I don't care about this anymore, Snape!"

Unfortunately for her, she forgot about her bucket and tripped, spilling sudsy water all over the floor. The near fall twisted her ankle, and she likely would have been wet, miserable, and angry if not for the large hand holding her waist.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

Hermione winced and attempted to put weight on her ankle before swaying. Snape exhaled and lifted the witch with ease. "Put me down," she ordered while wiggling in his grip.

"Are you going to be impossible? I'm taking you to your quarters to examine it," He hissed.

Hermione groaned and stopped fussing as he opened her door with agility and paced into her sitting room. Setting her down on the sofa, he glided off toward her hall where the bathroom was located. The witch sat with her arms crossed and legs stretched on the couch. The throbbing in her ankle was tender, but her wounded pride was a worse injury. She was supposed to be angry with him.

Snape returned with a few vials and a jar while wearing a scowl. "Why do you have a bookshelf in your bathroom?"

Hermione puffed as he handed her a vial. "So, I can read while taking a bath."

He ducked down and examined her ankle before removing her shoe and sock. The Potion Master lifted her leg and twitched his nose before reaching for a pillow, tucking it underneath her calf. Snape's fingers were deliberate as he ran over the curvature of her foot before delving for a scoop of the bruising paste.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's just a twisted ankle. I'll be fine in a few hours," Hermione murmured after taking the second potion.

"No, I was referencing last night," he clarified. "I was attempting to make the wiser decision for you, but I've forgotten that it can be coarse to vulnerable minds."

"For me?" Hermione frowned.

Snape's fingers glided on her skin and gingerly applied the balm. "Yes, for you. It isn't unheard of that I keep other's welfare above my own," he finished and glanced at her with a tight frown.

"You could have said something," Hermione sighed. "I know you don't want to do this. That's why I spoke to Draco."

"You shouldn't surrogate, Hermione. It isn't healthy for you," Snape tutted while shaking his head. "This entire bill is disgusting and unkind."

Hermione rubbed her face and exhaled. "I appreciate your concern, but it isn't your path to walk. If I can't have my child for my own, then I want to make sure their family is decent."

His fingers paused as he twitched his nose. "It isn't healthy for you."

"You don't have grounds to tell me what is healthy, Severus. You've spent most of your life alone," Hermione said as she frowned at him.

"Is there nothing to convince you that you're making a mistake?" He questioned with a stern tone.

Hermione waved to the chair across the room. "Drag it over and give me a list then. If we're having this conversation, then we're having it to completion."

Severus complied as he flicked his wand and moved the armchair next to her on the sofa. He sat down before crossing his knee over the other and cleared his throat. "You would have to see that child you held within you for nine months every visit to the Malfoys."

"And? I've thought about that," Hermione grumbled.

"And you would also have to suffer the regret of that not having your right to mother them. You would be their aunt at best. It would cause disappointment and resentment."

Hermione wiggled her lips from side to side on her face. "An adjustment."

"You will struggle with intimacy after. A child born from love and not duty would make the wounds less difficult," Snape offered as he breathed.

"An adjustment. I already have difficulty with intimacy," Hermione waved him off.

Snape cocked his head and ran fingers over the arm of his chair. "Why do you struggle?"

Hermione's cheeks were blooming with color at a depth of the conversation. They went from casual acquaintances to him, delving into a very personal matter. The instinct to tell him to bugger off was there, but she pushed it down.

"It's difficult because my mind isn't engaged. That is why dating is a conflict for me," Hermione sighed and scratched her neck. "I'm always analyzing my counterpart instead of just connecting."

"How does the act of intimacy make you feel?"

"Alright, Severus, we're not going to go down this flight of stairs," Hermione puffed as she kept herself distracted by fixing her hair.

"Do you often write about intimacy because you lack it? The pen name I understand, but the writing is quite potent," Snape continued.

Hermione blinked and glanced over at him. "What?"

Severus gestured to her smaller desk in the corner. "Your newest entry was lying on the desk where the letter was. I hadn't a clue you were Madame Wordsmith. However, my discovery is somehow unsurprising, given your verbose insults."

"If someone didn't break into my quarters, my secret would still be just mine," Hermione grumbled.

He smiled. The Potion Master actually smiled. "I enjoy the newest entry. It's very passionate, and I'm pleased to see you've added in a revision of the insult you gave me."

"I thought you didn't read that rubbish, Severus?" Hermione questioned with pursed lips.

He waved his hand. "I delve."

"Well, I know you well enough to know you'll hold that secret for me. At least until I'm able to finish the last of the entries," Hermione sighed.

"'Ripping at her modesty with a savage molestation of virtues that leaves her suffering without recourse.' I thoroughly enjoyed that line," Snape nodded.

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she cleared her throat. "Well, I have to be honest, that was a nod to a devoted fan. The line was so beautiful I had to customize it and place it within the story."

"How often do you receive devoted fan letters?" Severus questioned.

Hermione grabbed her wand and flicked it at the door. This subject shouldn't be overheard, nor was she precisely sure why his curiosity peaked. She bit the inside of her cheek and exhaled.

"Well, I have several witches that love the story," Hermione said.

"But, you mention a devoted fan in particular?"

Hermione couldn't help the blush that surfaced as she recalled several letters in her night table. One of her favorite things was to relax in bed and reread the beautiful verbiage of the wizard. Ginny was right. It was like sex for her mind.

"He is quite eloquent with his musings on my entries," Hermione confessed.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Do you have them with you?"

"Well, yes, but, those are private," Hermione sputtered.

Snape stood and gestured to the desk. "Are they with your writing?"

"No, and I'm not going to share those!" Hermione hissed.

"In your bathroom?"

"No, sit down," Hermione puffed. "I won't be sharing them."

"Bedroom?"

"Damnit, Severus, sit!"

He bustled off to her bedroom, and Hermione groaned as she hid her face in her hands. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? This was almost as worse as if he caught her naked. Snape soon returned with the decent-sized stack and nodded before sitting.

"These seem quite worn. Do you read them often?"

"Yes," Hermione said and reached for them.

He pulled the stack from her proximity and thumbed through the letters. "Seems this individual is quite enamored by you."

"Well, he values the written word," Hermione mumbled.

Severus stopped and smirked. "'It is beyond just a physical desire to bend and play for our partners. However, Ethos seems convinced his lack of bold textures would be rejected. For he, the voice of man, holds so little against the soft sighs of Mother Earth when she calls for salvation.' That is quite intimate," Snape remarked.

Hermione was maroon as he peered into her treasured one-sided conversation. "I will repeat, those are private, Severus. I don't know who he is, but I'm positive he wouldn't appreciate you scrutinizing his letters."

"If this wizard was available, would you entertain his whims? This newest letter is quite bold," Snape mused as he scanned a page. "This is quite devoted, indeed. 'The lifeblood of my mind and how it houses your detailing with such heartbreaking accuracy.'"

"If he were available, he could have me," Hermione laughed and sighed. "But the likelihood is he's far too old to entertain me. Ginny keeps insisting he's sexualizing the letters in progression, but I have always found them to be potent and intelligently crafted."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Ginerva Potter? How does she know about these letters?"

"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "Well, Ginny receives my fan mail through the Daily Prophet drop off, and I pick them up on Fridays. I rarely read the others immediately, but 'Adoring Bibliophile' is our favorite. I know she just enjoys the fact that I'm excited about something, so she insists on sharing."

"How do you know he's, in fact, a wizard?"

Hermione snorted. "You obviously don't know the difference between how a man sees Gaia and how a woman does. A man sees Gaia as the foundation for all women. She's the goddess of fertility and life. Men either lust for her, or revere her for the symbolism of sensual knowledge and affection. Women see her as an idol, a goddess to follow in footsteps. They notice Helios and his passionate physicalities, or Ethos and his desire to cultivate her. Women envision Gaia as themselves."

"I appreciate your knowledge and vast perception with your writing," Snape declared.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

Severus set the letters down and flicked his wand at the kettle. "Are you hungry?"

Hermione nodded. He called for a house-elf and requested lunch. It was quick, and soon his attention was collected back on her. "You seem rather curious," Hermione noted.

"I am. It isn't often that I have a chance to converse with someone knowledgeable. I struggle with my own deficits as well, Hermione," Severus confessed as he swished his wand at the kettle, soon bringing the steeping teapot and tray to the coffee table.

"So, you've read my pieces. What do you think about them?" Hermione asked.

Severus relaxed in the chair and tilted his head from side to side. "They each hold a texture of life, love, despair, and conviction. The mapping of the human condition and how we sift through life, attempting to find grace."

Hermione blinked, and her cheeks tinted. "That was, well, thank you, Severus."

He gestured to the desk. "That entry is masterful. You've made your predecessors proud."

She squirmed and swallowed. "Thank you."

The unusual comfortable texture she felt with this wizard she had only known to despise was unsettling. Severus Snape was spending the time and effort to praise her for something she had hidden from the world as her own. It was delicate and intimate.

"How do you feel about publishing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that would be silly. It's just drabble I enjoy doing in my free time."

"I believe you have the core attributes of a decent book. You would have to put in the effort to expand the universe beyond the three. It would be riveting with your hand," Severus nodded.

"I don't know," Hermione puffed.

Severus gestured at the letters while dressing their tea. "People such as this devotee would flock to have it. It's a piece of yourself that you grant others to have."

"Do you believe so?"

He nodded and handed her the cup. "I do," he paused. "Will you be going to Mr. Potter's for Friday evening this week?"

"Yes, I don't have plans for otherwise," Hermione laughed.

"And this entry won't be released until when?"

Hermione shifted her head and hummed. "Well, I was thinking of holding it off, but I had written it so swiftly because of this chaos. It's a wonderful outlet."

"You should see if Ginerva would publish it this week. Its an application of what is occurring in the world would give it more power."

Hermione agreed and exhaled. "I suppose I'm not the only one feeling the pressure placed on my shoulders."

Severus shifted with his teacup held on its saucer. His brow was tense as he examined Hermione. "What are you truly looking for, Hermione?"

She raised her eyebrows and fidget. "Well, I suppose someone of equal measure. Isn't that what everyone looks for?"

"True, but before this bill was solidified, what is it that made your cries for salvation lessen? What sparks the texture of belonging?"

"I feel like I'm in a job interview, Severus. My palms are growing sweaty," Hermione huffed. "These are extremely personal questions."

"Curious minds tend to wander," He noted with the hint of a smile.

"Salvation," Hermione sighed. "I suppose someone who can match me toe-to-toe for wit and compassion. Someone who values my mind and lavishes in their own intellect. Passionate and intense, but tender. I've never been one to find the need for material doting, but hold high regard for a man who desires to evolve from within continually. Intimacy isn't built off of hand-holding in public but in the mind. If you can't imagine being in the dark and listening to the person to speak their truths, there is no true intimacy."

Severus appeared to be digesting her words as he imbibed his tea. The only indication that he was deep in thought was the finger tapping in a calm pattern on the cup. "You're above your age in intelligence and awareness, Hermione," he finally spoke.

Hermione laughed and sighed. "Thank you, Severus, but it hasn't served me a kindness yet. My struggles with my peers have always been difficult and ill-managed. My love life is non-existent due to it," She confessed and then buttoned her lips. Hermione just expressed another intimate detail of her life without a question to provoke it.

His eyebrow arched. "Informative."

Hermione felt the heat radiating off her person. "Well, it's, I'm, it's not as if I'm undesirable," she stuttered.

"No, but standards do prevail over primal urges," He added.

Primal urges. Was she really holding this conversation with him? Merlin's fucking beard. "Yes, that's a great way to sum it up," Hermione murmured.

Thank the love of magic for a distraction. The house-elves appeared and set down their plates on the table before bowing. Hermione mumbled her gratitude and attempted to avoid his eyes while reaching for her lunch.

"Do you embarrass easily?"

Hermione exhaled. "It seems I only loosen my tongue enough to be such with you."

Severus laughed. It was a deep and throaty rumble that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Not the type from fear, but another feeling entirely. Had she ever heard him laugh before? "I have noted," he replied.

Hermione picked at her sandwich and twitched her nose.

"What's wrong?" Snape questioned.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"The obvious answer is having lunch," he paused, and she shot him a glare. "However, the less evident one is I was interested in developing a friendship with you."

"Friendship?"

Severus nodded and rolled his shoulders. "I find it difficult to connect, as well."

"I hadn't noticed," she smiled.

"And if you are willing to perform a duty that is selfless and possibly dangerous to your self-esteem, the least I could apply is a bit of discomfort to my norms and try."

"You don't want me to be a surrogate for Draco?" Hermione asked.

Severus shook his head. "I find it a danger to your person."

"You're willing to do what then?"

He took in her form, but not as a man greedy to possess it. No, this was a collection of data that he seemed to be digging through while assessing her. "Let us start with the simplistic forms of intimacy first, Hermione. If you decide that you haven't a desire for what I can offer, we can approach the subject pragmatically and with thought and logic."

She gnawed on her lips, and this strange feeling swept over her. Snape was suggesting that he wanted to try after all?

"Yes," he answered the unasked question.

"You're not forcing yourself into this? You aren't trying to save me from surrogacy?"

Severus set down his plate and scowled as his fingers tapped the armchair. It was a moment of silence as he stared at her, causing the witch to darken with color. "No, my desire to save you from that fate doesn't play into this decision. This is a difficult and measured complexity, but if we are honest with each other, we will know if it will work for you."

"What about you?"

"Don't concern yourself with my wellbeing. I need you to attempt to cull the need always to take control of a situation. I will tell you if I'm concerned, unhappy, or feeling disregarded, understood?"

Hermione nodded.

He reached up and ran his fingers over his chin in the expression of physical thought. "I also require that you are forthright about your concerns, discontent, or disregard, understood?"

Hermione bobbed her head.

"Saturday, we shall have dinner in my chambers. I hope by then, you will have a book chosen for a proper trade," Severus said.

"I will be sure to choose a decent one," Hermione smiled.

"Draco requested our audience on Sunday. I'm positive you'll receive a letter tonight," Snape responded, and his fingers fell away from his chin.

"Draco requested us both to come for dinner?" Hermione asked.

Severus agreed as he reached for his plate. "Among other potent demands."

"Like what?"

"Pulling my head out of my arse, I believe the sentiment he used," he mused.

Hermione giggled and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"He values your company quite a bit, Hermione," Severus sighed and nodded. "I appreciate your care for them, as well."

She beamed and finished swallowing her bite. "Of course. We all deserve redemption, don't we? He's been a stellar companion, and I love them very much."

"Do you truly believe we all deserve redemption?"

Hermione rocked her head and sipped her tea. "Yes, those that have fought against the demons of their past deserve salvation as well. Even if their views were flawed, it's what makes the human condition so heartbreakingly beautiful."

"I tend to agree," Snape voiced. "How does your ankle feel?"

Hermione wiggled it and winced.

"I'll put some more bruising paste on it after lunch."

The pair retained a lighter conversation throughout the afternoon. When Hermione could finally climb from her perch, she pulled out different books for them to read through. The silence was welcoming, but oddly, the company was more so. It wasn't until dinner was digested, and the night grew that Severus Snape had left her to settle in for the week ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, nice long chapter for you. I usually like to break them up, but this felt like it all belong together.

The week went by with a languished ease after Sunday's odd afternoon. The students were pleasant, meals had been entertaining due to Severus's casual engagement, and even the weather had Hermione in a great mood. Her entry was published Wednesday, and it seemed everyone alive who could read was swooning.

Okay, truthful, it was the level just above sensual dancing. Gaia was stuck between the idea that Helios could warm her core and bring life to the surface and Ethos, who, when touches her, blooms flowers and rivers to her. Yes, it was sexy, but it was forced. She had to choose before the Solstice, or she would be shackled to the lands as a guardian, unmoving, and a statue.

Ginny raved about it. All in it was a delight to hear the soft sighs of all ages around her in regards to the entry. Hermione had plenty of pep in her step, and when Friday afternoon came, she adjusted her jeans and shirt under her robes. When leaving the clean classroom, Severus was standing in the hallway.

"Afternoon, Severus," Hermione smiled.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he nodded. "I was hoping we could travel together. Mr. Potter has asked for my company tonight."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "He has asked for you to come to dinner?"

"Not for dinner," Snape shook his head. "He requires some assistance with a few potions."

"Is he alright?"

"It's a matter of him expanding his knowledge on brews for his wife's personal care," Snape said.

Hermione stepped out into the hallway and nodded. "Well, that's kind of you, Severus."

Was this the first time that he went to Harry's house? Hermione walked with him down the hallway, and he kept glancing down at her feet.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione inquired.

Snape shook his head and hummed. "I haven't seen that pair before."

Hermione scrunched her face in a surprised smile. "My shoes?" They were her new favorites and had a plaited appearance with her dainty painted nails revealed at the tip.

"Yes, they're quite fitting."

She laughed and shook her head. "Are you saying you note what shoes I wear, Severus?"

He tilted his head from side to side as his hand caressed his chin. "I evaluate and note everyone, Hermione. When you've done so to evaluate threats a portion of your life, you retain the same detailing when life is less strained."

"Have you ever dug in my mind instead of just watching?" Hermione questioned.

Severus glowered as he tossed his hand from his face. "No, there isn't a need. Besides, Minerva has expressed her strict Legilimency rules after I dug in Sprout's mind to see if she was lying about her spare mandrake roots."

Hermione gasped and covered her lips. "Snape, you're just as brutish as I thought!"

A smile hinted on his lips as he spoke. "I was correct. She was hiding them from me."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "You have to give people the option, to be honest."

"A very Gryffindor trait," Severus replied.

They were marching through the Great Hall, and Hermione turned and began walking backward in front of him. It was an uncommon vision, and some of the students were whispering. However, it didn't seem to bother Hermione in the least.

"I will have you know, Professor Snape, Gryffindor does have some needed traits," she smiled.

"As to what, Professor Granger?"

"We are courageous, righteous, kind, and built off passion," Hermione nodded and held her hands out to her sides.

His lips thinned to press down a threatening smile. "All rather dull and arrogant traits."

"Selfish, manipulative, and short-tempered, are also very negative traits of your house," Hermione insisted with a small smile.

"Negative to some," Severus corrected her.

Hermione puffed, and a stray curl went fluttering from her cheek. "Well, to most, actually."

"I find them simply traits that can be cultivated for a positive or negative outcome," Severus insisted.

"I believe we're at an impasse then," she groaned.

Snape nodded. "I believe so."

"Then how about a flutter on next week's Quidditch match?" Hermione whispered with a crooked grin.

Severus bent closer as she stopped with her back to the door. "Listening."

"If Gryffindor wins, you will wear my scarf for a week," Hermione smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and shifted. "And if Slytherin wins, you will wear green and silver all week. Every article of clothing, down to your socks," he hissed.

"That's rather unfair, don't you think?"

"You were the one to settle for a scarf," Severus smirked as he pressed a hand on the door.

It was a distance from Hermione, but her cheeks darkened as she gazed up at him. He wasn't touching her, but she felt so… well, she shouldn't open that box.

"I think a scarf would be humiliating enough for someone so proud of his house," Hermione smiled in recovery.

Severus slanted his head and hummed. "Yes, and a scarf wouldn't discourage you. Your house traits are extreme, so, therefore, I must make my wager such."

"You wouldn't know if my shirt under my robes would be green," Hermione offered as her fingers twirled a curl resting on her shoulder.

"I will," he nodded. "You're appalling at lying unless it's life-threatening."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am not."

"You very much are. It is a characteristic I find charming. Your nose scrunches just a touch when you're lying," The Potion Master mused.

Hermione gulped and glanced around at the group of students that were whispering near the staircase. "We should depart. This lingering is going to cause gossip," Hermione whispered.

"What type of gossip, pray tell?"

Her cheeks blossomed with color. "The type you likely won't appreciate."

Severus pulled away and whipped around. Before he could fire off, Hermione stepped in front of him with a pointed scowl. "Don't you dare," she breathed.

He rolled his neck. "Disperse, to your houses. There's nothing to see here," Snape commanded.

The students, five in count, gasped and skirted up the staircase. Hermione covered her lips as she attempted to halt her giggle. Snape glowered down at her. "What?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile as she nodded toward the door. "You're just always surprising, Severus Snape."

He opened the door and gestured to the opening. "Shall we?"

She beamed and strolled through. "Thank you." Hermione peeled her robes off and breathed. "Oh, I do love autumn."

Severus noted the mint green long-sleeved shirt with her jeans. The shirt had a logo of some sort of muggle item, and the jeans fit remarkably well. The stellar high heels only accentuated the witch's form. Hermione turned, and he cleared his throat.

"Do you expect another letter this evening?"

Hermione shifted, and hummed. "Well, possibly. He usually is prompt. I appreciate that about him."

Severus nodded and slowed his pace to match hers. "You enjoy his writing as much as he enjoys yours?"

"I hope so," Hermione snorted. "He should be writing my entries instead if I were honest. He's quite intelligent and perceptive. Severus, why are you so curious about my mystery fan?"

"You're quite attached, and I have an interest in finding out the measure as to why," he responded.

Hermione brushed her curls from her shoulder and shifted her lips before speaking. "Well, his mind is unique. No, not unique in the sense of singularity," Hermione puffed and moved her head from side to side. "He expresses his thoughts as I run through mine. Logical and precise, but passion is held within. I enjoy that immensely."

"Does physical contact make you uncomfortable?" He questioned.

Hermione's eyebrows raised toward her swooped fringe. "Occasionally, but more so it's about intimacy. If I don't have an established relationship with someone, I don't appreciate them entering my personal space."

"I tend to agree," Severus nodded.

"As a woman, I tend to view men in a doubtful light as it be. The possession of one's body amounts to far more gratification for them than the flowers they pick."

Snape's lips thinned as he rolled his shoulders. "That is true in a majority of masculine persuasion. The instinct to dominate, possess, and command is within the default. However, the mind is a far more interesting token to master."

Their strolling was paced in such a way that Hermione had the chance to side-step and frown at him. "Why have you been alone for so long?"

"Truthfully?" He inquired.

Hermione bounced her head.

"The alignment of my mind and regret have caused a fissure in my inspiration to seek companionship."

"Harry says you loved his mother deeply," Hermione remarked.

Severus's jaw squared as he eyed the witch next to him. "I did. She was the first witch I identified as an equal."

"Does her death prevent you from opening that realm of your heart again?"

He stopped his pace, and Hermione stepped in front of him. Severus's eyes were liquid flame as he scrutinized her expression. "It was a trespass I have had difficulty overcoming. My growth as a human being was complicated and distorted, and my mistakes were a blaring fire that burnt sacred ground. It's more than acceptance that can heal such a self-inflicted wound."

Hermione lifted her hand and pressed it to his chest. "If you give it a chance, ashen earth grows a far more fruitful bounty with care."

"Do you believe that, or is it a hopeful musing?" Severus asked.

The witch exhaled and ran her fingers over his robes before departing from his personal space. "I believe we can build our own salvation within. It may take effort and discomfort, but clearing the waste of past ghosts from our mind can release the burden that carries."

"What is your ghosts' bane?"

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers over her cheek. "Well, love, Severus. The cruelties I suffered were from hate and anger. My innocence was severed and stolen from me in ways that no human should suffer. I'm not alone in my plight, but my anguish has been a personal battle. It's taken several years of self-induced agony to realize I can free myself through love. That's why I go to Harry's every Friday and see the Malfoys so often. Love gives wings where shackles can't hold."

He blinked and cleared his throat. "Often, when you speak, it holds weight beyond your words."

She beamed and shrugged. "I contemplate my existence more so than most. My flaw is my neverending concern with my position in this world. The scars on my body are less potent than the ones on my heart."

Severus gestured to her arm, and she lifted it in offering. He peeled back the sleeve and traced the silvery letters. "This does not mark ownership of yourself. Remember that, Hermione," he delicately pulled up his sleeve and revealed the faded tattoo. "Neither of these does," Snape nodded.

Her cheeks filled with heat as she stared up at him. "You're so much different than I thought, Severus. I'm relieved to have you as a companion while the world is grey," Hermione whispered.

He smiled and released her arm. "I'm relieved you feel that way, Hermione."

She cleared her throat and pivoted. "Let's not keep the Potters waiting," she puffed and shook off her blush.

Severus paced behind her as they rounded toward the gate. His eyes skirted her form, and for the first time, they lingered beyond analysis. Hermione only glanced back to give him a reassuring smile as they reached the bars. Tonight would be an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Hermione walked into the door with Severus in tow, and Ginny stopped as she was holding a basket of laundry. "Hermione, I didn't know you were bringing someone."

"My apologies for the intrusion, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter has requested my assistance," Severus declared.

There was thudding on the staircase, and Harry appeared with Albus in his arms. "Ah, Severus, you came early. I appreciate it," Harry declared.

Hermione leaned to him and kissed his cheek before stealing Albus from him. "Hello, Harry. My little Albus, how's my bookish boy?" Hermione giggled and nosed his cheek.

Albus wrapped his arms around her neck and giggled. "Aunt Nee!"

Hermione paced toward the sitting room and spoke. "Albus Severus, you best not be putting candy in my hair," she groaned as he laughed.

Snape scowled and tilted his head to gaze after the witch.

"Oh, Harry named him after you," Ginny laughed and waved. "She loves to use the boys' names in full."

"What was the urgency to help me tonight, Severus?" Harry asked.

Snape ran a hand over his robes and hummed. "I believe you've been requesting for assistance for some time, correct?"

Harry nodded and gestured to the door under the stairs. "I have all our brewing supplies in the basement, so the children don't get into them."

Severus bowed his head in Ginny's direction. "Mrs. Potter."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Ginny asked.

Snape paused and hummed.

"Of course he is, Gin. He's family too," Harry interrupted and moved to the door. "Let's get started."

* * *

Hermione was sipping her wine as she stood in the kitchen with Ginny. The boys were watching a film, and Ginny had a monitor sitting in the kitchen to listen. There was something on the redhead's mind, and Hermione waited patiently for her to release it.

"So, you came with Snape?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bobbed her head as she took another swig. "He's my match."

Ginny dropped the spoon on the floor, and her face explained just how shocked she was. "What!"

"Yes, I found out last weekend," Hermione sighed.

"Wait, hold the fucking quaffle, Granger! You found out last week, and you didn't tell me?" Ginny shouted.

Hermione gestured with her free hand. "Keep it down, sound carries in this house," she puffed.

"So, he's here as your date?"

"No, nothing like that," Hermione groaned. "Harry needed help with some potions."

"You mean he asked Harry if he could come help? Harry was asking why the sudden urgency."

Hermione grimaced and glanced back at the cracked basement door. "He did?" she whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Seems he decided to come help finally."

Hermione twitched her nose and rolled her neck. "Well, we had a difficult couple of days last weekend. Neither of us was prepared to find out that our match was each other. However, at ninety-eight percent compatibility, I suppose our reactions were potent."

"Ninety-eight!" Ginny cried.

Hermione pressed her hand to her forehead. "Please don't inform him we're talking about this… Yes, ninety-eight. At first, he was thoroughly against it, but he apologized and now wants to build a friendship."

"Merlin in a bloody tower, Hermione! Why didn't you write to me? Why didn't you tell me? This can't be easy," Ginny groaned and picked up the forgotten spoon.

Hermione swallowed the rest of her wine and nodded. "It hasn't been, but," she paused and chewed her lip. "It's odd. When we aren't arguing, we get along well."

"Oh? How well?"

Hermione moistened her lips and puffed. "He found out about Madame and gave me some rather indulgent compliments. He's coarse and a bit abrupt, but I find it almost relieving. There's an honesty about how he sees the world and hides his turmoil with a measure I haven't mastered."

Ginny's mouth fell agape as she blinked. "Wow, Hermione, I'm, this is a bit to take in."

She bobbed her head and reached for the bottle to fill her glass. "Yes, I agree."

"You're telling me you're going to marry Severus Snape?"

Hermione's hand jerked, and the wine spilled a bit on the counter. "Now, let's not jump the fence yet, Gin. We both agreed to build a friendship and then seeing where it goes."

"Well, you have bloody six months to find out!"

Hermione puffed and took a healthy mouthful of her wine. "Alright, let's talk about the entry. Anything eventful this week?"

Ginny grinned and wagged her eyebrows. "You mean, did your wordy lover write? Yes, he did."

"Okay, where is it? I'd rather do it now than later because knowing you when Snape leaves. You want all the details."

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand. The crisp letter floated into the room, and Hermione snatched it with eagerness. Her fingers rushed to open it, and she sighed at the elegant handwriting.

**My Dearest Wordsmith,**

**The pinnacle of perfection is within your mind. I could brazenly lavish in this entry with insatiable delight for hours. You approach this with a coy tease, and I hunger for it. Words of long-forgotten needs and urges that a man possesses for his fixation.**

**Gaia, the maiden and heroine, finds herself in a rather large dilemma, but not on the surface. No, the gentle and familiar plains of her curves could be caressed and cared for with soft hands or fierce heat. A woman possesses the most significant power of all; to master a man's desires. Now she must choose who will birth her a new life—the patient and kind words of man, or the heat and flames of the sun.**

**The approach with how the state of our world brings me relief. Even beyond the inherent feeling of disgust and unjust that this bill surmises. Each of your entries has held a texture of life, love, despair, and conviction. The mapping of the human condition and how we sift through life, attempting to find grace. However, this piece, this is your masterpiece.**

**Does Gaia inspire the satisfaction that all women need? The imagery of being in darkness and listening to the person speaks their truths. Real intimacy does lie within those moments of vulnerability, and you capture hers in such a way, my belief is she is an abstract vision of yours. Salvation within the heart is led by the weighted shackles on our minds.**

**I do hope that whichever her choice, she remains the fruits of the earth. For, within her is the birth of life and magic itself. She is the reason this devoted worshiper has come to bask in her revelries with every entry. The goddess of sensual knowledge and affection can only be revered in such a light.**

**Always a Devotee,**

**Adoring Bibliophile**

Hermione almost tossed the letter away as her cheeks burned. "It's, oh," she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Ginny pressed. "Read it."

"No, I mean, I shouldn't. This one is personal, extremely personal," Hermione said as her eyes grew.

Ginny scowled and pointed. "Read it!"

Hermione was trying to digest the revelation as she chewed her lips. She couldn't tell her yet. No, she needed to sift through the concept that Severus Snape had been mentally stimulating her for the last six months. She breathed and swallowed the rest of her glass before nodding. Ginny wouldn't understand the underline hints he laid bare for her.

Hermione began, and her cheeks darkened with every line. As fate would do her, no kindness, Harry and Severus had climbed from the basement as Hermione was reading. She avoided his eyes while finishing an incredibly passionate letter.

"Merlin, Hermione! Now, you can't deny it this time. That was a clear indication of a mind shag," Ginny giggled and sighed. "Wow, what a letter," she fanned herself.

Harry tutted. "I doubt the bloke would appreciate you are sharing his letters when they're worded in such a way, Hermione," he said with a blush reaching his cheeks.

"Ah, did your devotee write again?" Severus questioned.

Hermione swallowed and bounced her head without looking up. "Yes, he did. Quite clearly, he did."

Snape arched his eyebrow and bent to try and make eye contact. "It seems that revelations can be ice to the mind," he mused.

Hermione puffed and glared at him. "Yes, especially since the reveal could have been less dramatic."

The Potters glanced at each other. It was clear this was a conversation that was obtuse for a reason.

"Quill to page, we all have our own vices, Hermione," he responded and stood up. "Mrs. Potter, how did you find her newest entry?"

"Well, it was beautiful. Likely why Mr. Witty was so fervent to add his commentary," she laughed.

Harry shook his head and turned to Severus. "They'll be like this all night. I swear, if she doesn't find out who this bloke is, she's going to burst."

Hermione glowered at Harry and groaned. "Don't be such a pox, Harry. I enjoy his letters."

"Understatement, Hermione. You obsess about them," Harry sighed. "Maybe we should go sit with the kids?"

"I'll meet you inside, Harry," Severus nodded.

Hermione turned from Severus as he sat on one of the barstools at the counter. He straightened his robes and Ginny moved to grab him a glass of wine. "Snape, what are your intentions with Hermione?"

Hermione pressed her free palm to her forehead. "Merlin, Gin. Can you just be normal and not intrusive for one evening?"

He took the offered glass and nodded. "Thank you, Ginerva. Well, my intentions, as I've spoken to Harry about, is companionship."

"You told Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced at him.

Severus agreed. "He deserved to know, and I explained it in full."

Ginny glanced at her pans before leaning on the counter and smiling. "Ninety-eight percent?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"The whole age thing is a bit strange," Ginny confessed. "Wasn't there something against it in the bill?"

"There was, with compatibility being an exception," Severus responded before sipping his glass.

"Have you both talked about the possibility of having a wedding?"

Hermione nudged her friend and went to the icebox. "Merlin, Gin. He just said what his intentions are. Can you please stop prying?"

"No, we haven't. I was thoroughly against this match at first. She deserves someone far less damaged."

Ginny shifted, and hummed. "What changed your mind?"

"That she was willing to surrogate for someone she cared for. A duty that could be a detriment to her person," Snape sighed and shook his head. "If she's willing to place duty and love above her safety, I can attempt to do so myself."

"That's very un-Slytherin of you," Ginny laughed.

"She was planning on surrogating for the Malfoys," Snape voiced.

Hermione still had her face in the fridge, not looking for anything in particular, but uninterested in returning to the conversation. This was difficult because her friend was digging into the harder to ask questions.

Ginny gasped and frowned. "Hermione, you were going to surrogate for the Malfoys?"

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, Astoria can't have any more children."

"It would be a crime to put her through something as difficult as that due to my ineptitude to walk in discomfort. This is not an easy task, Ginerva. Taking a woman in her prime and shackling her to me in a forced scenario without her choice being honored. It causes feelings of grotesque and failure to surface."

Hermione pivoted with pumpkin juice in her hand as she scowled. "I have the option to walk away. You're not the only one who can, Severus."

He nodded. "I'm clear about that."

"Stop declaring that you're the root cause of disgust. Age is a barrier, but after a certain milestone, it matters less. I don't care how old you are, and I certainly don't care what others think about that subject. I was more worried about ending up with a man who couldn't keep his damned dirty laundry in the basket."

Ginny snorted and nodded. "She was. Her biggest fear was being paired with a man who was dumb as Goyle," she laughed.

Hermione groaned and pulled out a cup for her juice. "If the biggest issue I have in my life is my marriage is amiable and platonic, then I think I've won a large battle."

"Platonic? You both aren't going to shag? The whole baby thing does come to mind, Hermione," Ginny glared at her.

Hermione cleared her throat and exhaled. "Ginny, I love you. Please stop worrying about my intimate life behind closed doors."

"Intimacy comes in several different levels," Severus mused as he lifted the forgotten letter on the counter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, it does."

"'The imagery of being in darkness and listening to the person speaks their truths. Real intimacy does lie within those moments of vulnerability,' I believe we spoke about this last weekend," Snape said.

"We did," Hermione said through her teeth.

Ginny caught on and stood up. "Snape, are you her secret love letter writer?"

Hermione pressed her hand to her face.

"Yes," Severus smiled. "I waited until this letter to reveal the truth."

"Which was a ballocks maneuver," Hermione spat.

"Why is that? You wouldn't have fully believed my claims unless I waited," Snape responded.

"You could have told me," Hermione growled. "You've known all week about Madame, and you waited to drop that rather intimate letter in my lap!"

Ginny gasped and stifled her giggles. "Hermione, Hermione! He's your match!"

Snape's lips held the hint of a smile. "I felt it was appropriate to wait."

"Why do you have to be so impossible, Severus! You embarrassed me by looking over the letters, and the fact that you were the writer of them could have eased some of that tension."

"Yes, I could have. However, it was pleasant to see you fawned over them. I hadn't the urge to ruin your anticipation for the next."

"Okay, I'm following now," Ginny interrupted the tense banter. "Snape didn't tell you he was the writer of the letters even though he had the opportunity?"

Hermione turned to the redhead and groaned. "He comes over, mends my twisted ankle, digs through my bedroom for the letters, and then proceeds to read them. It felt like I was caught with my knickers down."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and glanced at the smirking Slytherin. "And she calls me intrusive."

"You are," Hermione puffed.

"I was surprised that she held them in such high regard and didn't want to ruin her enjoyment of them yet," he replied.

"Is that why you were objective at first?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blinked and released her tense posture to gaze at Severus. He shifted and sipped his wine before twitching his nose. "A rather large portion was due to my surprise that she was the writer I've been devoting time to. I spent time and effort over those letters, not to seduce a young witch, but to enjoy the feeling of moments I dared not confess to missing. A brilliant mind is a unique quality."

"Oh," Hermione said dumbly as her ears burnt under her curls.

Ginny bobbed her head. "Okay, Severus. You have my vote. I won't meddle, and I'll make sure my Mum doesn't either."

He smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, Ginerva. Now, with such being scored away, I will join Harry."

Hermione watched him leave and shook her head. "Sometimes. I fully believe that man could manipulate his way out of death."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and smirked. "I never thought you and Snape were a match, but seeing you both together, well, it's hard to argue with."

Hermione breathed. "How am I going to tell the family if this goes further?"

Ginny snorted and waved her hand. "Just get pregnant. Mum won't curse him."

Hermione smacked Ginny's shoulder and shook her head. "What am I going to do about this mess? He's too intelligent and cunning."

"Isn't that why Draco wanted you to date a Slytherin?"

"I suppose," Hermione said as she picked up the letter. "I will miss these."

"Tell him to write you letters all week then," Ginny pushed. "If he communicates well with them, then it would be a grand way to grow this into something less platonic."

Hermione chewed her lips and nodded. "I'll ask him how he feels about it at dinner tomorrow night."

Ginny giggled and hugged Hermione. "Oh, I never thought I'd be so excited for you to see Snape."

Hermione snorted as she glanced down at the elegant handwriting. "Me either, Gin."


	9. Chapter 9

After the dizzying decision on what to wear, Hermione puffed and slid on her robes. If she looked like she was going on a date, he might object. However, if he offers for her to shed the robes, then it won't seem so suspicious to be dressed nicely? She shook her head as she checked her image in the mirror.

Stopping, she examined herself. Did she want to go on a date with him? Did he want this to be a date? Settling on a lie, she nodded and gulped. Hermione dressed up plenty for going out with friends. That's all this was. A friendly dinner… with a man, she was supposed to marry. With a man, she was supposed to marry, and he happened to be Severus Snape.

Hermione skirted from her office and fussed with her curls as her heels sounded on the stone. Did her makeup seem alright? Would he be appalled at the concept of her freshening her appearance for this dinner? She was a wreck. Why was this so difficult?

Reaching the dungeons, she ran her palms over her robes and went to the furthest door. Hermione gulped and pressed her knuckles to the barrier with a timid knock. She tapped her toe to the ground and breathed to settle her heart rate.

When the door opened, her eyebrows raised. Severus had on a pure white buttoned shirt and seemed as if he attempted to right his hair. Hermione plastered on a smile and scrunched her shoulders. "Good evening." She could kick herself at how small her voice sounded.

"Come in, Professor," he nodded and opened the door for her.

Hermione stepped inside to see the office she had snuck into many years ago. Severus seemed less intimidating outside of his robes, but her tongue was most certainly tied. It was a fair assessment that she was nervous.

Snape opened up the far end door and nodded. "I have everything finished."

"Finished? Did you make dinner, Severus?" She asked while crossing the threshold.

"I felt it was appropriate given the circumstance," he agreed and shut the barrier. "Would you like me to hang those for you?"

Hermione inhaled and nodded. "Of course," she said and unbuttoned her robes.

His quarters smelt of the precious herbs and potions he brewed. Earthy and warm, but the rich textures of dinner melted on the air. There wasn't a window, but the draft of the stone seemed almost to carry the scents across the space.

The attire she had picked for this evening was a simple blue dress that reached her knees. Conservative, comfortable, and form-fitting at the bodice. It had a very throwback feel, and even the three-quarter sleeves gave her a bit of coverage.

Her eyes met his, and she could see he was noting her appearance. Severus often reminded her of a hawk with focused scrutiny and the power of such a gaze. It made her shift on her heels and hand him the robe.

"Your book is in my bag," she assured him with a smile.

Snape nodded and cuffed his sleeves after setting the clothing on the hook. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione nodded.

He gestured toward the bookcases. "You can browse while I make certain things are completed."

She watched him pace from the room, and she exhaled. Why did this feel so tense? Hermione wandered the room and glanced at the bookcases. Everything was very Slytherin. Greens and silvers cluttered the furniture and decor. There was no doubt this man was proud of his house. Hermione eyed the different novels, but her interest was caught by the desk close to the fireplace.

Her feet carried her to it, and she ran fingers over the parchment. Her articles were snipped and set neatly next to the inkwell. He was precise, efficient, and quite the silent sentimental type. She glanced at the different books on the hutch above the desk, and her eyebrows raised.

"I took a fondness to mythology after reading your segments," His deep tone filled the room.

Hermione jerked and pivoted, pressing her bum against the desk. "That's lovely," she murmured.

Severus offered her a goblet and tilted his head. "For your nerves. You seem to be quite tense this evening."

She rocked her head and breathed. "I'm sorry, it's well," she paused and sipped her glass. "I know I'm a bit nervous. We've had plenty of discoveries over the last week."

"Did you want to speak about them?"

She nodded, and Severus waved her over to the sofa. Hermione sat down and crossed her leg over the other before sipping her drink again. She wasn't positive about it, but the fruity texture made it delectable.

Snape sat down near her, but not encroaching her space. "What is on your mind?"

"You wrote some very," Hermione cleared her throat. "Intimate things, Severus."

"I have been doing so for several months," he agreed.

Hermione glanced at him and knitted her brows. "Do you write them for self-fulfillment?"

"Are you questioning if I have an interest in your mind as I've written in several letters?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm asking. They all hold a compelling grasp of interest in my mind," Hermione sighed, and her lips curled. "That's why I've loved them for so long."

"Yes, I find your mind attractive. The words you string together in a beautiful tale of longing, yearning, and passion are distinctive and overwhelming."

Her cheeks darkened as she drank another sip. "Why out yourself in a letter and not tell me?"

Severus touched his chin before tilting his head. "I wanted to reveal myself in the way I always have to you. We spoke of deficits, and one of mine is communication."

Hermione twitched her nose and turned toward him. "Do you find me attractive?"

He snorted and gave her an expression that clearly stated she had to be joking. "Are we fishing for compliments, Hermione?"

"No," she huffed. "It is a genuine question."

Severus reached over and touched her face, the pad of his thumb grazing her cheekbone. It was a delicate gesture and didn't cross a line. It was this gentle texture of him that she found quite attractive over the last week. "Yes, you're very attractive. Too attractive in both form and mind."

"Too attractive?" She breathed.

"You honestly haven't the faintest clue how beautiful you are. You hold this natural light within that radiates and pulls others toward you. It has been the most frustrating and taxing burden to work with someone I shouldn't have been observing."

Her lips peeled apart as her eyes grew. "You truly feel that way?"

"Yes," he sighed before pulling away. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes," she stumbled and smiled.

Severus stood up and offered his hand. Hermione enjoyed the civilities he often provided, and she pressed her fingers to his before standing. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was slowly ticking those boxes. Maybe this whole law business wasn't so gruesome after all?

Snape led her to the table at the corner of the room and released her hand. Hermione sat down, and he disappeared only to swiftly return with plates, setting them down at each of their positions. It was a pleasant dinner of roasted chicken with rosemary and vegetables.

"This looks delightful," Hermione declared as Severus fetched his abandoned drink.

"Thank you," he replied and sat down.

Hermione lifted her fork and tilted her head. "Severus, did you ever want to get married?"

His lips curled, and he shook his head. "Marriage has always been a foreign concept for me. My parents had a loveless marriage from what I retain. My father was explosive and abusive, and my mother was withdrawn."

"That's shameful. I'm so sorry," Hermione sighed and took a bite.

"It is difficult to imagine that you wouldn't have entertained marriage and children. You are endearing with the Potters' children," He voiced.

Hermione hummed and sipped her glass. "There is a story to the reluctance I've had to rush into marriage."

"I'm listening," he murmured while slicing his chicken.

"When the war ended, and our wounds were all nursed, Ron had asked me if I would marry him. I told him no, it was too soon and I needed to find my way. He decided that it wasn't worth waiting for and left. So, I decided until I found someone worthy enough, I would focus on my career."

Severus nodded after swallowing. "He was always an impatient Weasley."

Hermione beamed and rocked her head. "Yes, but we're over it now, and he's a decent friend. I don't visit him and Padma as much as he likes, but that's only because he's rather nosy about my personal life."

"Do you find yourself disappointed? I was more positive last weekend than you were, but in light of my reveal, is it a disappointment for you?"

Hermione groaned and glared at him. "Severus, I haven't once been disappointed with you. It wasn't our choice, but aside from the first evening, you've been remarkably kind, polite, and patient. Not usually adjectives I used for you before."

"Were you disappointed to find out your devotee was myself?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. "No."

His lips curled as he leaned closer. "Are you positive?"

"If you can craft a letter that makes my knees weak, I'm positive we aren't going to have an issue, Severus," Hermione puffed as she reached for her drink.

"Skirting the subject, but I'll allow it," he smirked. "Were you interested in continuing correspondence?"

She waited a moment so as not to seem eager. "Yes, that would be nice," Hermione nodded.

"Really? Hm, that is quite interesting, Hermione," he said and relaxed in his chair.

"Laugh it up, but those letters are, and I'll coin your phrase, a witch's delight," she sighed.

Severus set his fork down and twitched his nose. "We'll continue this conversation at a later date. I have more questions, but some of which are deemed inappropriate."

Her cheeks were flaming as she swallowed and nodded. "Alright."

His eyes cast to his plate as he rolled his shoulders. "Your attire is very fitting tonight. Do you often wear dresses such as that?"

Was he a bit… shy? Hermione smiled and nodded. "I enjoy them. I have a green one. I think you'll appreciate it. I'll wear it next time."

Severus took his fork in hand and met her gaze. "That would look striking on you."

Hermione beamed and reached across the table, touching his hand. "I do appreciate the compliment, Severus. You look quite fetching outside of your robes."

He grimaced. "No, I do not. Don't press yourself to lie for my benefit."

"Did my nose scrunch when I said it?"

Snape thinned his lips to stifle a smile. "No."

The witch drank a healthy measure from her goblet and nodded. Hermione gripped her courage she often boasts about and stood up, rounding the table. This was entirely out of her comfort zone. Her body bent, and her fingers caressed Severus's cheek while her lips touched the other.

The Potion Master jerked and stilled at her proximity. "Dinner tastes wonderful," she whispered and retreated from his space.

He examined her move back to her seat and straightened his shirt. Hermione was still smiling as she picked up her fork and continued her meal. It was silent for a bit as they finished their food, but Hermione felt reasonably better after. He was just as nervous as she was, and that made her remarkably more comfortable.

She liked Severus Snape. He was honest in a different way about his feelings, and she didn't realize she was staring until he tilted his head. "Something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the courtyard," she responded.

"How so?" he frowned.

"We were talking about Jane Eyre," she clarified.

Severus rocked his head and set down his silverware. "Yes, I remember. I still stand by what I stated."

"I know," she laughed.

"I thought that we could read this evening," he mused.

Hermione rocked her head and finished her drink. "Yes, that sounds decent."

"I would like to read to you," he clarified.

Her face filled with a blush as she smiled. "Alright."

Severus stood up and banished their plates with a flick of his wand before striding to her. His hand was held out, and she grasped it before climbing from her chair. The drink must have been a bit more potent than she thought. Hermione jostled and found her balance with her free hand pressed against his torso.

Hermione glanced up with wide eyes at the towering man next to her. "I'm sorry," she started.

She couldn't finish, however, because he had decided to bend and close the distance. Fireworks were an understatement as he kissed her lips. Friendship? Oh no, that was entirely off the table. Hermione wove her arms around his neck, and he lifted her small form from the ground.

Her soft sighs echoed into his mouth as he set her on the sofa. The Potion Master wasn't just a master at brewing. The man knew how to use his tongue and did so in the most delightful way. Not too much. Precise and core-wrenching. When he released her lips, he puffed and stroked her cheek.

"My apologies," he sighed.

Hermione shook her head and tugged him to her again. All of the sexual tension he's provided in letters for months and she'd be damned if he was going to apologize for it. She urged him to sit down and straddled his lap as she whimpered and touched his chest.

Severus pulled away and groaned. "Slow down, girl."

Hermione cast her face to the ceiling and rang out in laughter. "This is the boldest thing I've ever done, and you're telling me to slow down."

He touched her cheek, and she glanced at him. "For your benefit. Slow down, Hermione," Severus whispered. "Plenty is happening at once, and I don't want you to feel regret."

Her fingers touched his cheeks, and she nodded while maintaining eye contact. "What are you going to read to me?"

He smiled and pulled a stray curl from her cheek. "You'll enjoy it."

"Why does this feel so comfortable?" She frowned.

"You know that I've spoken my truth. That has always been your way, and I've found it an attractive trait in a woman. You pour the strive for truth and understanding incessantly in your writing."

"You desire me beyond friendship, Severus?"

He nodded, and his lengthy fingers stroked and twirled in her hair. "Irrefutably."

Hermione met his lips and sighed as his free hand traced her arm to her back. It wasn't as potent as the previous embraces, but it was languished and steamy. She could do this all night. Books, him, yes, that sounded like perfection.

"We should probably desist," he whispered when she came up for air.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "You're likely correct."

He snagged her lips again, and his grip on her back tensed. He wanted to consume her, and she could feel it through his grasp. That provoked a rather sultry sound in their mouths as she moaned. Oh, this was so much better than shagging. Well, shagging anyone else. If he summoned these emotions just touching her, she knew it would be a passionate affair.

Severus panted when they parted with moistened lips. "I must insist we pause, Hermione."

She smiled and enjoyed the swollen textures of her lips. "Agreed, full stop," Hermione said before climbing from his lap.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the desk. "Would you retrieve your entries?"

"You're going to read my story to me?"

Severus nodded and readjusted his position. "Yes."

Hermione climbed from the sofa and straightened her dress. Her hair was mussed and wild, but she cared not. She collected the clippings and turned to see he was relaxed against the sofa, his arms stretched around the rim. Severus Snape suddenly seemed so very attractive. Gnawing at her swollen bottom lip, she walked over and offered them.

"Sit," he gestured to the sofa.

Hermione smirked and crawled into his lap, propping up against the arm of the sofa. Her legs cast over his other thigh, and she pressed her cheek to his chest. Severus exhaled and stroked her hair before adjusting the page.

"Ginerva introduces her column, etcetera, etcetera," he grumbled. "Yes, there we are," he rumbled.

Hermione listened to him, read, and play with her curls. It was such a soothing and lovely experience. Her words sounded so delightful off Severus's tongue, and she was enchanted by them once again. Had she known he was going to be so comfortable and the hours were going to tick by, she likely would have sat in the space on the couch. Falling asleep in his lap was not what she expected from their Saturday night together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione startled from her dreamless slumber and glanced around. She was not in her bedroom. The smooth fabric that touched her skin was dark, and the fire was embers, only revealing small flickers of the room. Hermione felt her form and noted her dress was no longer on her body, but a loose item.

When she reached for her wand, she flicked it at the flames and brightened the room. It was a simple room with an armchair, wardrobe, and night table. Hermione glanced down and noted a green long sleeve shirt, buttoned enough to cover her chest. Had Severus changed her? The thought made a blush creep to her cheeks.

She pulled from his mattress and noted the dress sitting on the edge of the bed. The shirt dangled over her thighs, and her body swam in it. Shrugging and rubbing her eyes, she left the bedroom while cuffing the lengthy sleeves.

Hermione entered the sitting room and scowled at the silence. "Severus?"

She had checked the kitchen and by course of her investigation, padded to the restroom. The door was cracked, and light poured through. There was a part of Hermione's brain that registered she shouldn't do it, but she did anyway. Pushing the door open, the image in front of her was surprising.

Severus was standing at the mirror in nothing but a towel. He had it wrapped with a secure tuck around the lower portion of his hips, and was dripping droplets on the grey carpet below him. The Potion Master looked entirely different than she imagined. Instead of slender and malnourished form, Severus had natural curvatures of a man who kept his presence in the forefront of his mind.

He had pivoted to the witch in her silence and tilted his head. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione took in the massive amount of scars, and her brain sputtered to life. "Merlin, Severus, I'm so sorry!" She huffed and reached for the doorknob. "I'll just," she halted her tongue when he took a step toward her.

"I have tea on the table," he mused.

She dropped her gaze as the heat radiated from her face. "Thank you," she mumbled and moved to leave.

"Hermione," his rumbling voice prevented her feet from moving.

"Yes, Severus?" She whispered and avoided gawking any further.

He touched her cheek, and she glanced up at him. "I understand I'm not attractive. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Her lips peeled apart as she swallowed. "I believe we have a different concept of attractive."

His cheeks displayed a pink tint as he nodded. "Enjoy your tea. I'll be out shortly."

With his dismissal, Hermione pulled from his fingers and paced toward the table. Merlin, fuck, who would have thought? She knew he was tall and a bit lean, but under the layers of his robes and shields, she would have never guessed he looked… well, he was quite handsome to look at.

The thought scorched her face as she prepared her tea. Elicit thoughts of him in several degrees of enjoyment had toyed with her mind. Shirtless and reading in her sheets while she traced his scars. His fingers running over the rise and fall of her in discovery. Shit, she had to stop!

Hermione puffed and sipped her tea as she walked the room, browsing the bookcases. She needed a distraction. She'd never think in a million wizards on the planet that Severus Snape caused her to feel like a randy being of need. The witch stood on her toes and glanced at the top shelf. The books were older and seemed to be in pristine condition. Were these his prize pieces?

"Do you often sleep in?" Severus's voice entered the space.

Hermione returned her heels to the floor and turned. "No, I usually don't sleep that well," she confessed and noted his appearance.

Snape had returned to his black wear that was so common for her to see. "You may borrow the shirt if you don't feel like climbing back into your dress."

"Did you change me?" She asked while twitching her nose.

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I did so in the dark. You retained your modesty."

Hermione smirked and slanted her head. "It doesn't surprise me that you can manage such in the darkness, Severus."

Snape smirked and gestured with one of his hands. "Did you want to head to breakfast?"

"Let me grab my dress and put it in my bag," she sighed and drained her cup.

His eyebrow twitched. "You plan to wear just my shirt to breakfast?"

"Well, I'll have on my robes. It wouldn't be the first time I've rushed to breakfast in nearly nothing under them," Hermione laughed and moved to set her cup down on the table.

"Truly?" He asked, and his neutral expression was interrupted with curiosity.

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Last week, for example. I stayed up and finished editing my entry before reading. I barely woke up in time to get to breakfast and tossed them on over some knickers and ran out the door."

"Did you teach like that?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, I raced back in time to throw on a shirt and shorts."

Severus cleared his throat. "Why don't you go to the restroom and freshen your appearance before we leave. You look quite," he paused.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I looked like we shagged, Severus?"

He rolled his neck and stepped aside. "A subject for later."

Hermione's smile evolved to mischievous as she paced by him. "Your secret is safe with me," she murmured as she glanced back at him from the bathroom door.

* * *

They had a charming breakfast, exchanging words on various topics. It wasn't until their plates were empty and Hermione had twirled a curl into a frizzy mess that they agreed to a stroll. It was the easiest she'd felt around someone in a long time.

They were walking into the Great Hall when her mouth dropped, and she gasped at the person standing there. A bulky wizard with tattoos revealed on his bare arms and long flaming hair. "Charlie! Charlie, oh, what are you doing here?" Hermione shouted and raced to the Weasley.

Charlie laughed and picked up the witch with a wild smile. "Hermione, oh, I mean Professor Granger," he teased.

She pulled from him and scowled. "Did you get injured and decided to visit Hagrid?"

He shook his head and puffed. "No, this mess with the bill," he mumbled. "I have an appointment Monday, but I came to see if McGonagall will let me help around here until my hearing. There's a chance it could be moved up, but the wait for a disavowment is a month, currently."

Hermione pouted and touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. Hagrid was talking about leaving earlier to visit Madame Maxime this year. You might be in luck for a couple of weeks," she smiled.

"How are you, darlin'? Have you been taking care of yourself?" Charlie asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yes, I've been making sure to have time to myself. I'm eating well, sleeping, and reading," Hermione beamed. "It's been a bit more chaotic later."

Charlie exhaled and nodded. "Good. It will be nice to be back at Hogwarts for a time. I can look after you. How are you doing with this bill? Did you receive your letter? Do I need to rough the bloke up a bit?"

Hermione chewed her lips together and was about to answer when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Good day, Mr. Weasley," Severus spoke.

Charlie tilted his head and bobbed his head. "Afternoon, Professor Snape. How's classes been?"

"Usual," Snape answered, but his tone was crisp.

Charlie examined his hand on Hermione's shoulder and her blush. "Something you want to tell me, darlin'?" He asked her.

Hermione puffed and opened her mouth to speak, but Severus took the opportunity. "We are paired," he said.

"I see," Charlie's eyebrows sank. "I suppose it's a good thing I've come back."

"Charlie!" Hermione puffed. "Completely uncalled for!"

"A Dragon Keeper has less understanding of human behavior it seems," Severus mused.

Hermione jerked from Severus and glared at him. "Merlin, Severus!"

Charlie smirked and pressed his knuckles to Hermione's cheek with a playful smack of his lips. "I'll see you later, Hermione. Maybe at dinner, if she says I can stick around."

"Charlie," Hermione groaned. "Please don't tell Mum yet."

"No promises," he smiled and walked off with a wave. "Goodbye, Snape."

Hermione moaned in her hands as she scrubbed her face. "Merlin, Severus," she huffed.

"I don't see how I was uncalculated with my jab. He was quite rude," Severus hummed.

"That's just it! You don't see that. He's my family, and you were acting like a jealous lover," Hermione hissed with narrow eyes.

Snape tossed his hand as his pose was stiff. "I still don't see the miscalculation of my statement."

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head. "Of course, you don't. Why would you? I just can't talk to you right now," she puffed and stomped off, leaving the Potion Master to scowl at her retreating form.

* * *

Hermione finished placing on her heels as she checked her attire in the mirror. She had graded her papers in the afternoon and didn't answer the knock at her door earlier. The witch doesn't lie or push off engagements due to jealous prats, so she was preparing to go to Draco's.

When she stepped into her office, there was a note. Hermione groaned, and she snatched it up to read it.

**Hermione,**

**I shall meet you at Mr. Malfoy's.**

**S-**

She crumpled the single sentence rubbish and tossed it in the bin. What a bloody pox of a man. She was going to take the high road. Hermione was going to ignore the prat until he apologized.

* * *

Draco sipped his glass and shook his head after Severus had finished about their afternoon gone awry. "You're a bloody moron, Severus."

Snape scowled at the pale wizard. "I feel it was completely called for."

"Don't be an idiot," Draco groaned. "The whole of the Weasleys are going to be rude and unforgiving to you. That's her family and the only one she has now."

Severus scowled and scratched his cheek. "Her parents?"

"She couldn't repair their memory loss. They were gone too long," Draco sighed and rolled his neck. "The Weasleys took her in as a family member, and whether you like it or not, you have to make nice."

"I don't see you making nice," Severus hissed with a sneer.

"I'm not in the process of trying to marry her," Draco retorted.

Snape shook his head and waved his index finger in a circle. "I've gotten the Potters' approval."

"That doesn't matter worth a shit if you can't do it with all her family," Draco tutted and shook his head. "This isn't a pureblood contract, Snape. You have to be on your best behavior and summon up enough charm to accept that they're going to say ridiculous things. They're going to press you, hard, and you have to bite your tongue and nod."

"That's ridiculous," Severus hissed. "I didn't choose this."

"Neither did she!" Draco snapped.

Severus groaned and scrubbed his face. "Fine," he huffed. "How do I fix it?"

"Happy wife, happy life, Severus," Draco grumbled. "You have to make it positive. You apologize to her and Weasley. You put on your best charm, which is difficult for you, and go to the next family function as her partner. Comb your hair, wear something other than your robes, and try to impress them for her sake."

Snape twitched his nose and moaned. "Why do I have to impress all of them?"

"Salazar's beard, Snape, you know exactly why. If you plan on marrying that witch and fathering her many children, I suggest you get on the broom with the family concept."

"Many children?" Severus puffed with pink cheeks.

"Astoria and her talk. She wants three," Draco smiled.

Severus scrubbed his face and groaned. "This witch is going to cause my hair to grey."

"Have you both made headway with physical contact? She's a bloody stiff about men touching her," Draco voiced.

Severus let his hands fall from his face to his lap. "Yes."

"How far?"

Severus scowled. "Why the curiosity?"

"Because I'm urgently waiting for her to tell us she's pregnant so we don't have to worry about you buggering it up and her cowing for us to let her surrogate. My father would attempt to kill her. Not to mention the fact that we both talked about her mental state after. I don't want to see her ruined because you can't get your shit together and tell her you want her," Draco huffed.

Snape pushed down his embarrassment and breathed. "No, we haven't slept together, Draco."

Draco nodded and bent to the Potion Master across from him. "If you want to, there's a way to get her there. She confessed it to Astoria, and my wife wanted me to divulge it to you in case you need assistance."

"I do not," Snape gruffed. "She was quite open about her desires last night."

"Oh? How is that? What got her blood boiled?"

"Did you know she had a devoted fan?" Severus questioned.

Draco nodded, and his scowl melted to shock. "You?"

Severus let the curl tug his lips, and he agreed. "Yes."

"Well, that would do it. She was yowling about your letters for months."

"Yes, well, now I am positive she's furious with me. I feel undeserving so. Shouldn't a witch back her companion?"

Draco shook his head and tutted. "Severus, you have to let go of your need always to be right. She's angry because you embarrassed her in front of her family. She would never disrespect you in front of her family or mine. She would take my father's comments and bite her tongue at my mother's crisp evaluation of her if you wanted to have dinner with them. Respect is one of her big ones, and she will loyally defend you if you give her the opportunity. She'd want you to do the same if we disrespected her."

Severus groaned and scrubbed his face. "How do I mend it then?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and hummed. "Well, she's not a material witch, Severus. You could do her a favor and release some of her tension unselfishly."

Snape scowled and tilted his head. "Are you suggesting what I believe you are?"

"Oh, yes, exactly. Get on your knees and pray a bit," Draco snickered.

Severus tilted his head and grazed his chin with fingers. "Will that be a decent apology?"

"It would be the start of one," Draco smirked. "If she was as receptive as I can imagine six months of randy mental foreplay provoked, she could use it."

"I will take your recommendations into consideration," Severus nodded and dropped his hand.

There was a knock at the front door, and Scorpius raced by the open door. "Aunt Nee! Aunt Nee here!"

Astoria answered the door, and the witches giggled. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy to see you!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Astoria, you look so well," Hermione's voice bounced off the hall.

They walked into the sitting room, and Hermione walked over to Draco, kissing his cheek. "Good evening, wanker," she teased.

Severus's eyes traced her form, and he salivated. Not a usual reaction for the poised Potion Master. Hermione was in a tight hunter green dress, and by close, it was nearly skin adhering. All the beautiful rises and falls of her curves were visible—the delightful hourglass with lush thighs to form a pedestal for the vision of sin. The dress went down to just above her knees, but the swooping collar dropped between her pert chest. Topping such a decadent look, she was wearing his new favorite shoes she owned.

"Who are you playing up for, Granger?" Draco laughed.

Hermione batted her curls from her shoulder. "I just felt like dressing up a bit, Malfoy," she turned and scooped up the patient child. "Now, Scorpius Hyperion, are you going to show me what you've been coloring?"

Scorpius gasped and nodded as they left the room, leaving Astoria to cover her grin with her fingers. "It seems she has her ways of revenge."

A line from his latest letter rang in Severus's head. 'A woman possesses the most significant power of all; to master a man's desires.' Snape adjusted his collar and breathed. It was safe to say, she knew of her power, and he was helpless to it. How to approach an apology? He would fumble through dinner, attempting to plot, but Hermione was quite the distraction to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it seems she knows a thing or two about how to remind a worshiper who the deity is... lol more later.


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione didn't bother to wear her robes. The students were mostly in bed, and by the sway of her walk, Severus knew she was still fuming. He couldn't deny his regret for pissing her off, but he was beginning to see the allure of watching her be a bit ticked. Especially in that dress. Salazar, Merlin, someone... Please give him the patience not to rip it.

She opened her office door through the classroom and pivoted. "Good night," she dismissed him.

"Hermione, may I come inside a moment?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed as she tapped her toe on the stone. "Why? So you can tell me once again how you weren't in the wrong?"

"No, so I can apologize," Severus puffed.

Hermione exhaled and stepped aside so he could come into her office. "Fine."

Severus began by unbuttoning his robes as she unlocked her door. Hermione glanced over and tightened her lips as she opened her quarters and stepped through the opening. He watched her stomp to her bathroom, and he went in, hanging up his robes.

Severus always appreciated her quarters. She kept the decor simple, but warm and he could see the textures of her in small ways all over. The ratty sweater over her desk chair that had emotional sentiment. Her organization with her books that were methodical. Her prized volumes were within reach in order of authors. School books and education were up top on the higher shelves, and below were her personal drabbles in journals. The room always smelt of lavender, honeysuckle, and sage, which was an odd combination but was entirely fitting for the witch.

He cuffed his white shirt and stood near the door. If Hermione were receptive to a verbal apology to start, he would enter further. Knowing the witch was about boundaries and decorum, he technically was given a free pass to enter that he wasn't about to squander on culling his anxiety.

Hermione soon exited the bathroom and placed her hands on her hips when a meter away from the Potion Master. "Well?"

"I want to start by apologizing for disrespecting you," He began. "It was poor behavior, and you deserve much better."

Hermione nodded as she glowered up at him. "It truly was poor behavior."

Snape's lips thinned, and he breathed. "I overreacted to Weasley's insult and not only was foul to him but disrespected your family as well."

Her shoulders relaxed as her fingers ran over her torso. "If you had given me the opportunity to defend you, I would have," she voiced.

"I know, and I'm regretful. I've been used to being alone so long, I've forgotten what it's like to have someone there to take turns holding the line."

"I'm not defenseless, Severus. I can hold my own fairly well," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry he was rude to you. I sent him quite a flaming letter about it this afternoon."

Severus stepped into the room and reached for her hand. Hermione offered it, and he kissed her knuckles. "I can brave the storm as long as I know you are willing to sail these uncharted waters with me."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks blossomed with color. "I can," she murmured.

"May I make it up to you?" He asked while caressing her fingers.

"How so?"

Severus licked his lips and breathed. "How about you run a bath, and I rub out the more than certain knots you have in your feet?"

Hermione chewed on her tongue and swallowed. "Just my feet?"

He nodded. "I promise only to touch what you permit. If I approach a line, tell me, and I will stop."

"Alright," Hermione smiled and stole her hand away before pivoting. "Unzip my dress for me?"

Devious. Temptress. Siren. The very words that came to mind as he ran his fingers along the zipper before snagging the metal. It sounded like the overture to an opera as it hissed down her back, and she sighed. "I love this dress, but it is quite tight."

"It is," Severus agreed.

"Do you mind unlatching my heels for me?" Hermione questioned.

He pressed down a smile while kneeling behind her. Severus didn't mind releasing a bit of control in contrite and knew she was amused to no end. She pivoted and held up her foot for his grasp, and he had to bite down a sound of favor at the view. Slowly, he ran his fingers along the line of the heel before unclasping the latch.

Her foot was free, and Severus's fingers ran along her arch before setting it down. He gestured for the next heel, and Hermione wobbled. The Potion Master shifted his thigh further toward her and set the heeled foot on it. Gentle and with purpose. There were moments he knew she just needed it.

"Thank you," she whispered when her foot was free.

He glanced up from the ground. "Of course. You rarely ask for much."

Her smile grew as she bent and kissed his forehead. "I'll go start the water."

Severus watched her pace toward the bathroom and slid the dress from her torso. Salazar's fucking bald head. Even her knickers were green and delicious, looking against her skin. Yes, he could entirely confess that he'd crawl on hands and knees for that witch.

He breathed and set the heels aside the sofa with a small nod and stood. Severus twitched his nose and put the kettle on as the water sounded from the bathroom. Tea would be ready for her when she wanted it. He scratched his chin and tilted his head toward her bedroom. There was a throw he noted on her chest at the foot of her bed, but he dared not walk by the bathroom.

He was just steeping the tea when the water turned off. "Severus," Hermione called out.

"Yes, Hermione?" He answered.

"Could you bring me the lavender oil I have on my desk?"

He arched an eyebrow and stifled a smirk. It was a minimal request at best, but if that was her way of saying she was ready, Snape could deal. He snatched the vial from the desk and paced toward the bathroom. The lovely scent of her soap assaulted his nose while he walked into the bright bathroom.

The witch had bubbles filling the tub as she relaxed against the back. Her smile said it all; she was so relieved he was there. Severus held up the brown bottle and offered it to her. Hermione took it and began the processes of rubbing the oil on her neck and shoulders above the bubbles.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He took the vial and arched an eyebrow. "Shall I make decent on my promise now?"

"Only if you do me one favor, Severus," Hermione sighed as she pressed her cheek against the rim closest to him.

"What would that be?"

"Kiss me," she said.

Dangerous ground. That beautiful cracking between a controlled apology and the start of a potent physical evening. Severus sunk to his knees and stroked her cheek. Oh, he wanted her. Her mind, her body, her. He bent to her face and kissed her with tender accordance.

Hermione sighed and stroked his face before running her damp hand along his neck. "I want you here," she whispered when they parted.

"I know," he agreed and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Even when you can be a prat," she beamed. "I imagine this won't be the last of our fussing, Severus. I will be sure to be creative with my apologies as well."

It was insanity that she wanted to do this with him, but who was he to argue. "If you insist, I am yours," he whispered.

"I do, infallibly, Severus," she smiled.

He pulled away and transfigured a stool from the empty tissue box in the bin. He sat down at her propped up feet, and placed some of the oil on his fingers. The beauty of her hard work rested in her feet and back, but he wouldn't push to take her completely out of her comfort.

"Severus," she sighed as he began to work. "Why the need to apologize in such a way?"

"I insist on self-care, Hermione," Severus said. "You lack such. A deficit we will rectify, the more comfortable we grow."

"Self-care?"

He nodded and thumbed her arch. "Yes, a woman's growth is within. She blooms when she cares for the power she wields."

Hermione moaned, and her toes curled as he continued his work. "Merlin, you always seem to bring forth lines that are butter on my mind."

"Butter?" He questioned.

Hermione sighed and nodded as she cast her head back and closed her eyes. "It melts and tastes delicious with some many things."

He laughed and shook his head. "Butter, fancy that."

She murmured and sighed as he worked up her calves.

"I know I'm abrupt, rude, and commanding," he said.

"I happen not to mind two of those qualities, Severus," Hermione voiced.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he kneaded a bit firmer. "Professor Granger, had I known you liked to be ordered about, I would have done it sooner."

Hermione giggled and glanced at him with his hands, delved into the water. "Oh, Severus, you're trying, but I happen to like that a bit. You're a challenge, and I've always enjoyed a decent challenge."

"Challenge? I would have never suspected you enjoyed one," His tone was sarcastic as he smiled.

Hermione smirked and pulled her legs away from him. She was tucking them around her as she maneuvered toward his form. "How do you feel about coming with me in two weeks to the Burrow? Molly is throwing a Halloween party for the children."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Is a costume required?"

Hermione nodded with a smile. "We could go together. If I get you into a costume, then maybe the Weasleys will take to you easier," she offered before touching his cheek. "I want you to feel accepted in my mix too, Severus."

He breathed and rocked his head. "For you," he said and pointed his index finger just under her nose. "I'll do this because it matters more to you that I'm accepted than it does me."

Hermione sighed and raised from the tub enough to wrap her wet arm around his shoulder and kissed him. It was heady, and she whimpered as his hand skated across her dripping skin. Severus yanked her from the water and set her on the carpet. While kissing her and distracting his wandering eyes, Severus gripped her towel and wrapped it around her form.

"Crawl on your bed," he whispered in her ear when they parted. "I'm going to finish my apology."

Hermione's cheeks were dark as she pulled away enough to gaze at him. "Are you," she stopped when he shook his head.

"I'm going to give you some much-needed relief, Hermione. Put on those green undergarments I could eat off of you," he purred and raced his fingers across her cheek.

Her cheeks were boldly scarlet as she licked her lips. "You could?"

"Devour you in them," he hissed.

She pressed her lips together with her teeth to prevent a giddy smile. "Yes, Sir," she snickered.

"You start that, and I won't just take points away, Miss Granger," he warned.

Hermione gasped and snatched the dress and knickers off the counter before skipping from the room. Severus breathed in with a dramatic rise of his chest. He flicked his wand at the tub, and it drained. Was he truly going to be able to taste the witch he's been craving?

The rapid rapping at her door clearly stated he would have to wait. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and inwardly groaned. Now what?


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione rushed from her bedroom in a purple bathrobe and puffed as she opened the door of her quarters. When she got to her office, she opened the barrier to see Neville panting and waving another letter. Hermione twitched her nose but replaced her impatience with a tilt of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, you're smarter than me, I need you to tell me about this clause. I went to the Ministry Friday, and they sent me this today," Neville groaned.

Hermione nodded and hummed. "Alright, let's have some tea and talk. I need to put on something," she informed him and ushered the nervous man inside.

"I know it's late, but Hannah and I were fighting, and I just don't know. She says that we have to be able to show proof we can have a baby before the six months, but I told her it wasn't true. You know this ministry stuff more than me," Neville huffed.

Hermione pouted as she walked him to the sofa and nodded. "Give me two minutes, and we'll work it out. I'll go get my letter as well."

Neville scrubbed his face and bobbed his head. "I'm sorry to bother you. She told me to go to sleep at work and take some time to let it brew."

Hermione winced and puffed as she rolled her neck. "Okay, well, we'll work it out, alright?"

She paced back toward her bedroom and glanced at the Potion Master in the bathroom. Severus arched an eyebrow at her, and her expression morphed to guilt. Hermione waved him to come over to the bedroom. Snape glanced out the door to see the Herbology understudy had his head in his hands and crept across the hallway.

Hermione shut the door and grabbed her wand on the bed, flicking it. "I'm so sorry," she puffed.

Severus shook his head and touched her cheek. "It's important to have empathy during times like this. Did you want me to depart?"

"Oh, you don't have to unless you need," she was halted by his mouth.

Hermione groaned as his hand peeled the robe apart, and his fingers roamed her skin. The fabric fell to the floor, and the usually silent Potion Master moaned and hissed as he pulled from her mouth. His eyes absorbed her nearly naked flesh.

"Merlin, Severus, we can't keep this up. I'm going to melt," Hermione whimpered as his long fingers danced over her chest.

"You said," he paused and bent to nip her neck. "Two minutes," he huffed.

Hermione laughed and pulled away. "Two minutes isn't even enough to do anything. Let me take care of him, and you can have whatever minutes you want."

Severus exhaled and scrunched his expression. "Fine."

"Don't pout," Hermione tutted and turned around to her wardrobe. "I promise."

She snagged his shirt she borrowed and pulled on some shorts. Suddenly her loungewear to sit with her friend became quite appealing. Severus arched an eyebrow and gestured to the night table. "Shall I come with you if you're bringing out your letter?"

Hermione tilted her head and shrugged. "If you want to out yourself. You'll have to explain why you're in my quarters at nine o'clock in the evening."

Severus handed her the letter, and she pulled her hair out of the shirt. She slid the sleeves up to her elbows and left the room. However, Hermione believed she was alone at first until Neville gasped with wide eyes.

"S-S-Snape?"

Hermione glanced back and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Neville, Severus is here," she declared and handed him the letter.

His eyes grew even more as he read the parchment. "Hermione, this is, blimey, wow."

"That was my reaction as well," Hermione laughed as she sat down next to him on the sofa.

Severus brought over the armchair and flicked his wand for the tea tray. "Mine was far less reasonable."

"So, you two, you're together?" Neville asked with confusion riddled on his face.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "See, we're a ninety-eight percent compatibility rating. I wasn't convinced at first, but it's been quite the eye-opener."

Neville shook his head and glanced over the page. "I mean, I don't really understand it. You hated him."

Severus thinned his lips. "Hate is quite a strong word."

"Oh, no, he's right, I hated you," Hermione laughed and smirked. "I hated that you always had to be right. That you always seemed to discard my ideas, oh, and I always felt like I had something to prove with your scrutiny."

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If I praised you and you took a fondness for me, I'd be miserable."

"Why is that?" Hermione huffed.

Severus arched an eyebrow and ran his fingers over his chin. "Mixed company, Hermione."

Her cheeks darkened as she turned back to Neville. "Let me see your letter."

Neville handed her his letter, and Hermione scowled as she read it over. Plenty of it was garble she was expecting. He had to push forward the wedding in proof that he was following the law. However, Hermione's frown grew.

"Article 78B? Hand me my letter," Hermione hummed.

"So, have you guys talked about getting married soon? The venues are going to fill soon," Neville asked Snape.

Severus shook his head. "No, we haven't talked."

"If you need any help with the wedding business, Hannah is excellent at finding the grand stuff. When they renovated the rooms in the Leaky, she was the person to find all of the vendors," Neville offered.

He was so welcoming. Hermione would have appreciated it more if her blood didn't run cold. "You can't be serious!"

Neville jumped and gasped. "What? What?"

Hermione groaned and narrowed her gaze at the page. "Article 78B, the small bloody print at the bottom. If the pairing doesn't intend disavowment, they will need to prove the prospect of offspring within the time. This is ballocks. Why don't they put it in big bloody red letters saying the witch needs to be in the duff before six months!" Hermione snapped and stood up. "This is bullshit!"

Neville winced and breathed. "Hermione, just take a breath."

"And now I see why Mr. Malfoy's interest in our habits has been bold," Severus sighed.

"Knowing the bloody Ministry, they're going to send red notices to all the pairs in two weeks. Hide it until it's vital. This bullshit is why I didn't work for the broken system!" Hermione growled and paced. "Is it enough that they want us to rush a relationship? All I am is just some bloody breeder."

"You are not to me," Severus mused as he poured three teacups.

"It's the point, Severus! The point that if we needed four months to get to the point of getting married, we should be able to. Honestly, six months is ridiculous!" Hermione snapped and rubbed her face.

Neville sighed and nodded. "It's going to be alright, Hermione."

Hermione let out another guttural sound and waved her hand in the air. "I have a bloody one-bedroom flat. How am I going to work and still raise a child."

Neville glanced at Severus, who subtly gestured for him to wait before handing the man a cup.

Hermione rolled her neck as she stopped and ran fingers through her hair. "Merlin, fuck, what if I can't even have a baby? What does that mean? I just can't believe this ballocks. Even if we start today, there's no guarantee I'll be pregnant in six months!"

Neville winced and glanced at Severus again, who gave him the same motion.

"I have to talk to Gin about potions. That's going to be a bloody grand conversation. Oh, and what the bloody hell am I going to tell Minerva? How am I going to do this?" Hermione glanced at the ceiling and breathed before turning and noted Severus sipping his cup. Her face melted, and she gasped. "Merlin, Severus, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and beckoned her over with two fingers.

Hermione puffed and walked over with guilt running over her features. Severus unfolded his legs and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the subtle hints of herbs on his shirt as she pressed her forehead to his chin.

"Oh, girl, when are you going to learn that this isn't something for you to worry about? I have it, alright?" He sighed and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"It's just so much to take in," Hermione murmured.

"I know, which is why you don't worry about the busy portion of this. I'll take care of it."

She nodded against him, and the anxiety faded.

"Alright, let's finish this conversation so Mr. Longbottom can go to bed."

Hermione pulled from Severus and her cheeks filled with blood at the grin Neville wore. "What?"

"I've never seen anyone able to stop you from spinning, Hermione. You are well-matched."

Hermione exhaled and blew a curl from her face and nodded. "I know."

"So," he paused, and Hermione sat next to him. "I suppose that means I have to get started with Hannah now before the wedding. We moved it to March, but obviously, we need to work on a family progressively."

"That is a stellar point," Severus nodded. "Marriage can wait."

"Are you suggesting that we try for a baby before getting married? I thought you were quite old-fashioned, Severus," Hermione murmured as she took her cup.

"That's precisely what I'm suggesting," he agreed. "I can be flexible."

Neville and Hermione both glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Snape scowled at the pair and bristled. Neville shook his head and groaned. "No offense, Snape, but I've never seen you be flexible with anything."

"The choice to be flexible and adaptive is there. Whether I apply it is my discretion," Severus grumbled before sipping his tea.

"It's a bit of a buggering to expect two people, compatible or not, to have a baby and get married. I suppose the benefits are nice, but to what extent can you call it paying people to have children?" Neville asked.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "I agree."

"Then again," Severus began and sipped his tea. "We would have never given each other the time."

"Oh, so now you agree since you've seen my knickers," she hissed.

Neville covered his mouth and bounced with a threatening laugh.

"They are of decent quality," Severus offered.

"I never thought of Snape as a father, Hermione. Do you think he'll deduct house points if chores aren't done?" Neville laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I swear there's going to be a third war in development if he tries."

"That's acceptable. You can rear them," Severus dismissed.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Neville. "Do you see this? He never lets me win. Even if I win an argument, he dismisses it."

"Unacceptable, Miss Granger," Neville used a similar tone to Snape.

Hermione laughed and shoved him lightly. "You've been practicing."

"Practicing, mocking me?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Exactly, Professor Snape," Neville said in his Snape tone.

Severus exhaled and ran a hand over his chest. "Gryffindors."

Hermione tilted her head and beamed at him. "It's only for fun, Severus. Lightening the mood."

"Oh, I know, but it's ridiculous," he stifled a smile.

Neville exhaled and patted Hermione's shoulder. "Thank you for helping me tonight pull my head above water. To be honest, I was getting a bit of cold feet with all the developments. You made me realize not to give up on something just because it's hard. You and Snape are doing well, and that can't be easy," He smiled.

Hermione nodded and hugged him. "Any time, Neville. Now why don't you go home and give Hannah your best makeup apology you can," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

He pulled away and waved at Severus when he stood. "It was fun. I didn't realize you had a personality, Snape."

"She's softened me a bit," Severus confessed and rocked his head.

"It's a good look on you," Neville declared and waved again before he left.

Hermione breathed and glanced down at the letter as she sipped her tea.

"Would you like to talk about this before we go to sleep?"

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "To sleep?"

"If you think with this type of news that I would leave you to pace the floor, you're sorely mistaken," Severus declared.

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled. "How are we pragmatically going to handle this, Severus?"

"Truthfully?"

She nodded. "Yes, don't sugar-coat it for me."

"You'll move into my house, we shall get married before the end of the deadline, and that's how it will be," He said.

"Very unromantic," Hermione sighed.

"Only if you let it be. I intend to take very tender care of you, Hermione. I've only taken things in the pace you've set," Severus nodded.

"You were the one to suggest friendship," Hermione pointed out.

"I only did so because you smelt of fear, anxiety, and if I didn't retain some bit of caution, you were going to bolt off to surrogate for someone," Severus confessed. "Everything I've done, whether it be a misstep or achievement since this started, has been for you."

Hermione stared at him, and after a moment, she nodded. "Alright, but I'm keeping my maiden name."

"Fair," Severus agreed.

"And we need to decide about how we are going to truly," she paused and breathed. "How we're going to plan for the baby."

"Firstly," Severus said as he put up his index finger. "There isn't a baby. Not yet, and when it gets to that point, I already have a well-versed mapping. I wasn't tossing it to moments of passion when I said I was going to take control of this situation."

Hermione breathed and nodded. "What's the second?"

"Second is that you're going to crawl into bed, let me rub your back, and we'll read until you're asleep."

Hermione climbed from her seat and set her cup down. She padded over to the Potion Master and took his cup before gesturing for him to stand. When she set the cup down, and he stood, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Her cheek rested against his sternum, and he coiled his arms around her.

"I promise, I will take care of you, Hermione," He murmured.

"I know," she smiled. "That I know without a doubt."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, on top of this being NSFW, this is probably the most favorite intimate scene I've written. I hope you all feel that way too. The scene was inspired by art— No Words by Francu. If you want the visual, I highly suggest checking it out!

Severus was sitting on her bedding against the headboard and staring at the witch curled against his side. Her tresses encompassed her like a brilliant halo, and he happened to love that about her wild locks. He silently scratched at his chest in thought as his brows knitted. The odds were against her happiness. Quite appropriately so, and to estimate if she was paired with someone else, it would be different. Even as the smile etched with a fragile peace in her sleep as her fingers caressed him, he was quite doubtful.

His fingers crested his chin as he twitched his nose. Last night was an eye-opener to how she was very close to tipping the scales. Severus wasn't blind. He knew the witch suffered from different ailments since the war. Anxiety, concern, the struggle to reach for normalcy, and even the prospect of failure crumbled her confidence.

Her writing. That was a different texture of the witch ultimately. Snape was unaware of that nature of hers due to her shields and was relieved to see the depths he had never known. Oh, he was in sincere devotion to her mind, and it's layers. Being an estranged devotee was easier, and intimacy was only paper-thin.

He was almost fifty. Inconsequentially that didn't affect his health, but his mind has developed in a gnarled fashion. Severus knew he was old enough to be her father, and there was a need to protect her from the world's continual cruelty, but that went deeper, didn't it? If he were honest with himself, it had since she strove to become Head of House for Gryffindor. He always appreciated a ripe and quick mind.

Such a perfect balance and delicacy to her nature. Bold and courageous, she didn't think twice about accepting him the night she found out. Far more decent than he could have expected. He shook his head at his cowardice and bullying. Over the years, he attempted to quelch his interest only to find out his obsession was not only the writer but his prospect. She just offered herself without a thought, and that was so devastating and beautiful. Severus could indeed disappoint her.

"Mm, why are you so busy at work so early, Severus?" Hermione sighed.

He released his scowl and glanced down at her. "Deciphering and cataloging."

She stretched in his shirt and slithered up to him, her knees sliding against his hips. "Let's not provoke the world to join us in bed," Hermione murmured and ran her fingers over his chest.

He dropped his hand to her waist as her fingers crawled to his face. They smoothed out the creases on his forehead, and Hermione sighed. "What are you worried about?" She asked.

"The world," he snorted and glanced at her face. "How did you sleep?"

She shook her head. "Kiss me, Severus. Relax your worries for just a moment."

Snape met her as she leaned to him and sighed as her hands danced around his shoulders. Her supple form rocked against him, and he grunted. This damned witch was running him on fumes. However, she wasn't a typical woman, and conventional rules didn't apply. The door had to be opened before he could supply her with salvation. Not that he was dim at the time constraint now. However, to rush, it would be a crime against her will to be here with him.

When had she unbuttoned the shirt? He asked himself in befuddled amusement as it dangled around her bare torso. It was layered in such a way that her lovely breasts were hinted and caused him to groan inwardly. Hermione arched and sounded in a whimsical song as her neck rolled. "Don't you think we've been playing this back and forth too long? Your simmered pace is driving me mental," she sighed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Did you need relief, Hermione?"

"You do," she smiled and slithered her fingers down his torso. "Don't deny it."

"I do not," he breathed. "I've been attempting a respectful pace."

"Do you truly believe I'd allow you to be in my bed if I didn't think you respected me?" She questioned while sliding her hand into his waistband. "Will you let me take care of your doubts?"

He bit back a sharp groan as her silky digits caressed him. "And what are your estimations to do so?"

"You're a Slytherin," she mused with a smile as she stroked him below her. "You need to have a bit of ownership, Severus. You haven't allotted yourself any out of your concern with how I would perceive it. I saw it last night, so stop preventing the urge," she spoke with an impish grin as she watched his expression evolve.

He removed her hand and pressed her to sit up. Hermione pouted but released the protest building on her face as he removed the shirt. His fingers grazed her flesh, causing gooseflesh and her darkened buds to grow taut. Severus smirked at her reception. "Are you positive you're allowing this?" He questioned.

Hermione nodded and took his hand to her chest entirely. "Please?"

Her skin was so soft and giving under his hand. Had he ever been with such a beautiful woman? No, he honestly hadn't. Severus groaned and bent to her chest, nipping, kissing and tonguing the mass with care. Hermione was softly moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His free hand went between them, and he moved the knickers with ease before touching the hidden treasure he sought. Oh, she was magic incarnate. She was already building a desired arousal. Hermione indeed wanted this. That reduced his concern as he stroked her and moved to the other side of her chest.

Hermione pressed against his face and moaned. "Merlin, Severus, you're what fantasies are built from."

It was a prompt action, and his fingers were encompassed within her as his thumb toyed with her with delicacy. Her throaty response was perfection. He pulled from her chest and watched her expression as she rocked against his hand.

Oh, she was this masterful gift. He knew he didn't deserve her. So untainted and glistening for sunlight and attention like a flower. The very flower he wished to tend and care for because it bore the fruit of nirvana. Severus could be thrilled in repeating this daily and multiple sessions as she squeezed and quivered for him.

"Please?" she implored.

"Please what, Hermione," he questioned with a smile.

"Please, I need you," she huffed and whimpered as his pattern grew more aggressive.

"In what capacity?"

Hermione huffed and rolled her body. "Severus, please fuck me."

"Always so polite," he smirked and pulled his hand from her.

Oh, his ego was stroked. He cleaned his fingers and savored her with a sigh before placing the panting witch on the bed. Her knickers were removed as his hands dragged along her legs with possession. Hermione was offering herself to him, willing, and wanting. It was enough to engulf him with primal motives. With finesse he hadn't used in years, he removed his barrier and sunk over the woman. Her eyes grew as he caressed her face as he pressed his weight to his elbows.

Hermione's expression was the essence of yearning and desire as she was mere inches from him. Her arm wove around and touched his shoulder. No words. He maneuvered just enough to meet her as her legs coiled around him. Her lips peeled as she let go the wisps of a moan while he inched into her sacred gift.

His thumb pressed over her cheekbone as he was entirely sheathed. Oh, she was extravagantly better than fantasies. It was such an intimate experience as she was dark with blush and desire.

"You're mine to care for and tend to," He breathed and observed her expression as he removed himself only to join her with more force.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Always, Severus."

He kissed her and maneuvered to take her with the force and expulsion needed. His hand cradled her as he took her and dominated her mouth, absorbing her cries and moans all for himself. She was his, and she fucking knew it. The intimacy in the act Severus wasn't expecting, but the relief and euphoria hit him like a bludger.

He could love her if she allowed it.

The climax only built when he pulled them into a seated pose. He held her back as his other hand snuck between them. With a talent he hadn't realized didn't leave without using, he provoked pitching cries from Hermione. She pulled as close as she could with her nails digging into his shoulders. Howls of delight and her body shuddered.

Severus growled and pulled her body to his, wrapping his arms around her back as he propelled his own finish. Oh, blessed, and paradise was the witch who screamed his name. They sat there, sweat layering their skin as they breathed. She nuzzled his chest and sighed.

"Merlin, Severus, we should have done that days ago," she whispered.

His fingers twirled into her hair as he rocked his head. "I have to agree with you."

Hermione laughed and groaned as she bent enough to look up at him. "You're quite exemplary."

He let loose a deep groan and set her down on her back. "I'm relieved you feel that way. You're the nearest to perfection I've ever experienced."

The buzzing and intrusive sound of the alarm caused Hermione to let out a sound of protest. "No, no, and no. Tell me it's Sunday so that we can stay in bed all day."

Severus pulled from her, and they both shared a shudder. "Unfortunately, it is Monday, and breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

Hermione huffed and rolled on her stomach as Severus stretched to hit the clock. He was pretty delectable naked, and she grinned and pulled. He gazed over at her and reached out to caress her curls. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Of course," Hermione beamed and closed her eyes at his doting.

He crawled to her and ran his hand down her back. Beautiful sonnets and poems were written for women, but none could capture the breathtaking beauty Hermione carried after she gave herself to him. He sunk to her shoulders and nuzzled her skin as his fingers caressed her supple cheek. They gripped with possession, and she whimpered.

"If you keep that up, we aren't going to get up, Sev," Hermione murmured.

"Rollover," he ordered and removed his hands.

Hermione complied, and his fingers continued their mild exploration. His eyes collected the details of the body before him, and he smiled and bent, kissing and nipping at her stomach as his hand went between her legs. Hermione squirmed and sighed as he felt the gorgeous texture of them brewed and leaking from her.

Severus pulled from her and kissed her lips. "Time to teach young minds," He said and climbed from the mattress.

"Is that a smile at the prospect of teaching, Severus?" She teased and watched him prowl around the bed for his boxers.

He snorted and waved a hand in the air. "I can enjoy my job, Hermione. I may not always show it, but I do take pride in my work."

"Oh, I'm quite clear of that now," she snickered and slid to her feet. "Let me run to the restroom and get dressed. We'll go to breakfast."

He nodded and reached for his shirt and trousers on the chest. "Together," he stifled a smirk.

Hermione arched an eyebrow before laughing and pacing from the room with a bounce in her stride. Severus was buttoning his shirt and watched her body move with fluid movement. He could get used to this portion of intimacy.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was famished at lunch. She ate plenty for breakfast, but it seemed not to sate her after the morning excursions. The witch was already seated at the table and eating when a large hand patted her shoulder.

"Afternoon, darlin'," Charlie smiled as he sat down in the empty seat.

Hermione smiled and swallowed. "Charles, how are you doing? Been keeping busy?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty busy. I had fed all the thestrals and even got the hippogriffs a good bath in. Hagrid said he didn't mind if I worked with the animals while he did the classes, so we both are pretty happy."

"That's great," Hermione laughed.

"You're looking fantastic by the way. Snape made it up to you?" Charlie asked.

Hermione sighed and beamed. "Yes, he did. I know you're not fond of him. I know most of the family isn't, but you all don't have a right to delve, okay?"

He rocked his head and patted her hand. "As long as you're happy and this isn't something you're doing just to have a kid, I won't pester. Everyone deserves to be free and make their own choices, and if he makes you happy, then I'll make positive no one gives you a hard time."

"Charlie, we're extremely compatible," Hermione exhaled with a soft smile. "Truly."

He arched his eyebrow. "I don't know if I want to know," he chuckled.

Hermione punched his arm, playfully. "Don't even go there!" she giggled.

"Hey, if he gets your broom flying, I won't judge," he snickered.

"Oh, you're just as horrible as George!" She huffed.

"Did he make you call him Professor the whole time?" He said in a lower tone.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed as she glanced from him. "No, actually. It was different," she whispered.

Charlie grinned and ruffled her hair. "Oh, are you falling for him already?"

Hermione made an effort not to meet his eyes as she ran her fork over her plate. "I don't know," she murmured.

"It's alright to be a bit scared. It's like staring at a Chinese Fireball for the first time. You know it could burn you and rip open your guts, but their power and grace enthrall you."

She sighed and tilted her head. "That's an excellent analogy, Charlie."

"Am I interrupting?" Severus's voice bounced over them.

Hermione glanced up to see him over her chair. "Oh, we were just chatting. How's classes been, Severus?"

Snape inhaled and waved a hand. "Standard."

Charlie snagged his plate and moved over a chair. "There ya go, Snape. Sit with your girl," he smirked.

Severus ran a hand over his chest before nodding. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." He sat down and turned to Charlie. "I apologize for my abrupt behavior yesterday."

Charlie grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Water under the bridge. I'm just happy she's happy. That's all we care about."

Severus nodded and turned to Hermione. "How has your day been thus far?"

Hermione set her fork down and tapped her chin. "Well, my morning was productive. I had just set out the remaining brackets for the term and," she was stopped when he touched her cheek.

This was actually the first time Severus had done a very non-routine physical contact in public. "I meant, how are you feeling?"

Hermione blinked as her cheeks filled with color. "Oh, I'm very well," she murmured.

His hand fell away as he rocked his head. "Excellent."

"Excellent? Have you ever used that word outside of describing potion ingredients?" Charlie was grinning like it was Christmas morning.

Severus gazed over at the redhead, and his expression said it all. "My vocabulary is vast and, at times, a bit exuberant. I was positive you were following."

Charlie burst into laughter and clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, Snape, you're going to make my mum very happy. Anyone that can deliver a very 'Hermione' statement at dinner is going to be an excellent addition."

"Hermione statement?"

Charlie nodded. "It's my older brother you gotta worry about. He's going to kill you," he smiled.

"Charlie, don't tease him," Hermione sighed.

"Shall I prepare for the duel ahead of time, or will it be a physical affair?" Severus asked.

Hermione scowled over at the Potion Master. Was he attempting… banter?

"Likely physical," Charlie hummed after swallowing.

"Pity, I was looking forward to seeing another Weasley belch slugs. Mr. Malfoy insisted it was quite entertaining," Severus sighed.

Hermione covered her open mouth.

Charlie bellowed out a hardy laugh and nodded. "Oh, I think you'll fit right in. You know you got everyone convinced you're a prat, but you just don't like people to know you're human, do you?"

Severus rolled his shoulders while sipping his glass. "It is easier to watch when I do not have to entertain."

"Well, you, me, George and Bill, will go out Friday for drinks. If you're going to marry our sister, we gotta show you the ropes of how to be family," Charlie nodded.

Severus sat up and twitched his nose. "I'd rather not," he hummed.

Charlie puffed and frowned. "Come on, just drinks. A peace offering, so the blow is less at the party."

Severus glanced over at Hermione and tilted his head. "Shall I meet you at Harry's house when the night is through?"

"You're going to go?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I have a condition. We'll talk about that tonight," Severus nodded.

Charlie fist-pumped the air. "Right, excellent. I'll let them know, and we can meet them down in Hogsmeade."

Hermione exhaled and took Severus's hand. "You're incredibly decent, Severus."

He smirked and squeezed her fingers. "I only have one weakness, Hermione."

She glanced away only to see a few students whispering. "You realize you're going to lose your steely reputation if you keep smiling like that," Hermione teased him.

"Oh I heard a good one today," Charlie chimed in. "Did you know that a bunch of the students are convinced you both sneak into the dungeons and shag on the work tables?"

Snape released her hand to pivot. "What?" Severus hissed as he glanced over at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, some third-year Slytherin was telling a Hufflepuff today. Said he saw Professor Granger leaving the classroom quite disheveled yesterday."

"I was not disheveled," Hermione growled.

"Mr. Weasley, that's quite enough of gossip," Minerva's voice echoed.

Charlie ducked and grinned. "My apologies, Headmistress."

Minerva ducked between Severus and Hermione. "Do try to be a bit more careful with your accompaniment unless you don't mind the gossip, hm?" Her tone was low with a smile and a nod.

"Of course, Minerva," Severus hummed. "However, it is clear the students have far too much time on their hands if they're willing to spread such twitterings of professors about."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "We'll be a bit more discreet," Hermione whispered.

Minerva hummed and tilted her head. "No one would fault either of you for deciding that your residence is more homely than the quarters at the school. I certainly would be pleased if you decided jointly. It would afford you far more time together without eyes upon you."

Severus thinned his lips and narrowed his eyes at the Headmistress. "I was planning on rectifying that if you don't mind a bit of patience, Minerva."

She smiled and patted Severus's shoulder. "I will be as patient as you need, Severus. Just don't penalize the students for your public displays. It is a curious thing to see you happy, and I'm positive more than a few are intrigued."

With that, the Headmistress walked over to Professor Sprout and began a conversation.

Hermione shook her head and smirked. "Well, it seems as if she was very clear on that."

Severus groaned and turned to her. "Would you join me at my residence on Friday evening?"

Hermione beamed as she rocked her head. "Yes, I would love to."

"We will have to return Saturday for our evening patrolling," Severus mused.

"And I have Sunday Hogsmeade to worry about as well, due to someone's disposition toward chaperoning," Hermione huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Ah, yes, Hogsmeade," Severus hummed before taking a bite off his plate.

"It does work out that you both teach here, doesn't it?" Charlie asked.

Hermione shrugged as she swallowed. "It makes finding our way a bit easier. That's almost certain."

Palani, a Gryffindor five year, pointed at Severus and her and giggled with the rest of the table making kissing noises. They all were whispering and nodding. Apparently, the word did travel as fast as it had when she went to school. Hermione pressed her fingers to her forehead as Severus bristled. "Don't you even dare," she warned.

Snape's jaw tightened. "They're ridiculous," he hissed.

"And if you react, they're only going to do it more," Hermione said.

"Why is this such an interest?" Severus grumbled.

"Because I don't think anyone realized you were human, Snape," Charlie explained. "It's nice to see you a bit more," paused and gestured to the pair. "This."

Hermione wasn't expecting Severus to grab her cheeks and kiss her. She arched her eyebrows and stifled the girlish giggle in the back of her throat. Not only was this in direct contrast to his personality, but he was also provoked by teenage girls mocking them. "I will see you for dinner," he nodded before standing up.

Hermione watched him stride tall from the table and around a shocked Headmistress. "Finish your lunch, ten minutes your I will deduct twenty points for each minute if you are late to my lesson," he snapped at the Gryffindor girls before gliding off.

"I think it's fair to say he doesn't mind others knowing he's a bit mental for you," Charlie chuckled.

Hermione pressed her hand to her cheek and smiled. "Yes, I suppose not."

Minerva wandered over and cleared her throat. "Hermione, what has gotten into Severus today?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head with a smile. "Honestly, Headmistress, I haven't the faintest clue. I suppose he didn't feel like hiding it anymore."

She nodded and stifled a smile. "Do try to recommend he keeps the public displays to a minimum? I would hate for the students to believe he's taken a turn for relaxing on the rules," Minerva declared before bending to her. "And I'm quite pleased that you both are happy," she whispered.

"Me too, Minerva," Hermione replied. "I'm positive we won't be declaring our affection during school hours again."

Minerva licked her lips and visibly could be seen pushing down a laugh. "It is a rare thing. Severus has never quite been interested in someone so deeply before. Don't forget that as you both grow together," she finished and nodded.

Hermione bowed her head and breathed. "I can understand completely. Thank you, Minerva."

The Headmistress straightened her form and nodded at Charlie. "Mr. Weasley," she said before walking away.

"Man, oh, man, I can't wait to tell Bill," Charlie laughed.

Hermione finished the last of her plate and sighed. "Just be careful with him, Charlie. He may not think he cares what people think, but his ego can be bruised easily."

"I promise, darlin'. After that, he fully has my vote. That man is in love with you," Charlie nodded.

Hermione sipped her goblet and glanced out at the students in thought. They all were chatting and gathering their things, but her mind was on Severus. Did he love her? Truly?

* * *

Hermione was howling as Severus gripped her and roughly finished, pressing his hand against the wall. She was in his shirt, on her desk, with his letters set next to them. Well, to be fair, he caught her reading his letters when he came into the sitting-room after curfew. That led to the beautiful coupling on her desk.

"Merlin, Severus, that was amazing," Hermione puffed as she slumped.

"We didn't tarnish your new entry, did we?" He questioned after catching his breath.

Hermione sighed and ran her heel along his thigh. "No, I placed it in the drawer before you attacked me," she giggled through panting.

"Give me a moment," he grumbled and parted from her. "I want you to read it to me."

Hermione realized a beautiful kink of his. Oh, did this man love her mind and he would shag her raw as long as she gave it to him freely. Hermione crossed her knee over the other and wiggled with satisfaction. "You still owe me a new letter," she smiled.

"I'll begin writing it tonight," he smirked and adjusted his trousers before sitting on the sofa.

"Shall I begin a new story for you then?" Hermione asked as she mended the shirt.

Severus arched his eyebrow while pouring them tea. "A new tale? Will it be within the same universe?"

Hermione nodded and hummed. "I was pondering about the use of Hades and Athena."

"Interesting," he mused and rolled his neck. "However, it begs to question how his consort comes into play."

"Well," Hermione started. "Athena, being forced by Zeus to pick a husband, decides to make a deal with Hades. In Persephone's place, she would offer to shed wisdom and favor onto him if he would free her obligation of marriage. Reluctant and a bit of a prick about it, he agrees."

"I could see myself enjoying such a tale," Severus nodded.

Hermione hopped off the desk and opened the drawer. She held the sheet in her hand and arched an eyebrow. "Are you certain you want me to read this to you?"

Severus groaned and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Hermione padded over and tilted her head. "Well," she paused when he grabbed her hip.

"No, not standing," he tutted and pulled her to his lap.

"If you don't let me finish because you want to shag me mid-way through, we'll never get it done," she laughed.

He smirked and ran his fingers over her thighs. "I'll wait until after. We have time."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Severus Snape, you've been quite the adventure."

He kissed the bend of her neck and whispered. "Read your entry, my Wordsmith."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of the chapter is NSFW

Severus was in a substantially great mood by the time Friday rolled around. Had he intended to exert so much energy on the witch? No, but he indeed found his stride. It just seemed so easy, and she was more than willing to indulge his whims, no matter the location; the shower was going to be repeated. Had he encouraged her to share a few of her fantasies, and that was another monster unto itself.

He bit his cheek to push down the smile for the memory of her stretched out on the carpet near the fireplace surrounded by books. Her sighing verses and lines as he tasted the sweet textures of her. He knew they spoke this similar language in several aspects and appreciated it. He'd never met a woman so attuned with his need to intrigue the mind.

Pulling his coat closer to his form, he puffed at the frost in the air. It was getting colder, and he was not in his comfort with this concept. He was relieved that Charles wanted to meet his brothers ahead of time. Walking through the street of Hogsmeade, he glanced up at the fading sky. What would the reception be? Would they glare, laugh, or jeer? He needed to keep his thoughts on guard so as not to provoke a repeat of his wicked tongue.

Entering the space, he noticed the three redheaded wizards at a table. Charlie spotted Severus taking off his coat and waved. "Oi, over here, good ole boy!"

Bill arched an eyebrow at Charlie and murmured something as Severus approached. George laughed and waved with Charlie. "We just bought another round."

Severus straightened his robes and sat down in the empty chair. "Good Evening, Weasleys."

"Good evening Professor Stiff," George snickered. "How's shagging our sister?"

Severus bristled and reached for the mug at his seat. "Shall we start with a less intrusive conversation?"

Bill twitched his nose. "How's the school year been, Snape?"

Better. Small talk though loathsome, could be utilized in this circumstance. "Standard aside from the drama with this despicable bill."

George nodded and glanced at Charlie. "He has to wait a whole month to get a hearing but has to be in town in case they move it up. The poor girl that is stuck with him was disheartened at her choice as well."

"I did relate," Severus nodded.

"So, you're not happy with Hermione?" Bill questioned with a scowl.

"I used past tense," Severus noted.

Charlie grinned after sipping his drink. "Oh, yes, past tense indeed. This bugger is making Hermione smile like a bloody fool most days. I think the students are convinced he slipped her a love potion. Dealing out house points left and right."

George hummed as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "Well, is it mutual?"

"It is," Severus agreed. "Our compatibility was ninety-eight percent for exceptional reasons."

"That's pretty damn high," George voiced with a bob of his head.

"Yeah, very high. Is it truly a reflection of your relationship? I mean, if she's going to raise your children, get married to you, and all that, are you going to take care of her? We've always included her into this family and need to be positive that our Hermione is satisfied with her life," Bill declared with a tight scowl.

"I am putting forth my full effort and intend to keep her content, satisfied, and safe. Despite the circumstance of how this commenced, she is far too precious to me to discard her."

"Okay, Snape, then you need to plan to get married at the Burrow," Bill said as his expression eased.

"The Burrow?" Severus frowned.

"Yes, so that she understands you will always keep her family ties open. She lost so much in the war and deserves to have someone willing to treat her right. It's not going to be comfortable for either of you, you both are bloody introverts. However, it is needed," Bill explained.

"May I ask a simple question?" Snape asked.

"Fire away, Snape," George nodded.

"She refuses to tell me what severed her confidence," Severus confessed.

The Weasleys winced and huffed. "Snape, Greyback was near assaulting her by the time Ron and Harry got to the corridor. She was struggling on the ground when Harry knocked him off her while Bellatrix was cackling at her begging for it to stop," George murmured.

"That's why we always protect her," Charlie agreed.

The scars on her inner thighs… "I was uninformed," Severus grimaced. It explained the multiple boundaries she had created over the years as well.

"That's why it's so important that if she's happy with you, we support it," Charlie said and reached over to pat his shoulder. "That's all we want for our Hermione."

Severus nodded and breathed. "I have full intentions of providing for her in both happiness and security."

"Do you love her?" Bill asked.

Snape bristled as the heat raised to his cheeks. "I believe that it is an intrusive question."

"It's an honest question, Snape. We need to know. Do you think you could love her? She needs love in her life. If you can't love her, we need to know so when we can be there for her after you both sever the marriage in two years," Bill scowled before sipping his mug.

"Sever the marriage?" Severus asked. Would that be an option after she had given him everything? Would she leave him? That crushed his spirit to imagine. He couldn't help the hint of anguish on his face.

"Are you kidding me, Billy? He straight up kissed her in the Dining Hall at lunch in front of the school on Monday. I'm positive we don't need to talk about them going their separate ways," Charlie snorted.

"Listen, we know this isn't easy for you, Snape," George paused and tilted his head. "But we're in support of her happiness. If you make her laugh and smile, then we want you to know we're here for you too. She's not easy and has several quirks that don't make sense."

Severus lifted his drink in thought as he sipped the ale. Was this what family actually felt like? Support? Harry had spoken many times of being able to come to him with anything, but he dismissed it. His example of family was mutated into the survival of avoiding his father when he was drunk and begging his mother to stop crying in the bathroom.

"I am not positive how to react," he confessed. "I have no references for this type of understanding."

The Weasleys glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. "Snape, didn't your parents, ya know, support you?" Charlie questioned.

"No," he hummed.

"Well, if you need anything, Snape, we're here. We come in peace if you want the best for Hermione. It's clear from Charlie's detailing before you arrived that she's quite content with you. When the baby gets here, plan on our Mum being around. Our dad is likely going to want to check in with you as well. You're just going to have to trust that we have your success in mind," Bill finished as he bobbed his head.

Severus cleared his throat and nodded. "I will make an effort to be more accepting of the intrusion."

"He really is barmy about her," George laughed.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I told you. I've never seen him like this."

"So, have you picked your costume?" George asked as he glanced at Severus.

"Yes," Severus hinted a smirk.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the counter and swinging her feet with a smile as Ginny absorbed the update. The curly-haired witch wasn't usually welcoming when it came to her friend's questions, but she felt a bit more giving this evening. Who wouldn't? Hermione was thoroughly satisfied.

"So, uh, you both, all the time?" Ginny blushed as she glanced at her.

"Oh, yes, it's pretty exceptional," Hermione giggled.

"Wait, all the time?" Ginny turned entirely to her.

"Not all the time," Hermione rolled her eyes. "We do have to teach and do patrols."

"Merlin, Hermione, that's, I'm having a hard time imagining it," Ginny huffed as she rubbed her cheek.

Hermione beamed and sighed. "I don't expect you to. However, the reading company is always choice, and his latest letter was masterful."

"And you think you're going to have a baby in nine months. I mean, that's a bit of shagging, right?"

Hermione shrugged and breathed. "He told me not to worry about that portion until it gets here, so I don't."

"Wow, you mean, you're not doing your usual thing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. He says he has the situation under control, and I'm not allowed to worry about these things," she smiled.

"Blimey, Hermione, that's pretty amazing," Ginny voiced. "You really are perfect for each other."

"I truly feel that way, Gin. I was expecting to feel so," Hermione paused as the memory of Monday echoed in her mind. His gaze as he finally claimed her. It brought the heat to her cheek. "I feel so intensely for him. I never thought that was an option in this mess."

Ginny bounced on her feet and screeched. "Hermione! Oh, does that mean you're getting married soon?"

"I suppose so," Hermione laughed.

* * *

Spinner's End was a quaint place, and Hermione was amused that Severus seemed nervous while showing her about. Was he concerned with her judgment? There was no need. The only thing the house needed was a fresh coat of paint and some dusting in rooms he didn't enter often.

They were in his bed, nude and enjoying the comedown of a lovely coupling. Hermione was tracing his scars as he read. He was a handsome creature she bore from her imagination. Her lips caressed a particularly awful looking scar.

Severus hummed and stroked her curls. "My father wasn't kind when inebriated," he informed.

Hermione grimaced and kissed it again. "My dear Severus, you've been through plenty of struggle," she sighed and nuzzled his skin as her mouth trailed down his torso.

"Past struggles don't make up who we become," he murmured and twirled her hair. Her fingers traced his form as she crawled up to him. Severus set down his book and smiled as he touched her cheek. "You look magnificent in my bed, Hermione."

She beamed and relaxed against the pillows with her fingers above her head, meeting his lingering hand. "I'm relieved you think so, Severus."

His eyes lingered on her form, and he shifted downward enough to rest on his side, grazing her body with his free hand. "Are you truly happy?" He questioned.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am."

"You aren't contemplating leaving after the two years?"

"What gives you that idea?" Hermione asked with a scrunched brow.

"I was just curious as to your thoughts," Severus murmured as his fingers danced over the rise and fall of her body.

"No, when we get married, I plan on our grandchildren visiting us together," Hermione scowled.

"This is what you want? Completely?" Severus asked as his hand glided to her cheek.

Hermione could see the unsure textures in his eyes. "Yes, Severus. Completely, irrefutably, infallibly. You are the sun on my skin and breath in my chest. I am barmy about you," she clarified.

He groaned and sunk to her mouth, kissing her with substantial need. Hermione moaned and squirmed. Severus climbed between her legs and, without ceremony, slid into her. She gasped, and he cupped her face in near replication of their first time together. However, this held more heat.

"Another man will never touch you again. You're mine to keep and love," he growled through his teeth as he jutted into her.

"Never, I'm all yours," Hermione whimpered through a sigh.

"You belong to me," he huffed as his eyes retained hers.

"Yes, always," Hermione cried as he thrust into her. She had to admit. This was her favorite type of shagging now. It felt so secure and intimate. His claim over her was this beautiful coating to keep the rest of the world out.

"Tell me I'm yours," Severus hissed.

"Your mine, all mine, Severus Snape," Hermione voiced in the higher pitch of need and euphoria.

Snape rolled them with skill and puffed. "Show me. Show me how I am yours," he moaned.

Hermione rolled her hips and reached for his hands, placing them on her torso. She arched and pressed a hand to his leg as she sincerely pressed forth to fuck him to oblivion.

Severus groaned and nodded. "Yes, my Wordsmith. Take me."

Hermione belted out in enjoyment as she touched herself and took him for everything she was worth. His fingers took to her hips and forced a rougher pattern causing the witch to howl and pant. It was an explosion of light and feelings. It wasn't planned, at least Hermione didn't think it was. They finished in unison, and Hermione sunk to his face, kissing him with need.

"I love you," Hermione puffed as they parted.

He breathed and nodded with a smile. "As I love you."

"Who would have thought," Hermione exhaled and attempted to catch her breath. "It only took us a few weeks."

Severus shook his head and cupped her cheek. "I've been falling for you for months. Every beautiful word. This assisted in increasing that fondness to love."

Hermione nuzzled his cheek and nodded. "I have to agree with you."

Severus assisted disengaging her, and she winced. "I believe we best take our shagging a bit more gently for a few days, Hermione. We're going to hurt that beautiful gift you give me."

Hermione flopped on the bed and basked in their session's close. "Oh, but I'm addicted, Sev. I'll take potions if I have to," she giggled.

He smirked and caressed her sensitive flesh. "My beautiful, brilliant witch," he purred.

She tugged him down to her and kissed him with languished pleasure. "My Severus, always mine," she sighed.

Between soft sighs and books, they found the pleasure in lulling to sleep. There is nothing quite like wallowing in the acknowledgment of love. However, there's nothing quite as painful as love either.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was perfecting her curls in the mirror as Severus walked into the room, situating his cuffs. She swayed and tilted her head. "Do you have your mask?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," he chuckled.

"You look so very handsome," Hermione mumbled as she felt the heat build in her cheeks.

He shook his head while approaching her in the mirror. "Had I known that you appreciated," he paused and removed a curl from her neck to graze his lips against it as he spoke. "To play roles, we could have done this sooner," he finished with a whisper.

Her whole body shivered, and she blinked. "Okay, wait, just stop," she huffed and pivoted. "We have to be presentable tonight," she laughed and traced her fingers over the elegant coat.

"What other fantasies lie within this mind?" Severus smirked as he stroked her cheek with a single finger.

Hermione took a step back and inhaled. "Severus, stop toying with me," she pouted.

He let out a full and deep laugh. "Oh, my darling, you're so easily strung for me—a symphony of sighs and inspiration. The beautiful words housed within this gorgeous form and mind," Severus ended in a rumbling.

Hermione sighed and gestures for him to bend. Severus complied, and Hermione traced her fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his face. She nodded, and her expression turned genuine and tender.

"You make a very handsome Opera Ghost, Severus," She murmured.

"Not quite, I do need a mask," he mumbled.

Hermione kissed his lips and rocked her head. "Yes, and thank you for caving to my whims for this."

He ran his thumb over her chin. "I happen to enjoy the metaphors in such a tale."

Hermione slanted her head in the slightest. "The concept of creativity can be innocent or destructive, depending on the perception of the force?"

"Close," Severus stood up. "The bindings and masks we all wear either shelter us from the world or corrupt our vision of morality. Each one of us bears a burden, and the Phantom is the only one who is honest about his own."

She beamed and caressed his cloak's fur. "You're my favorite companion, Severus."

He dug in his coat and pulled out the porcelain mask, fixing it to his face. "And you, my dearest Hermione, are mine."

* * *

Hermione mended her skirt and glanced up at the towering form. Severus was remarkably handsome, and she had thought twice over about the mistake she had made. Had she realized how intensely she would feel about this costume set, she would have picked something more whimsical.

"This casting of our costumes is an ill omen. You recognize," Severus hummed as he fixed his gloves. "The Phantom is a gruesome man."

Hermione smirked and tilted her head. "Yes, of course. Let's call this a gentle reimagining. Less death and more music," she laughed.

He snorted and shook his head. "Oh, girl, you are never dull."

She glanced up at the tall house and breathed. "Are you ready to face them?"

The snow had fluttered around them in speckled natural glitter. "I shall if you intend. I am here for you."

Hermione breathed and reached her white-gloved hand toward his bare cheek. "Oh, Sev, you are an exceptional man."

He met her as he caressed her jawline as he deepened the kiss. It was glorious, and Hermione whimpered as his free hand ran inside her red cloak against her torso. His right hand left her face and pulled away enough to flick his wand. With sheer skill, a red rose appeared as he grasped the stem and handed it to her.

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she took it and sighed.

"You are quite beautiful," he murmured.

"Are you two going to stand in the snow all night?" Ginny's voice called out.

Hermione jerked and turned to see her standing at the door. Severus held out his arm, and Hermione kept the same pace as they strode up the walkway.

Ginny in her golden jumpsuit scowled. "What are you two?"

"A muggle tale," Hermione laughed. "What are you?"

Ginny turned around, and golden wings fluttered. "The golden snitch," she beamed.

"Is Harry a Seeker?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"James picked it for him," Ginny smirked.

Ginny ushered them inside, and Hermione's nose was assaulted with the savory and sweet smells of Molly's cooking. Severus took her hand within his, and she felt the tension. He was nervous. Hermione squeezed back with a shake— she was here.

"Hermione! You look fantastic!" Harry exclaimed as he skipped over. "Oh, Severus, I didn't recognize you," he laughed.

Harry was in his old school uniform with a small broom in hand.

Severus ran his free hand over his vest and hummed. "It was her concept."

"Where are the children?" Hermione questioned the Potters.

"Outside bobbing for apples and running from the hay dragon that Charlie made. We set up a nice area that's warm enough for them to enjoy the night," Ginny informed with her wings flickering.

Hermione glanced at Severus. "You want to go watch them?"

Severus nodded, and the Potters grinned and waved them along. They followed through the sitting room and into the kitchen. Molly was at the stove, swishing her wand. When she caught sight of Hermione, she mended her apron and held up her wand. "Not so fast, young lady," she puffed.

The Potters cringed and waved; this wasn't going to be the most pleasant conversation. Molly approached just as they left out the door. Severus straightened his posture as Molly eyed them.

"You didn't write. You didn't tell me about any of this," Molly puffed.

"Molly," Severus started.

"No, Severus, I could have supported her. I know how you are," she paused and wagged her index finger at him. "You can be a dragon with a bellyache, and she should have told me."

"Molly, she was respecting my wishes to keep things between us for a brief period," Snape murmured.

Molly exhaled and pouted. "This is quite unprecedented, Severus. Are you both on common ground? I sent a Howler to Kingsley because of this rubbish."

Hermione waved her hand and groaned. "Mum, you didn't have to. We are extremely compatible. It worked in our favor."

"What?" Molly scowled.

"Yes," Severus cleared his throat. "We are quite compatible."

"So, you won't be disavowing?" Molly asked.

They shook their heads in unison.

Molly covered her mouth. "You're getting married?"

"Now, mum, don't," Hermione couldn't finish.

"Oh, we can plan for it in December! A lovely snowy wedding! Oh, it could be just lovely. Of course, it would have to be soon; you'll need to get settled in."

Severus arched his eyebrow. He should have been ready for her swift shift in direction, but it had been several years.

"Mum!" Hermione shouted. "We haven't even decided when!"

Molly bristled and smoothed out her apron. "Well, dear, you don't have to shout. It was just an idea. You have to plan for the baby. You both will make quite smart and lovely children. Oh, dear, it would be so nice to have another baby around. I do love them so."

Hermione pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Mum, can we wait to talk about this?"

"You have five months," Molly hummed. "That's not plenty of time to have a wedding and be ready for a child."

Severus bent to Hermione. "Why don't you go see the children?"

Hermione bounced her head. "Just, don't get carried away, Mum," she warned the Weasley matriarch.

Severus watched Hermione leave the house and breathed, and Molly squared him in her sights. "Molly," he spoke.

"Severus, you best be taking care of her," Molly glared as she waved an index finger at him.

"I have been doing my utmost to do so," he assured her.

Molly tapped her foot and twitched her nose. "Are you concerned?"

Severus shook his head. "But I don't want her to stress. Stress makes it fairly difficult for witches to conceive."

Molly covered her lips as her pink cheeks turned scarlet. "Already?"

Severus groaned and nodded. "Not that I want to delve into my personal affairs, but yes. It was either that or plan for a quick wedding. She has expressed her worry about it and explained her mother had difficulties as well. I'm going to take care of her, Molly."

"This," Molly sighed. "All of this is chaos and difficulty. She was just a girl when you were teaching her."

"And we've spoken about that as well," he said through his teeth. "We are compatible, I promise you. Will you trust me with the task of caring for her now? Let me do my job as her partner."

Molly sunk her shoulders and nodded. "Alright, Severus. Please, don't hurt her? I can't lose another child, blood or not. We were so worried about losing her after the war ended. She just disappeared."

Severus thinned his lips and twitched his nose, causing the mask to wiggle. "I understand I contributed to plenty of her disengagement after the war. She's given me her scolding thoughts several times. However, I have been contrite, open, and willing to make her as joyous as she possibly can. Do you mind if we consider an alliance for her happiness? I love her," he confessed and held out his hand.

"You love her?" Molly gasped.

"I do, for several reasons, but the root of it is because she is perfect," Severus nodded.

Molly cried out and wrapped the towering Potion Master in a massive embrace. "Oh, Severus! This is marvelous news! I'm so happy I could cry!"

Severus winced and patted her on the back awkwardly. "Yes, yes, it's all charming," he exhaled.

Molly held him in front of her and stared up at him. "Oh, you will have to let me help with the baby! Severus, you've found happiness. No one ever thought you would find it. We are all family, and Harry was concerned you would stay alone and mourn ghosts. This is such wonderful news."

"Yes, you will help with the baby," he grumbled.

Molly beamed and bobbed her head. "Why don't you go mingle and enjoy the party? I'm going to finish these biscuits, and we'll talk about the wedding at the next dinner, alright?"

Severus just agreed and moved toward the door. The Weasley matriarch was humming and in decent spirits. At least that was one potential fire put out. He stepped out onto the porch, and his symbolic ruffled feathers were soothed. Hermione was skipping around with the children holding the train of her dress. It was by far the sweetest imagery he had seen from her to date.

Harry waved him over to a small fire were the rest of the adults were sitting. The snow hadn't settled and stuck, but the air outside of the torches seemed to be chilly. Most of the adults were in vibrate colored outfits with masks, nothing singularly declaring a factual costume. Of course, if you were raised in the wizarding world without the muggle influence, costumes take on a variance. Severus suddenly felt overdressed.

Severus moved toward the Potters, and the witch next to George stood up.

"Severus Snape," she said with a smile and reached to take his hand. "George told me you were coming," she greeted him.

Severus breathed and ran his hand over his vest before shaking her offered fingers. "Yes, Hermione was quite adamant."

Bill hemmed. "That's Angelina if you don't remember. This is my wife, Fleur. Percy and Penelope are over helping their children, and Victoire, carve pumpkins. Dad is," Bill glanced around and nodded. "Over there with Fred tinkering with some muggle toy Harry brought."

Severus hummed and waved. This wasn't the easiest.

"Come sit, we have some ales and are enjoying the sunset," Harry insisted.

"Aunt Hermione! Look!" A small boy shouted.

Hermione paused her, skipping and kneeled next to the boy with teal hair. It turned orange and black, and she giggled and hugged him. Severus breathed and relaxed as his lips curled. She was having a decent time.

"I told you, he's barmy about her," George hissed to Angelina loud enough for Snape to hear.

"How did that happen?" Angelina asked and drew Severus's attention.

"This bill," he mused. "It's all quite simple if you saw the compatibility rating."

"Ninety-eight," Bill affirmed.

"Both of them are _that_ compatible? I'm not even that compatible with George!" Angelina laughed and nudged him.

Fleur was speaking in French to Bill, who nodded. She had said how unusual the pairing was. Severus hummed and answered back with agreement. That started a whole new whirlwind as she gasped and jumped up, speaking swiftly. When she rounded the fire, she had already declared how much she noticed Hermione smiling more.

"I didn't know you knew any other language that git, Snape," George snickered.

Severus glared at him and exhaled.

Fleur smiled and touched his arm before gesturing to his mask. She appreciated the costume and noted the genuine look of it. Severus smiled and pointed at Hermione before explaining it was her idea, and he enjoyed the book with vim as a child. Fleur laughed and batted her eyelashes dramatically while holding her hands together before saying it was spot on, and he made a decent Phantom.

"Wow, I think you just won my wife over. I better be careful, or he might steal her as well," Bill chuckled.

"She'd have to fight me first, and I might win," Hermione laughed as her arm wormed around Severus's.

Fleur giggled and continued in French with a bounce of her head. She liked them both together. They were well-matched and a handsome couple. Hermione replied in agreement with a smile, and Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Had I know you spoke French, we would have used it more," He smirked.

Hermione scowled as she shifted. "I know three languages. Thank you."

"Here I thought there wasn't going to be any more surprises," He replied.

"What the bloody hell?"

Hermione winced and pulled her arm away from Severus. "Ronald," she puffed when turning.

Ron skipped out to the lawn and wrapped her in his arms with a smile. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Hermione shook her head when he set her down. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

Ron glanced at Severus and could only see the profile with the mask. "Who's this? Is he who're paired with?"

Severus turned, and Ron's face dropped. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I am."

Ron stepped back as his brows sunk. "You got matched with this slimy git, and you didn't even tell me?" Ron growled as he glared at Hermione.

Hermione breathed and held out her hand. "Ron, just hold on."

"No, that's ridiculous! Wasn't there something in the law to prevent this? Merlin, Hermione, I hope you aren't planning on having kids with him. That's absolutely repulsive," Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Hermione declared.

"No, you tell me that you have that paperwork done, Hermione. No slimy awful git is going to make you happy. See, this is why Padma has been asking you to come to meet her brother. You wouldn't be in this disgusting mess," Ron glared as he shook his head.

Hermione held up her index finger as she howled. "Don't you _ever_ talk poorly about him, Ronald Bilius Weasley! He's going to be my husband and the father of my bloody children! Do you understand me? Severus Snape is my partner, and it's no one's bloody business to have a rubbish opinion on! This is precisely why I didn't tell you, and if you were half as intelligent as him, you wouldn't be treating him so poorly!"

The whole yard was silent. Even the children stopped.

Ron blinked and nodded. "Okay, Hermione. Merlin, I'm sorry."

Severus adjusted his vest and held out his hand. "Mr. Weasley."

Ron grimaced.

"Ron, man up, mate," Harry huffed.

Ron took the offered hand and shook it. "I'm sorry," he grumbled.

"Apology accepted."

Ron winced at the hand that smacked the back of his head. "What were you thinking?" Padma asked with an incredulous tone. "Don't treat people's husbands like that, Ronald. That type of ballocks landed you on the couch when you upset my mother last week." She paused and rocked the child in her arms before glancing at Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. He's been in a bloody mood since Aryan's been teething."

Severus ran his fingers over her shoulder, and Hermione sighed. "It was a surprise, we understand."

Ron puffed and rocked on his feet. "How's about a drink, Snape?" He mumbled.

Severus nodded. "That sounds applicable."

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he wandered around the fire toward the ice chest.

"No, thank you, Ron," Hermione murmured.

"Not even some butterbeer? Hermione, are you off drinking?" George asked as they converged closer to the fire.

"Oh, no, I just don't feel like it. I have to be up early and grade some papers in the morning," Hermione declined.

"So, when are you two tying the proverbial knot?" Angelina questioned.

"Not for some time," Severus responded.

"Better get going, laws wait for no wizard," George snickered.

"I assure you, we will be in compliance," Severus agreed.

"Charlie is quite amused with them at Hogwarts. Said Snape kissed her right in the middle of lunch on a school day," George told the group.

That brought plenty of gasps from the witches in the circle.

Hermione groaned and waved her hand. "Yes, now there has to be something someone else can add that will get the conversation off my relationship, yes?"

"I'm pregnant again," Ginny smirked.

The eruption of joy gave them the opening they needed. Severus tugged the witch off away from the torches and out by the frosty pond. Hermione pulled her cloak closer as Severus glanced back and nodded.

"Are you alright?" he questioned while caressing her cheek.

Hermione breathed and pressed closer to his gloved fingers. "Yes, it's just difficult. No one understands, and it feels like all we do is explain ourselves. I can't figure out why they have to be so bloody intrusive," she said and closed her eyes.

He ran his thumb against her cheek and thinned his lips. "Unfortunately, your family is like that. However, I can estimate it is out of love and not selfish needs."

She smiled and rocked her head. "Yes, it is."

"I love you, and I know this is important for you. Thank you for granting me your loyalty in front of them," Severus acknowledged.

"Oh, I do love you, Severus," Hermione voiced as she reached up to touch the bare portion of his face.

He bent and kissed her. Not just a soft and chaste kiss, but a flaming passionate one. Hermione whimpered and swayed closer as he coiled his arm around her. It was filled with the gratitude and appreciation he had for her loyalty. For her declaration of their love. For loving him.

A set of giggles and cackling sounded in the background. "Ow, Aunt Hermione is kissing her boyfriend!" Victoire snickered.

"Vicky, that's gross!" Teddy huffed.

The mocked kissing sounds persisted, and Hermione broke the kiss to glare at the children. Her and Teddy were by the torches, and Victoire was pretending to reach over and kiss him.

"You both scurry off, give them a moment," Arthur huffed before waving and walking over to the group of adults.

"I swear it, we are not having seven children," Severus growled.

Hermione burst into laughter and nodded. "I can agree to that, Severus."

She glanced over to the pond as she pressed against his chest. "The snow is starting to stick," she sighed.

"Yes, it's going to be a chilled winter," he agreed while stroking her curls.

Hermione hummed. "Can we just stay like this a while?"

"No, we will have to return," Severus sighed and pulled from her enough to bend to her eye-level. "You need family, and I will be here to catch you," he nodded.

"Why have I never seen this side of you, Severus?" Hermione exhaled with a smile as she touched his face.

"Love," he paused and smirked. "'He loved her so much that it almost took his breath away.' The perfect quote for my feelings."

Hermione closed the gap and kissed his lips. "You are my perfection."

The pair soon traversed to join the rest of the festivities, and the announcement of November's new voice was drifting in the air. The declaration of a new realm with glinting charms, or foreboding months of barren lands. Severus reflected on such as he glanced over the fields before reaching the party once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the dun-dun-dun? Possibly. I know all of you were waiting for the first shoe to drop.

Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears at the contents of the toilet. She was bleeding. The hued discoloration that announced she was starting. He had everything else under control but her hormones. She had her monthly, and there was nothing either of them could do about that. Even with the potions, he was supplying her and the lack of drinking or stress, she still didn't manage it within the time.

Of course, she knew what he was doing. He took the reins so that she could relax and focus on the hard things later. The soft guidance that he rarely showed, he showered her in ample amounts. That made the blow even worse. Those damn darkened tissues in the toilet were a clear fact that she didn't excel where he needed her to do so.

What if she failed him? The consequence of that for the law was mote. They could request a severing should either of them prove to be sterile after the six months. What if she indeed couldn't have children from all the battle wounds she received?

Hermione was crumbled by the toilet at that point and sobbed. What if she failed him? Would he still love her? Would he even want to be with her? Knowing that she was shackling him to the snuffing of not producing their children. At least if she was applying to be a surrogate and found out, all they would have to do is find a new donor.

Her sobbing grew coarse and rough as she clung to the porcelain. She was inept at delivering the one thing she was supposed to do for this bill. There was a knock at the door, and Hermione swiftly moved toward the entrance while wiping her face and straightening her clothing.

There was a second set of knocks before Hermione reached the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione winced at her croaking.

"Severus," he announced. "You missed breakfast."

Hermione exhaled and cleared her face again before opening the barrier and plastered on a smile. "I slept in. I'll grab something during my off-hour," she said.

His eyes narrowed at her blotchy face. "Are you alright?"

Hermione cast her eyes to the floor and breathed. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Severus groaned and touched her cheek. "Why have you been weeping?" he pressed.

A tear escaped her eye as she shook her head. "Please, Severus. Let me get through the day, and then we can talk about it. If we talk about it now, it might devastate me to a difficult degree, and I still have to teach."

Severus's eyes softened as he wiped the tear trail away. "Hermione, if you let me, I can shoulder this for you," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head as another tear fell. "This you can't. We'll talk later, alright?"

He agreed and kissed her forehead with a tender touch. "Please eat something. I worry about you," he whispered.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to attempt to prevent the river of sadness building. "I will, I promise."

He stroked her curls once more before stepping away and examining the crumbling witch. "I promise it will be better. We still have time," he said before pivoting and walking through her office.

Hermione shut the door and slid down it, pressing her forehead to her knees and silently sobbing. They didn't have that type of time to worry about this. It took her mother three years to have her. Even with the actual magic, she has at her fingertips, could she struggle the same fate? If he didn't have to love her, would he still if she couldn't?

That was the thorn on the beautiful rose that pricked at her. If he genuinely wasn't obligated to love her due to a law, would he still? Beyond the simple answer lay the complication. There would be no reason to love her if they weren't tied together by law. She couldn't deal with the utter devastation of him leaving her because of it. Yes, he loved her now, but would he if the storm raged and ravaged the lands, ruining the prospect of new life?

She breathed deeply twice before climbing from the ground and wiping her face. She had to pull her Gryffindor ass together and teach the best classes she could. Hermione rubbed her face in the mirror, flushed the toilet, and pressed a cold washcloth to her eyes. She could do this.

* * *

By lunch, Severus was tapping the table with a scowl as Charlie observed from the chair over. The empty chair that sat between them had been vacant for ten minutes, and Severus was getting impatient. Hermione could have eaten in her quarters, surely. However, the likelihood was low.

"Was she banged up this morning?" Charlie murmured.

Severus breathed. "Yes."

Charlie exhaled and placed his elbow on the table as he shoved his fist to his chin. "Snape, what are you going to do? She doesn't take failure well, and this is like telling a witch she's failed at being a witch."

"I plan to discuss it with her tonight. I'm taking her home," Severus voiced. "She does better when I'm with her."

"We all know that, but she doesn't," Charlie grumbled.

"Less than six weeks until the winter holiday. We can spend plenty of time recovering from all the changes then," Severus mused.

Charlie shifted his lips, and his brow sank. "Snape, I don't know if she's going to make it until then if you said she was cryin' so badly this morning," he whispered.

Severus scrubbed his face, and his jaw tightened. He was frightened that the first set back would be massive for Hermione. He was dreading it with a potent degree. They hadn't outwardly agreed that they were trying, but the implication was there. Sitting over her head and grading her on factors, she had no control over.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he went down possibilities in his mind. How was he to salvage this situation so the witty witch he near obsessively loved would be undamaged by the time constraint?

"You look stressed, Severus. Did you have a poor morning set of classes?" Hermione's voice stopped his brooding.

He glanced over to see her sitting in her chair. "It was tense. My N.E.W.T. classes are struggling," he lied. Of course, they weren't, he was, in fact, an excellent professor.

Hermione tutted and smiled as she touched his arm. "It's alright. I'm sure they'll get it. Or you'll be quite harsh," she laughed.

Relief. She was at least smiling. "Excellent point," Severus agreed.

Hermione began to eat as she turned to the Weasley at the table. "Charles, any word yet on your issue?"

"Negative, darlin'," Charlie sighed. "But I get to teach a first-year class this afternoon, so there's that," he smiled.

"Different set of dragons," Hermione giggled.

Severus bent closer to her and breathed. "Come home tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

"You should just move in together," Charlie suggested. "It would be easier."

"Move in together?" Hermione questioned and tapped her chin.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. "The pros do outway the cons," he said.

"Very true," Hermione voiced. "Your library would have to be reorganized if I was going to place my books in them."

"It can be done," he mused.

"And we would have to set up a workspace for me," Hermione declared.

"Also a simple mending," Severus nodded.

Hermione pressed her lips together and glanced at him. "You want me to?"

"Yes, Hermione," he said. "I do."

She dropped her vision and returned to her plate. "Let me think it over."

Severus bit his tongue so hard it would bleed. She had been saying that for an entire week. Why couldn't she just give him the peace of mind to know she was safe and in his home?

"It would be rather silly for you both not to live together, darlin'," Charlie argued.

"Listen, both of you aren't going to start this subtle teaming up," Hermione grumbled as she stabbed her chicken.

Severus stood up and straightened his robes. "You will do what you see fit, seeing as my requests are null n void," he hissed and strode off.

Hermione groaned and pressed a hand to her face. "Sometimes, he can be ballocks."

"Actually, darlin', he's been pretty damn good to you," Charlie offered.

Hermione glared at him and huffed. "Sometimes, Charles," she said and stood up.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat?" Charlie asked.

"No, I haven't the stomach," she snapped and marched off in a fury.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk and inhaling the lovely textures of the parchment and ink. The smell, to some, might seem stale or lingering. To her, it was home. While she was grading some papers for her sixth-year class, she avoided the lingering question overhead.

She just needed to keep working. That's how she'd overcome things in the past. Hermione upset him. That deflated her as she set the pages down and lounged in her chair. Hermione rubbed her face and captured a groan in her hands. If she moved in now and they found out she couldn't have children, then Severus would be stuck with her.

The idea caused her eyes to burn. He was so exceptional as a partner and caring. Severus was the epitome of everything she ever wanted. What if she wasn't good enough for him? Hermione couldn't even pull her shit together enough to be healthy.

It was the underline of this bill. They are together because of the law. Would Severus ever have even invested time and care into her if it wasn't forced? What if everything he was doing was just due to this bill? He had indeed told her that he selflessly put others above himself in the past with a record to prove it.

Hermione was swallowing down her agony now. She could feel the stiff ball in her throat, mere moments from stealing her breath. Severus was such an ideal partner, but what did she offer to the table aside from above par shagging and her writing? Especially if she couldn't have children.

"I can't do this without you," Hermione murmured and shook her head.

"Can't do what, Professor Granger?"

She stiffened and glanced at the doorway to see Severus. "Severus," she sighed.

He shut the door and sat down in the chair across from her. "It is dinner time, and you aren't eating," he growled. "I waited for you for fifteen minutes in the Great Hall. Why are you rebelling?"

"Because I'm having a horrible day, and the last person I want to disappoint is you," she explained with a glare.

"I told you, I have this under control," Severus hissed.

"Well, I don't!" Hermione snapped. "The one thing you can't control is my bloody body, Severus!"

"Hermione, I told you, I have this if you will just grant me the opportunity to take care of it," He spoke in a lower tone but retained his glower.

"Well, I don't want to. In fact, why don't you just go home by yourself," she retorted.

Severus stood up and shifted his robes in a bellowed snap. "Fine. As long as you're acting childish, I want no part of it," he voiced and strode to the door.

He left, and she pressed her forehead to the free portion of her desk. She could crawl into a fucking hole for her mouth. Hermione slid the sheets over that weren't due to be passed back until Thursday, but exhaled. It could wait. She was too tired and drained from dealing with this.

Climbing from the chair, she shuffled into her quarters and strolled off to the bedroom. She would feel better in the morning. Hermione knew she would have to think up ways to apologize to Severus too. That would have to wait until morning. She was just too bloody tired to think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Further ado, the other foot.

Severus puffed the cigarette as Harry sat with him on the porch. He rarely enjoyed the rancid textures of them, but his nerves were shot. Harry scratched at the stubble on his cheek and was visually contemplating what Severus had said.

"So, you both have," Harry paused and cleared his throat. "But now she's got her, ya know?"

Severus groaned and waved his hand. "She wouldn't even talk to me about it. It could be multiple things. The potions she is taking are optimal. I made them myself," Severus hissed. "Which I don't even care about! I don't care if she is."

Harry blinked and breathed. "Why was she so upset then?"

"She's afraid and acted like a child," Severus huffed with a puff of smoke.

"Maybe she's afraid to lose you?"

"How is this not counterproductive to that?" Severus snapped. "I've done everything, _everything_ , I possibly could to show her I'm present for the entire affair."

Harry scrubbed his face under his glasses. "Oi, you both are so stubborn. Severus, when Hermione gets afraid to hurt or disappoint someone, she shells up and pulls away."

"That's ridiculous," Snape growled as he blew out another cloud. "She could never disappoint me. Even if she isn't with child or never becomes pregnant. I wouldn't have a shred of disappointment."

"She doesn't know that," Harry insisted.

"I told her I love her, how is that not enough?" Severus inquired.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he tongued the inside of his cheek. "You told her you loved her? That's pretty massive, Severus."

"I know," Severus hissed. "How can I show her that this doesn't matter? Nothing but her happiness matters! I've obsessively fought for her comfort and happiness for weeks. Her mind is beautiful and untarnished by the wicked wounds of the world, and I want to preserve her innocence as a man who covets his rose garden. She's reincarnated my heart into her chest."

"Well, have you asked her to marry you?"

Severus flicked his cigarette and groaned. "She knows we're getting married."

"Have you given her a ring, gotten on your knee, and asked her formally?"

"No, I didn't want to promote anxiety," Snape grumbled.

"That's a poor excuse," Harry paused at Severus's glare. "Well, she's going to have more. It's pretty clear, two weeks ago, that she wants to marry you. She needs to know you want to for love, not a law," Harry insisted.

Severus took a draw from the cigarette and hummed. "That would be a plausible source of anxiety. Yes, I could cement the relationship."

"That's a good man," Harry nodded. "She needs to know that no matter what happens, you'll love her in the long run, not the short."

Severus tapped his free fingers to the wooden chair arm. The smoke swirled around him as he glanced out to the garden. "Why won't she move to my home, Harry?"

"She's afraid. Hermione may be courageous about fighting for what is right and just. She'll take curses and torture and even the possibility of death. However, she's frightened of love. Because love, she can't cast a spell to mend a broken heart and is deathly scared of disappointing someone."

Severus groaned. "She could never disappoint me."

"You and I both know that, but she doesn't. If she loves you whole-heartedly, like I know she does because I've heard her talking about you to my wife, then she will fear that. You've become the most important person in her life, and a law was to blame. Without the law, she feels it's likely empty wishes."

Severus puffed on the cigarette and exhaled a long cloud. "How does this work? How do I convince a woman I'd never leave her? Marriage is plausible, but not the gesture she needs."

"Honestly, Severus, I really can't help you with that. I'm lucky my wife has known from the beginning I love her entirely. We've had our struggles, but doubtful of love was never one of them. You know her language better than we do; you speak it fluently. What could she do to solidify her love for you?"

Severus snuffed out the smoke in the ashtray and hummed. "She had. She was willing to relinquish boundaries for me."

"What boundaries do you hold that she needs you to pull down?"

Severus caressed his chin with his fingers and tilted his head. "I don't believe I've held any up for her. No, this isn't about my boundaries," he sighed. "This is where that minuscule two percent makes a difference. I'm not positive what I can give that I haven't."

"Are you positive? Nothing you feel needs to be said?" Harry pried.

Severus tightened his expression. "Nothing warranted."

"Well, Severus, I don't know then. Maybe start with a proposal and go from there? You've gone to so many lengths to show her you're her support, but I don't know why she's blinded to it. This law is really a bugger of a thing. Without it, she wouldn't be so scared, I think."

Severus waited a moment as the figurative page turned. There was something that made him wince, and his demeanor crumbled. Something rotting that would be a curse of exile. "She could choose to leave me."

"Now, why would she do that?" Harry frowned.

"What if what I give isn't enough, Harry? She could do much better, and I have been making an effort, but what if it tarnishes in her fingers," Severus cringed as he exhaled his doubts. "What if she only feels this way because of this law? Her urgency to have a child. Her need to comply with a fucking law. I don't care about children. I had never wanted them and have tried for her benefit."

Harry's expression grew pained. "Severus, maybe you should tell her that. It might free her from this. That is warranted to talk about, whether you want to or not."

"No, it would ruin it," Severus sighed with a contorted brow. "I'm fearful of the father I would make, and to tell her these things would devastate her. I promised that I had it under control."

"Is that why you're obsessing about her comfort? The heart of the issue?"

"It contributes to it," he confessed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never wanted this, but I do for her. For her happiness. For her love. I'm willing to go to such lengths only for her."

"But, you don't want to be a father?"

"It isn't a necessity in my life. I was relieved when I thought I could escape this law. If it were anyone else, they would have disavowed from the start. However, in her clawing and tenacity, with her writing and her loyalty, I've succumbed to her needs to entirety."

Harry tapped his cheek with two fingers and grimaced. "Do you think she knows about your disinterest in having children?"

"No."

"Do you think she'd leave you if she did?"

Severus glanced out to the garden. "Yes. She wants them. I would try for her, Harry. I would attempt to be the father she wants for her children, but I cannot promise that. No, it would be an ill-ventured trial."

"You can't keep this from her, Severus. No matter how frightening it is. She has to feel you're holding something back. Witches are excellent when it comes to intuitive thought. If you let it go and let her know you're feeling the nerves of being a father, then it might release that monster your building between you."

"And if she leaves me?"

Harry shook his head. "She won't. She loves you."

Severus cringed and scrubbed his face. "Harry, I can't ruin her."

"Then don't and just love her, Severus. Love is difficult, and sometimes there isn't a right answer," Harry murmured and patted his shoulder. "You have to do what your heart tells you."

* * *

Hermione puffed and scowled at the letter in front of her. She had trashed four drafts before this one. None of them seemed good enough. Her fingers were stained with ink. Her teacup was empty. However, Hermione needed to make this the most beautiful letter she had ever written. Putting every inch of her soul into it. Doubts, concerns, apologies. Everything.

She spilled everything in those pages as she bared her soul for him. Her worry about being barren. Her desires of him as a partner in raising their children. The hopes of tomorrow all running away and her cowardice to share her pain with him. Hermione was wrong and directly admitted to such.

Her hand had detailed the dreams and desires so thick and lovely that it caused a feeling of pure vulnerability as she wrote. Oh, she loved him so much. How she wanted his happiness and for them to share this journey together. He was the man she wished to walk to the ends of time with.

It was four in the morning. Hermione slept but felt ill from the note she left on with Severus. He was so reasonable and kind, and she was a horrible witch. He'd been so gentle and generous in his care. She felt obsolete with her return. However, he was not one to ask for anything.

Hermione sat back after rereading it and hummed. It was detailed and emotional, but it felt so murky suddenly. So difficult to understand. Shaking her head, she puffed and went to her window. Tallus, her lovely barn owl, sat in the enclave outside her window. Hermione handed him the note before stroking his feathers. The bird took flight, and she watched with a bit of misery.

What if he read it and exiled her for it? Could her vulnerability cause him to discard her?

Hermione breathed and sat down on her sofa, massaging her eyes. It was horrible to think that her ineptitude and fear of disappointing him caused this ridiculous fight. She was the reason he was upset. She was the reason he was suffering through this. Hermione whimpered and caressed the spot over his shirt, where her heart knotted. It caused her to feel queasy and ill at the thought of his anguish.

She had to have been on the sofa for an hour, just contemplating her most vile fears when the flutter of wings returned. Hermione jumped up to see Tallus with the beautiful handwriting she had come to love. Her hands shook as she took it and sat down on the couch with a deep breath.

Hermione opened it, and her heart dropped to her stomach.

**Hermione,**

**It appears we're at an impasse. I only share your longing and despair over not having children for you. I wish you wouldn't fear of disappointing me, you could, nor shall you ever. You see, I was never one to want children, and I feel I am doing you a disservice by not expressing that. Your words devastate me. Please understand, I am not deserving of your love and adoration.**

**I appreciate the beginnings of your apology, but we should contemplate if this is the path you should take with me at the helm. I no longer trust that my interests align with yours if you feel so strongly about this. Your sadness yesterday pulled me into the abyss, and I lose breath recalling it now. I knew then that I was wrong for you. Despite my scraping for a direct root and asking a man, you trust to give me answers I already knew.**

**My father was an abusive, abrasive, and sadistic man. You've seen the destruction etched across my body, and my mind is just as tattered. My greatest fear is to be him, and I refuse to take you on the path my mother lived through.**

**Your letter, it pulls at my shields and reveals this truth. I will never be worthy enough to keep you content through this next step in your journey. If you were any other woman who I didn't infallibly love, I would not have put in the utmost effort to keep you. I did try.**

**But your words secretly demand my honesty on if your sterility would disappoint me. It does not, not for myself. Only for you, but I know in my heart you aren't, Hermione. This just isn't your time, and I am not the man to bore you children.**

**I don't prefer having children but wanted you to have them. My desires were to keep you content, happy, and safe, which meant putting the entirety of my soul into my love for you. I shall fail in your contentment, happiness, and safety if we continue.**

**I apologize profusely for not being the man you need for this. I wish… I wish that I could be, but I would never chance your happiness for my selfishness. The father you described me as in your words is false and cringe-worthy. That is not myself, and I can't disappoint you with him not being revealed when you will need that man the most. I have failed you on this front. At least if I halt this falsehood now, you may be free to find him.**

**Hermione, I don't want you to think this is a rejection. I'm not rejecting you, and if our visions of the future were similar, I would insist we continue. However, they are not.**

**I am rejecting myself for you because you would be too kind and loving to do so.**

**My actions, though painful now, will save your heart I love most. So, those years from now, when I've turned into a gnarled man of ill-fortune and temper, you aren't sobbing in the bathroom while our son is begging you to come out. My greatest fear brought forth in a horrific reality of repeating the sin of my father.**

**I don't want you to get damaged. I don't want your children to be ruined. I can't live this lie of pretending I want to father children when after how easily you were broken over not, it was my relief. You do not need a man nor a future father ever to feel comfort for your devastation. It is now time for me to descend to the dark hole I was living in before you brought light to my life.**

**The meeting I'll schedule and push forth the hearing on my own. You will not have to worry about this. I will complete the mission through entirety and keep you with minimal scarring. This will hurt now, Hermione. It will feel painful and genuinely uncalled for, but as I've said before, everything from the beginning, misstep or achievement, has been for your care and my deepest love for your beautiful heart and mind.**

**I beseech you. Please take care of that heart so that someone worthy of fathering your children will come. I'm so profoundly apologetic that I pushed my way into it instead of remaining at a distance. I hope you intend to take care of yourself. If there is anything I can do to show my regret, please don't hesitate to ask. I will never shut the door to you, I've only stepped from it into darkness so that you could find your true happiness in the light where you belong.**

**With all my love,**

**Always,**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

The tear splotches on the parchment toward his signature were the only signs that he was breaking his own heart for her. Hermione felt the hot flood of her own drop from her face and sound on the page next to his. Why? What happened? All she could think of is how much she needed him now more than ever. Holding the pages to her chest, she sobbed and shook her head. What was he so afraid of if they did this together?


	19. Chapter 19

Severus sat at his desk and read the latest entry from Madame Wordsmith. He snagged up the cigarette and puffed as he lived the heartbreak of Gaia's scorched earth. Helios had left her after burning her with his potent love. She was trekking the reaches of the world in search of water and love before the Solstice.

It was utterly heartbreaking. Severus relaxed in his chair and stared at the entry with misery. She would get through this, and the winter holiday would be the perfect time for her to do so. Him, well, not so much. He snuffed out the smoke and snatched up the snippet before setting it in his bag.

The book sitting there caused him to pause. How many times would he read it now? He wished his pining would stop as his finger traced the 'J' in the title. His very own imagery would have to suffice. Not the fantasies of her animating the voices and smiling at him from across the bed. His little Jane.

Did she do it to make a statement from the beginning? He had read the book so many times, but here her copy was, sitting on his desk around reminders of her. So many things reminded him of what they could have had if he wasn't so wrong for her.

He had to get out. Severus knew he would turn to darker measures if he didn't race from these feelings soon. He craned his head around to see if he was missing anything and breathed. A week away would do him kindly.

There was a knock at his quarters' door, and he scowled before approaching. When the barrier was open, Minerva walked inside and hummed. "Oh, Severus, were you planning on leaving?" she asked.

"Please, do come in," he grumbled and set the bag down by the door.

"Thank you," she pipped. "This place has seen better days," she mused before removing crumpled parchment from the sofa and sitting.

"I planned on taking care of it when I returned," Severus said.

"Seeing as you no longer need the holiday, I was hoping you would stay on. Professor Granger insisted on taking the full time away, and I will be short-staffed."

"I need a week away, Minerva. You know that," Severus puffed.

Minerva thinned her lips in the way Severus despised. Whatever she was going to say was curt. "I don't see why you need the time so desperately. You haven't the complications you had before."

"I have obligations to see to," Severus hissed.

Minerva hummed and set down paperwork. "Yes, as I've noticed. Do you know what this is?"

"What?" Severus huffed.

"It is Professor Granger's notice. It seems our Minister had granted her the disavowment requested by you, post-haste, and she is now assigned. The regulations of surrogacy are quite thorough through the ministry as it seems."

Severus's jaw locked as he crossed his arms. "And why is this my business?"

"I'm curious if you mind preparing her the potions needed on these guidelines. I can leave them for you, so they're prepared for her return."

His lips thinned before he spoke. "Consider it done."

Minerva dropped her defensive posture and trailed the page with her finger. "Why didn't you stay with her, Severus?" Her voice had a ping of sadness.

"So she could be free, Minerva. I cannot be the father she wishes for her children," Severus confessed as he released his arms from their hold. "I shall return in a week."

Minerva stood and snatched up the paper before handing it to him. "You let her do this, and she'll never open that door again."

"That door was closed the minute I revealed my genetic deficit," Snape mumbled and nodded. "I will have them at the ready when she returns."

* * *

Hermione was relaxing with Draco and Astoria as they just finished talking about the appointment. The procedure was simple, and to satisfy Lucius, she was not going to be providing the genetic half of his grandchild. They had a safe way for Astoria to be the participant.

"I have to say, Granger, this is mental," Draco laughed.

Astoria was stroking Scorpius's hair as he flipped through a picture book. "It is truly kind."

Narcissa came into the sitting room, noted Hermione, and her eyes lit up. "Ah, yes, Miss Granger. I do have some things I need you to take with you," she said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't need anything."

"Oh, no, it's just a few things I've procured for comfort," She nodded before setting down the gowns on the sofa near her. "The darker greens are enchanted for glamour, as not to announce the child in front of the students. The softer ones are for comfort."

Hermione's cheeks darkened, and she rocked her head dumbly. "Thank you."

"Mother, she's not even pregnant yet," Draco huffed. "Can you give the witch a chance to settle in?"

"She's been very decent to you both, show some respect, Draco," Narcissa huffed. "If you need anything else, I have a tailor who specializes in them."

"Alright," Hermione blushed.

Narcissa nodded, and the door announced a visitor. "Oh, that's Severus. Have a wonderful afternoon," Narcissa declared and walked from the room.

"At least my mother's way of gratitude is better than my fathers," Draco mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Afternoon, Narcissa," His deep baritone voice filled the hall.

Hermione felt her stomach churning as she tucked her face around her curls. Her fingers caressed her belly, willing it to stop. Even after the weeks of tormented heartbreak, she still missed him desperately. What was he doing here?

"Don't bother with him, Granger," Draco waved. "He's a bloody coward."

Hermione gnawed on her lip and rocked her head.

Astoria tutted as she rolled her eyes. "Incredibly indecent of him if I don't say so myself."

"Good afternoon," the deep tone announced his arrival.

"Aren't you feeling brazen for a Slytherin? If you don't mind, we are finishing a meeting with our surrogate," Draco snapped.

Hermione closed her eyes and wished herself invisible.

"My apologies, I only wished to be polite," Severus voiced.

"Come along, Severus. We have things to do! Plenty of herbs to collect," Narcissa demanded from the hall.

He muttered a farewell, and the footsteps faded toward the doorway. Hermione opened her eyes to see the bane of her heart. He shifted in his robes and glanced back to meet her gaze as he turned to follow Narcissa. It was the vision of pity on his face that nearly wrenched her to the ground.

He was gone in a stride, and Hermione released a teardrop from her eye. Even after the time between them, he still broke her heart. No longer did he sit next to her at the Dining Room table, and no longer did he write to Madame Wordsmith. He was smoke through her fingers.

"What a pox," Draco growled. "Hermione, don't you dare let that bloody wizard break you. He's a bloody coward. If I can learn to be a better father than my own, so could he have."

"The disappointment I have, Draco, is he didn't want to for me," Hermione murmured and batted away the tear. "Let's talk about the appointment tomorrow, shall we?"

* * *

The similarities and differences between wizards and muggles are vast, but there was one that felt the same. Hermione was sitting on the cot and twitching her nose, waiting for the healer to arrive. The gown was loose, and breakfast wasn't sitting well with her. The smell of the room, or absence of scent, she should note, was awful.

Alone, in a room, waiting to be basted for her friend's baby. At least she was doing them a service. It would be worth it and might be better for her in the long run. She could have an easier time when she wanted to have children of her own. Possibly. One day.

She fiddled her thumbs and breathed. What was taking so long?

The door opened. "Alright, deary, let's give you a good check before we start. My name is Dorthea, and I'll be assisting with the gift you're giving the lovely couple," the healer in teal nodded.

Hermione pinched her lips together and nodded. There was no going back after this. With the number of potions soon to be in her regime, there was next to zero chance it wouldn't work. Dorthea flicked away and hummed a pleasant song as she collected information on Hermione's vitals.

It was a standard run through and the healer coaxed Hermione to lay down. "Just a few more things, deary. Relax and breathe," she smiled.

Hermione breathed and gagged before sitting up. "Let me just have some water? I'm a bit nervous, and my stomach is bouncing."

The stout healer witch nodded and retrieved the cup. "It's alright to be nervous. You're doing a courageous and wonderful thing! We need more witches like you in this world to help their friends in need."

Hermione just rocked her head before gulping the water. "Thank you for your kindness," Hermione sighed and handed the glass back.

Dorthea returned to humming and smiled as she helped Hermione rest back on the cot. "Now, you just breathe and think of wonderful things. You're going to feel some warmth from the spell, but it won't hurt you. I just need to check if everything is alright."

Hermione read over the notations of the procedure last night and knew about the possible tingle in her more private region as well. At least the healer was pleasant and gentle. She obviously loved her job, or she wouldn't be smiling as she traced her wand over Hermione's abdomen.

"Deary," Dorthea murmured. "Have you done this before?"

Hermione shook her head.

The healer scowled and wandered over to the counter and read through Hermione's file. What was wrong? Did she do something she shouldn't have?

"Now, if you don't mind, deary, I'm going to bring in one more healer. She needs to double-check everything. It's vital that we do this because we only get the single chance," Dorthea beamed and walked to the door.

"Did I not do something correctly?"

Dorthea laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. Now let me just bring in Sandra."

When she left, Hermione slumped and whimpered. Did she really want to do this? Hermione didn't have a choice, right? It was challenging and caused her to run her fingers over her abdomen. She wished Severus was here. His soothing voice to bring her from her anxiety and calm her nerves. When did she become so dependent?

Soon the door cracked, and Dorthea walked inside with a tall greying witch in teal. "This is Sandra, and she's going to look you over."

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?" Sandra questioned as she looked over Hermione's file.

"A bit queasy but that's pretty standard I think when you're about to do something this monumental," Hermione sighed and sat up.

Sandra hummed and moved to the stool. "And your disavowment took place how many weeks ago?"

"Six," Hermione sighed.

"Were you intimate before your parting?" Sandra asked.

"It's in my chart, I was, but I've had a cycle since. The healer told me that getting off fertility potions causes a bit of change," Hermione explained.

Sandra nodded with a smile and set down the file. "Alright, let's have a look at you."

Hermione let her do the exam of her upper torso before lying back. Sandra was more meticulous and firm than Dorthea. She made no sound and flicked her wand with a staunch wrist. When the tip touched her abdomen, Hermione breathed and shoved down the instinct to squirm at the odd feeling.

"You see," Dorthea whispered.

"I do," Sandra sighed. "Alright, Miss Granger, you can sit," Sandra said and pulled away before setting herself down on the stool.

Hermione rose from the cot and scowled. "Is something the matter? I thought the procedure was simple."

Sandra twitched her nose and breathed. "Miss Granger, the procedure can't take place."

Hermione winced and rubbed her arm. "Is it because I can't hold children?"

"No, deary, of course not," Dorthea sighed.

"Then why can't it take place?"

Sandra thinned her lips and gestured to Hermione. "Miss Granger, it appears you're already pregnant."

Hermione almost fainted. _What. The. Bloody. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you saw it coming! If you didn't, well, hope that was a fun reveal!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wicked ride, and we're not even close to ending it yet!

Hermione was pacing and breathing in shallow patterns as she glanced around the elegant sitting room. Astoria and Draco were sipping their tea as Narcissa and Lucius sat with Scorpius on the plush sofa. Hermione hadn't told them what was happening and making matters worse; she was scared.

"So, are you going to speak, girl?" Lucius huffed.

Hermione stopped, her heels digging into the floor, and winced. "The healers told me I couldn't because," she paused as her cheeks warmed.

"Because what, Miss Granger?" Narcissa's tone was gentle despite her expression.

Draco patted his wife's thigh and stood up, opening his arms. "Come here. You're going to shake yourself to the ceiling."

Was she quivering? Hermione held out her hand, and sure enough, it was wobbling in the air. The witch launched into his embrace and broke down. "Draco, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know," Hermione cried.

"Didn't know what?" He asked with a soft texture to his voice.

"I didn't know I'm. I'm, I'm," Hermione sputtered through sobs.

"You're pregnant?" Astoria gasped.

Hermione wept harder. "Yes, and he doesn't want it. I'm cursed. I'm hexed. I'm unwanted," Hermione exclaimed as she held onto Draco harder.

Draco scowled and took in the image of his mother pressing fingers to her lips. The mixture of pity and sadness hinted on the edge of her stony expression. Lucius bristled, and his frown deepened.

"It's alright, Hermione," Draco soothed. "It truly is," he whispered.

"No, it isn't. I wanted to help you both, and now I can't even do that. I'm going to have to raise this baby on my own," Hermione whimpered. "His child."

Draco growled and pulled away enough to hold her out in front of him. "Listen, Hermione Granger, you're not alone! You have the Weasleys, you have the Potters, and you have us," he said, caressing her shoulders. "If that coward doesn't want to raise that baby, then he doesn't fucking deserve it."

"Language," Narcissa hummed. "He is quite correct, Miss Granger."

Hermione wiped her face and glanced around to see Astoria standing next to Draco, Narcissa soothing the confused toddler, and Lucius wincing. "What do I do?" She asked before returning her eyes to Draco.

"For starters," Draco sighed as he stroked her curls. "You're going to go get cleaned up. Then you, me, and Astoria are going to go over to Potter's house as planned. Tomorrow, you'll come back here, and we are going to take care of the paperwork so that you'll still receive your benefits for the wee bugger in your womb."

Hermione straightened her form and rubbed the tears from her face and eyes. "Alright, that's a decent plan. I don't have to tell him, do I?" Her question came with visible discomfort.

"No, you don't. For now, outside the Potters and us, everyone only needs to know you're pregnant. It is public knowledge that you were our surrogate. You don't have to explain shit to anyone. The most vital thing is for you to relax, breathe, and prepare," Draco rocked his head.

A slender hand landed on her shoulder, and Hermione glanced back to see Narcissa. "We will be positive to help you, Hermione."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Hermione sniffled with glassy eyes.

"Why, might I ask, are we espousing Severus's mistress?" Lucius hummed.

Hermione cringed, and Narcissa whipped around. "Don't you start this, Lucius Malfoy. This girl needs help, she's going to raise a Slytherin child! Alone! Salazar would stab us in the eye if we didn't care for it."

Despite the difficulties of the day. The disappointments, highs and lows, with all that they came with, Hermione stopped. She thought of the concept and started to giggle, real throaty laughter that raised in her chest. Never, in all of her years of wondering what her children would be like, did she suspect that she would have a Slytherin's child.

"Draco," Hermione laughed. "Draco, I'm having a Slytherin baby," she continued shaking her head. "You were right."

"I usually am," Draco smiled.

Hermione breathed and laughed and shook her head as Narcissa ushered her to the sofa, to Lucius's distaste. "Now, darling, sit with my grandson. I'm going to retrieve a few more things for you. I haven't had to pull them out since Scorpius was just a whispering thought," Narcissa sighed, and she stroked Hermione's hair.

"Let me come help you, mother," Draco nodded.

Astoria sat back down and sipped her tea as Hermione stroked Scorpius's hair.

"Why aren't you going to tell him, girl?" Lucius asked.

Hermione inhaled, and the boy caressed her arm. "He doesn't want to be a father, Mr. Malfoy. He doesn't believe he'd ever make a decent one, and that is why he'd rather break his own heart than to break mine."

"Ignorance is truly bliss," Lucius huffed. "Fine, I will play your ridiculous plot out. He will not hear it from me," he finished and reached for his tea.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Lucius scowled over at her and waved a hand. "It's impossible to convince a wizard to be a father. He only becomes one when he holds his son for the first time. Witches have it remarkably easier. They know they're in love from the moment they feel the child in their womb."

"You've softened a bit," Hermione stifled a smile.

Lucius groaned and patted the boy on the head. "I have reasons."

"It's alright to be gentle, Lucius. You can still be prideful and gentle. Severus was excellent at that," Hermione sighed and embraced Scorpius. "Right, my lovely?"

"Aunt Nee, dis dragon!" Scorpius exclaimed with a bright smile at her and pointed at the book.

"It most certainly is," She laughed.

"No more crying?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "No more, I promise."

Lucius grunted and turned his head away from her as he tapped Hermione's shoulder with his hand. "You'll be alright, girl. You have to be strong to raise a Slytherin child."

She pressed down the grin that threatened and nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

"It is a bit of relief if I'm honest," Astoria started. "I wanted a bit more time with just Scorpius."

Hermione hummed and doted on the small pale child. "Well, in a couple of years, if you decide, I'll do it regardless of a bill."

Astoria stiffened, and her lips fell apart. "What? Why would you do that, Hermione?"

"Because despite what Draco says, I know he wants more children too. I know you do as well," Hermione explained.

"That's remarkably kind of you," Astoria murmured and dashed away a tear. "You truly are an amazing witch, Hermione."

Lucius groaned and stood up. "Alright, we have work to do, Scorpius. Let us gather your things for your visitation."

Scorpius pulled away from Hermione, and Lucius took him in his arms. "We go to Alus's house?"

Lucius nodded once. "Yes, and we have to prepare for weeks to come. Knowing your father, the witch won't be living alone. That's preposterous to assume she would. It's time to prepare for your cousin."

Hermione realized that it was likely as good as it got for Lucius's acceptance. He walked from the room, and Astoria covered the grin on her lips as the door shut.

"He may say Draco won't let you, but I have a feeling he's going to play a hand to move you in," She laughed.

Hermione tilted her head as she scowled. "I honestly didn't realize to the extremity that Slytherins are loyal to each other."

Astoria beamed and rocked her head. "Oh, yes. Once we love someone, we whole-heartedly do. It may not be outward, but they are always in our thoughts. Our self-preservation is what keeps us from being as loud as your fellow Gryffindors."

"He loves me, you know?" Hermione ducked her chin.

"Yes, we all do. We also know that he is more afraid of himself than he is of losing you," Astoria sighed. "Draco talked to me about Severus at length when you told us what happened. He is covetous and obsessive, but once he loves you, he will until his dying breath."

Hermione bounced her hair and grimaced at the rise of nausea in her stomach. "Yes, I know," she sighed. "I just wish he trusted me enough to take this journey with me."

Astoria reached for her wand and swished it in the air, sending Hermione's teacup floating toward her. "Well, it is our own personal curses that cause weakness in our confidence. I hope he releases his so that he can love you and his child with the loyalty and regard my husband has for Scorpius and me. Draco didn't want Scorpius at first. Many reasons stacked upon themselves. The reason he's so angry with Severus was his own fear of being a father nearly ended our marriage."

Hermione scowled and sipped her tea. "You never told me that."

"For good reason. Draco is guilty of the trials he put me through while we fought over it. It was weeks of fighting and arguing, and finally, I told him I was leaving. He knew his choices were to overcome his fear or lose my love. For obvious reasons, we could never separate, but our marriage would be in ruins until death do us part."

"He left me," Hermione sighed.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, let's see how well he does when you're happily tending to yourself at Hogwarts, and he has to brew potions for his unknown offspring. Don't mourn his departure, Hermione. You have a child to worry for now, and they will be the most important person in your life. Love from a partner is consuming, but love from a child is soul cleansing."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled with a curl to her lips. "Astoria, it is absolutely amazing that you and your husband embraced me so unconditionally."

"You are worth it, Hermione," Astoria smirked and erected herself from the sofa. "Come, let's find Draco and get ready to see Harry and Gin. We need to make a plan as a group."

"I can't say I'm comfortable with moving," Hermione mumbled as she stood up.

"Well, I suggest you find a bit of it. Technically, you would be living here if you were our surrogate."

Hermione rocked her head and puffed. "Alright, but only until the baby is old enough. I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"You're not, you won't, and you'll stay," Astoria ordered with a firm tone while fussing over her dress.

"And now I see why Draco makes positive to keep you happy," Hermione laughed.

She winked at the pregnant witch and waved her to follow. "Slytherins are inwardly strong, Hermione. We will always prevail to keep the upper hand that way."

* * *

Severus sunk to the gravestone and placed a red rose on the snow. He breathed and caressed the cold stone with his gloved fingers.

_'_ _You'll always be my little Prince, Sev,' her voice nearly sang._

Decades of sadness over one night. His mother, though imperfect and flawed, was still his mother. It left him in shambles after her death, and the only person who knew was Lily. The first flower of kindness in his life. The first woman he wronged as well.

Severus straightened his form and cleared the snow from the top of the gravestone with a nod. She was at peace, that's all he could ask for in the end. Crunching footsteps in the snow invaded the silent grief.

"Severus," Lucius's voice twirled on the air.

"Lucius," Snape hummed.

Lucius set down a white rose next to his red one. "Once a Prince, always a Prince. 'For we shine on the glowing crown of Purity,'" Lucius declared and straightened his black coat.

"That wasn't always your feelings on muggle marriages," Severus remarked.

Lucius cleared his throat. "I've had," he paused. "Help with the matter."

"How's the girl?"

Lucius offered a gesture and began a stroll. "She's adjusting. Draco will be helping her move her things this week."

Severus breathed as they walked together. "That's reasonable."

"My wife has found a new meaning to over-attentive," Lucius hissed as they reached the shoveled path.

Snape couldn't help the smirk on his lips. "Narcissa has always been quite potent in her love and devotion, Lucius."

"It has been a trait I've still struggled to come to terms with," he murmured.

Severus adjusted his coat and twitched his nose. "How is she?" his voice faltered, and he winced.

"Happy. Still pining, but content with the circumstance," Lucius responded.

"Well, content is better than devastated. I'm pleased she is recovering."

Lucius bristled and struck his cane down a bit rough. "Severus, you realize what you've done."

"I released her," Snape huffed.

"You chained her to you for life! She will never love or seek another wizard because you tore out your bloody heart and gave it to her," Lucius hissed.

"The life she wants I cannot provide, Lucius! Once she is done with the surrogacy, she will know the joys of it and want a continuation. Any wizard alive would be remarkably dim not to accept her love."

"Then you're quite the fool," Lucius snapped.

Severus paused their trek and glowered at the pale man. "You were against this from the beginning, and now you support her? Why, because she carries your grandchild in her abdomen?"

"Because she loves you and for the life of me, I can't figure out why," Lucius huffed, waving his gloved hand. "You're a prick and sodding fool."

"Says the wizard who until recently couldn't stand her."

"Well, I've changed my mind," Lucius hummed. "She may be a muggleborn and Gryffindor, but she most certainly is a portion Slytherin."

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're an ignorant wanker."

"No," Lucius said with an index finger held up. "I am stubborn, as you are. It took that girl to sit in a waiting room with my wife and talk about how she should care for herself holding our grandchild for me to see it. She gives of herself completely and that that is a quality to reproduce. She's intelligent enough to know what she's doing. However, she listened and held regard to tradition. Tradition is vital."

Severus growled and waved his hand in the air. "That's wonderful!"

"If you just swallowed your guilt and fear and talked to her," Lucius stopped when Severus howled.

"No, now leave me to mourn my mother in peace, Malfoy!" Severus puffed and stomped off.

"She'll always wait for you, Severus. This will never be through," Lucius called back to him.

When Snape glanced back, Lucius was gone. The man crumpled again at the headstone and stifled the vicious heartbreak. His gloved fingers caressed the crown on her stone, and the last memory of her holding his hand came to mind.

_'_ _Never let them see you cry. You're my little Prince, always, Sev,' she strained before coughing._

The drunken screams of his father followed it before he shoved him down the stairs and broke his arm. Those were the last memories of either of his parents. That was the year he ruined his friendship with the only witch who cared about him then. It also was the year he decided to seek shelter in a wizard more powerful than his muggle father. He spent summers at other Death Eaters' houses after her funeral. The actual demise of his soul.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is an interesting turn of events," Ginny laughed as she gestured to Draco and Harry talking in the sitting room.

From the kitchen, it seemed as if the Potter and Malfoy were talking about the children playing on the floor. It was the first time since Hermione's friendship with the Malfoys that Harry and Draco were speaking alone.

Astoria sighed and nodded. "This is wonderful. We should do this more when Hermione's baby gets here."

Ginny scowled and glared over at Hermione. "Aren't you surrogating for them?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You're pregnant? Hermione, you're pregnant with your baby!" Ginny screeched and shook the curly-haired witch.

Hermione winced as the wizards bustled to the counter. "What, what is it, Gin?" Harry puffed.

Draco looked to his wife and rolled his eyes. "You couldn't wait?"

"Not even close," Astoria smiled.

"This is real? You're having a baby?" Ginny asked.

Hermione groaned. "Yes, Gin. I found out at the appointment when they couldn't put their baby in me."

Harry's eyebrows sunk. "Does Severus know?"

"No, and he doesn't deserve to," Draco huffed. "He left her broken and in pieces because he can't stomach being a father."

Harry scrubbed his face and exhaled. "I told him to talk about it. Not send a bloody letter."

Hermione twitched her nose and waved a hand. "Alright, but that is here nor there. I don't need him crawling back and resenting me for it. So, mums the word. Each of us knows how this works. If he felt he had to do the honorable thing, he would, in essence, turn into the monster he's so afraid of. I don't care if I'm raising his child without him. It is his loss, and I'm sorry for him for it."

Harry breathed and nodded. "Alright, Hermione. This will resume after you get closer to the due date. He's the father and at least should be supplying support of some sort."

Hermione rocked her head. "That is a fair and reasonable compromise. At this moment in time, I can't handle him rushing forth with his guilt and sorrow. I have plenty of work and effort to put in for this child in my stomach."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "We can maybe see if you can stay with Mum?"

"No," Draco snapped and then straightened his form. "No," he said more calmly at his wife's glare. "Granger is going to stay with us. We had planned for it, and she'll be at school until the Spring holiday anyway. Then after my mother finishes renovations on the guest quarters down the stairs, she can stay with us when the baby gets here."

Harry blinked and glanced at Draco. "Really?"

"Yes, Potter, really," Draco huffed. "She was willing to have a baby for us. She's having a damn Slytherin, and I'll be bloody damned if she doesn't get help raising that selfish prat's child."

"Is there a different way to raise a Slytherin? Do you all grow scales at night?" Ginny teased with a smile.

Draco glanced at his wife with annoyance. "No, Potter, we don't. However, Gryffindors are loud, busy creatures, and Slytherins are a bit more," he paused and sighed.

"Introverted," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded. "Yes, and if that bugger is anything like its parents, then she'll need our help to raise it."

"Harry, before you get offended," Hermione held up her finger at his scowl. "He means that they want to help me because Severus is a pain in the arse. I know I've dealt with him at Hogwarts for years, and he was quite a handful as a partner as well."

"You'll still bring the baby around all the time," Ginny insisted.

"And Molly will be furious if you don't go to the Burrow," Harry added.

"I have made that a real consideration. I sent a discreet letter to Minerva explaining the situation. When the baby comes, I am taking time off for it. After this year ends at Hogwarts, I won't return for a few," Hermione declared.

"This is insanity, Hermione," Harry groaned. "He needs to be told!"

"No, he doesn't," Astoria retorted. "He lost the right to walk back into her life while she's pregnant with his child he unknowingly abandoned. Severus Snape has to earn the right to her loyalty and love again, and we're going to make him grovel before she is whisked away on one of his ridiculous obsessions."

"I understand what you're saying, Astoria," Ginny agreed. "He got afraid and did his Snape thing of disappearing and should show more than just remorse for leaving instead of trusting his partner with his fears."

"Exactly," Hermione said with a nod. "I love him, but I love me more. I have to now I'm going to be a mother."

Astoria beamed and rubbed Hermione's free shoulder. "Yes, Hermione, you have to."

"It will give me time to write my book," Hermione nodded.

"You're writing a book?" Harry questioned.

Hermione's lips curled as her hair bounced in agreement. "I started this week. It's going to be Madame Wordsmith's best yet."

Astoria turned bright red and covered her mouth. "You! Your, what!"

"Calm down, darling," Draco winced. "Remember what the healers told you."

"Hermione, we spent months talking about her entries, and you didn't once tell me you were her!" Astoria huffed and crossed her arms.

"We all have secrets," Hermione beamed.

"Oh, my mother is going just about to die," Draco rolled his eyes. "How did you not know it was her, Astoria? I knew it after the fifth publication."

"What? How?" Hermione scowled.

Draco smirked and tossed a couple of fingers in the air with leisure. "You used the words foul, loathsome, and evil to describe the hatred of man. Not hard to sum up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Still wounded from that, Malfoy?" She smirked.

"Always, Granger. That stung," He smiled.

Astoria reached over and smacked Draco playfully on the face. "You didn't tell me!"

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I enjoyed your intrigue, my love."

Harry breathed and pressed his hand to Draco's shoulder. "Okay, how's about a drink? We have plenty to go through. She's not easy to live with either."

Draco nodded with the hint of a smirk. "I can imagine, Potter."

"Alright, you wonderful witches go settle in the sitting room. I'm going to finish my pies, and we'll eat," Ginny declared as she opened the oven.

The fragrance invaded Hermione's nose, and she winced and gagged. "On that note, I need to use the loo," she said and covered her mouth before racing off toward the bathroom.

Astoria grimace. "I don't miss that."

"It got easier with Albus. I'm hoping the same for this one. I've been fortunate thus far," Ginny laughed and sighed. "Thank you for taking care of her, Astoria."

"We always will, Ginny. She's willing to give us her friendship at no cost. The least we could do is care for her in her hour of need."

Ginny rocked her head as she set out the pies. "Yes, well, it makes a difference. You both are always welcome in our home, and I'm making positive you're welcome at parties. Mum doesn't need to know why, but she should be extending a hand to you both regardless."

"Thank you. I think," Astoria paused and glanced out at Draco and Harry on the sofa. "I think this is the best thing that could have happened. It made our family grow without another child," Astoria beamed and nodded. "Can I help you?"

"No, go ahead and relax. They need to cool for some time. I best find some crackers for Hermione too. It sounds like she's in for a difficult night."

Astoria laughed and wandered into the sitting room. It was a pleasant night between friends. The growth of a new framework of family.

* * *

Severus woke up gasping and rolled his eyes in the back of his head while rubbing his chest. She was drowning in an icy lake, and he couldn't reach her. He rolled over and caressed the pillow resting next to him, drawing the essence of its scent to his nose. It still smelt like her. Her sweat, her shampoo, her.

The roaring turbulent storm of his emotions since his mother's death anniversary had been strange and confusing. Severus desired her, but not to fuck, covet, or protect. Just her, here. He wanted to apologize and tell her about his mother. About how even as difficult of a woman as she was, she loved him and taught him well.

She had taught him about the use of language, and it's design. His mother held high regard for muggle literature because it gave you an insight into the differences magic makes in our lives. Eileen Prince nee Snape was obsessed with operas. Music was her delight, and she forced Severus into piano lessons as a young child to learn the structure of it.

If his father didn't find out about magic, likely he would have been a decent man. He held that grudge against him and his mother until his dying breath. It started as a dull roar of disdain. His wife held secrets. He believed he was tricked into marrying her. That was when the drinking started, and it was his first memories of his loss of innocence while watching his mother beaten to a pulp over the accusation.

Did he love his father? Part of him did. The part you try and forgive yourself for feeling it after the abuse had taken place. Like a whipped dog, he was compliant as he could be as a child. Often, disappearing into the fields to hide when they were screaming at each other.

Severus hadn't realized the tears that fell until they splattered her pillow. He rarely cried, but in the last few months, he had been brimming with tears of despair, shame, and sadness. He couldn't recall at any point in his life where he loved someone as deeply as her.

The knock at his door caused him to scowl and sit up. Two people were allowed through his wards. Harry and Hermione. Reaching for his shirt, he slid it on over his shoulders and bent for his sweats. Severus walked from the bedroom and down the hallway to the staircase. After he descended, he noted dark hair in the window of the door, and his mood soured.

Severus opened the door to see Harry with a pink box. "Good morning, Severus. I brought donuts."

"Donuts? Harry, it is awfully early," Severus grumbled.

"I know, for a good reason," Harry nodded and shuffled toward his kitchen.

Severus groaned and followed with reluctance and disappointment. Of course, she wouldn't come to see him. He was the one to hurt her, not vice versa.

"What can I assist you with?" Severus questioned.

"For starters, Severus. You can get the fuck up and stop sulking," Harry said in the same chipper tone.

Severus crossed his arms. "I was not sulking."

"You are, and it's bloody unattractive, mate. You're going to eat some of these donuts, we're going to chat, and then you're going to go out shopping with Draco and me today. He's never been to a muggle mall, and you need to get out of your house."

"Why would I need to go to a mall?" Severus hissed.

"To buy clothes that aren't Hogwarts robes. To fix up this bloody house, so it's not a tomb. To actually start getting your life together. Hermione won't wait forever, and you have to get your shit in order."

Severus puffed and glared. "She isn't waiting."

"She's going to wait for as long as you make her. As her pseudo brother and your sort of nephew, I'm making a call here. When this is all over, if you haven't proven you can be the man she needs, she'll make you stay as far away from her as possible. A permanent end for a couple, I actually supported one-hundred percent, not just ninety-eight." Harry handed him a plate and nodded.

Severus stared down at the bright sprinkles and sneered. "They look disgusting."

"Eat them. I'm going to make tea, and we're going to talk. I want to know why you refused to be a father: the whole bloody story, Severus. If you won't tell her, you need to tell me. Someone has to help you get beyond this so you can be happy. If you don't find happiness, she'll never be with another man. That I can promise you. You've imprinted so deeply. She won't ever let you go."

"This is ridiculous," Severus hissed and slumped on a chair.

"No," Harry paused as he set his plate on the table. "This is family, Severus. Get bloody used to it."


	22. Chapter 22

Severus was beyond just ordinary discomfort. He had two men, Hermione's age, assisting with his wardrobe. It was odd, dysfunctional, and ill-favored for him to get out of the predicament.

Harry held up a t-shirt with a design. "No, not really you, I think," he sighed. "Severus, help us out a bit. Just a bit of a change, you don't even have to wear them all the time."

Severus exhaled and glanced at a snake t-shirt. "I like this one," he hummed.

Harry snorted and snagged it. "Figured as much."

"Oi, Potter, these are nice," Draco declared as he held up a green sweater.

"That, I like," Severus responded and paced over.

He touched the wooly texture of the jumper and nodded with approval.

Draco was grinning. "Potter wants you to dress too casually, Severus. You've never liked casual."

"A couple of t-shirts, Hermione could borrow around the house were my thoughts. She always loved to borrow mine and Ron's at the Burrow after the war. It gave her comfort," Harry insisted.

Severus scowled at the Potter browsing. "Harry, has she spoken about me?"

"Daily," Harry groaned. "You two are so bloody stubborn. It's exhausting."

Severus glanced at Draco, who was collecting more items. "Draco, how is the surrogacy going?"

"It's a pregnancy, Severus. She's voiding her stomach, apologizing for nodding off at lunch and crying," Draco mumbled and set down a black pair of sweats with disgust.

"Why is she crying still?"

"It's a pregnancy. Witches cry. Her and Astoria will be looking over baby clothing, and she'll start blubbering. It's very typical," Draco responded.

Severus ran his tongue over his teeth and twitched his nose. He wandered over to the shirts where Harry had collected some and thumbed a black one. Harry glanced over twice and moaned.

"Severus, just ask," he spat.

"Why won't she do what is best for her? I released her from this mess," Snape sighed.

"Because she loves you, and Hermione doesn't do things halfway. When she loves you, it's with her entire being, and nothing you do will ever change that," Harry responded and handed Severus the stack of shirts.

"I would hurt her and any future children," Severus mumbled, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Honestly? No, you truly wouldn't. You'd chop off your toes before every abusing her. I know it, Draco knows it, and everyone else does. You would rather go to a party and explain that you didn't have fantasies about the witch before your relationship. Or hide your fears to keep her happy if you didn't love her that much," Harry finished and shook his head. "You have little faith in your own capacity to love."

Severus hummed. "I'll take your observations into consideration."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Draco. "What do you have there, Malfoy?"

Draco was caressing a leather jacket and sighed. "This is nice. I might get this for myself."

"Maybe it would go well with your white hair," Harry snickered and nudged him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you like, but it has proven that I will age well due to my genetics."

"You're not as of now," Harry grumbled.

"I require this as well," Severus said as he picked up a long coat.

"Well, it's not black," Draco hummed.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, alright. Shall we go see about getting your hair fixed?"

"Potter, you realize you're not setting him up on a date," Draco huffed.

"No, I'm attempting to push him in the right direction. He has to have a decent appearance at Christmas," Harry announced as he took the jacket from Severus and marched toward the register.

"Christmas?" Severus asked. "Is he proposing I go to that hovel for Christmas?"

Draco exhaled and waved a finger in the air. "Yes, because Astoria and I are taking Hermione and Scorpius there as well."

* * *

The weeks skirted by, and Hermione was fussing with her sweater. Molly had knitted it for her before this mess, and she would have to have her alter the sizing when she got to the Burrow. Lifting the ribbing, she glanced at the subtle bump that was her child.

Was she euphoric? Absolutely. To top great timing, she could engorge herself on anything she wanted and could keep down today. The thought of the cream-filled pastries was enough to make her mouth water.

"Time to get going," Draco called from the hall.

Hermione put down her maroon jumper and skipped from her bedroom. Christmas was so magical, and she felt so happy! Oh, life was just going to be fantastic. She stopped and swallowed a bout of nausea down and prayed that the potion would work this time.

Draco smiled as she wandered down the staircase. "You look happy."

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to eating all the chocolate I can stuff in my face today, Malfoy."

"As long as if you need to nap, you don't fall asleep in soup," he teased and patted her shoulder.

"That was one time, and I don't want to hear about it again," Hermione mumbled with a blush across her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione, don't you look charming," Narcissa declared as she walked into the hall from the dining room. "I have a few more things for you, darling."

Hermione took the offered potions, and she drank them. Narcissa sighed and stroked her hair. It was a complete change in reaction of months ago. The witch had turned from steely and aloft, to very doting and kind.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione smiled as she handed back the empty vials.

"If you get sick, tell Molly to make you some tea," she nodded.

"Sorry, we were struggling to get the jumper on," Astoria declared from the staircase.

Scorpius skipped down in his Weasley sweater and rubbed Hermione's stomach. It was becoming a norm, and Hermione lifted her sweater for him to reach while she bent closer for him.

"Dis a baby! Cousin," he cooed and rubbed.

Astoria laughed as she approached and puffed. "Well, it seems he understands a little."

"Scorpius is our smart boy. Of course, he knows," Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Off to the Burrow," Draco hummed and waved. "Tell father we'll be back in a few hours."

"Of course, Draco. You know how he is at Christmas," Narcissa tutted and waved.

The strange group shuffled to the sitting room to use the floo. Astoria went through with Scorpius first. Then Hermione went through and breathed in the redolent smells of Christmas at the Burrow. Thank Merlin for potions! She enjoyed the scent with a deep breath and closed eyes. It all was so potent and lovely. Likely the best smells her sensitive nose had encountered.

"Hermione!" George's voice announced over the conversations taking place in the room.

Hermione opened her eyes in time to see him scoop her up. "Happy Christmas! Oh, look at you!" He exclaimed before kneeling down. "Little Malfoy bump is here!"

"Hermione, is she here?" Molly questioned as she bustled into the room. "Oh, my dear! You look so beautiful!" Molly cried as she approached.

Hermione was soon crowded with Weasleys, all touching her and complimenting her shiny curls or her decent-sized bump. Molly had mended her jumper for her in the chaos, and she finally had the chance to breathe.

"Okay, okay, give her some room," Draco chuckled as he came through.

"Malfoy!" George laughed and walked over to him.

Hermione found her way over to Astoria, sitting on the sofa with Ginny. "Merlin, I've never had so many hands on me in my life," Hermione huffed as she sat.

"Get used to it," Ginny smirked. "Especially when you out yourself."

Hermione rubbed her stomach and groaned. She suddenly felt too tired to climb from the sofa. "Where's," she couldn't finish.

"Happy Christmas, darlin'," a voice murmured, and a plate of sweets appeared in front of her.

"Oh, Charlie, you're remarkable," Hermione sighed and bent to his cheek to kiss it before taking the plate.

"You need some tea?" He asked and caressed her hair.

"I could use a cup," Hermione smiled. "We likely all could after the chaos," she added.

Ginny pouted. "You're never that nice to me."

"That's because, darling sister," he paused and pulled out another plate from behind his back. "I had already planned for you to say that."

Ginny grinned and dug into the sweets without ceremony.

"When do you leave for Romania?" Hermione asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"After the turn of the year. I'll be back in six months to make my first donation," Charlie snorted and sat down on the arm next to Hermione. "Hogwarts has been quiet without you."

"Sorry, Charlie. I had to get things settled here," Hermione murmured.

"And avoid the sulking sod, I'm sure," Charlie grumbled. "He's lucky I don't punch his face to his arsehole."

"Please don't do that," Hermione sighed.

"It isn't right what he did to you," Charlie spat.

"I know, but he's suffering his own inner hell," Hermione declared. "Let him sulk. It always has taken him a bit longer to realize what's good for him."

The front door opened and Harry stepped through with a large sack. "Happy Christmas, everyone," he declared.

"Bout time you showed up, Potter," Malfoy shouted and walked over to him.

Hermione and Astoria smiled at each other as Draco assisted Harry to bring the gifts to the tree. Charlie hummed and nudged Hermione as she glanced in the direction he was looking to see something rather cute. Teddy was shushing the little children surrounding him as he handed them cookies from the counter. It was adorable, and even Scorpius was waiting patiently next to Albus for his.

"Oi, what is he doing here?" George asked.

That drew attention from the whole room to the doorway. There was Severus Snape, in a green wooly jumper, a long charcoal coat, and a subtle expression of nervousness. Hermione stood up and exhaled as she set down her plate. Walking over, she stood at the door while the room was deadly silent behind her.

"Happy Christmas, Severus. Did you want a drink?" She asked and waved him inside and out of the snow.

He took her offered hand, and she brought him through the sea of red hair and disgusted faces to a chair near the couch. Hermione sat down, and Charlie ran his fingers over her curls.

"I'm going to get you that tea, darlin'," Charlie said before moving toward the kitchen.

Hermione lifted her plate and turned to Astoria. "It's quite adorable how well Scorpius is fitting in."

Just like that, it seemed the room took a deep breath. Conversation resumed, and Astoria smiled. "Yes, it is. It will be nice for him to experience a busy Christmas."

Ginny glanced over at the uncomfortable Potion Master. "How was Christmas eve at Hogwarts, Snape?"

"Standard," he hummed and manipulated in his seat.

"I'm positive the Great Hall looks beautiful," Hermione sighed. "I do love Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Longbottom announced last night that his soon to be wife is with child," Severus said.

Hermione gasped and clapped, nearly knocking the plate off her lap. "Oh, that's so wonderful!"

"Good for him! Oh, he and Hannah are going to make beautiful children," Ginny sighed.

Severus moved again as Charlie returned with the tea tray. He stood up and clapped Snape rough on the shoulder. "Fancy seeing you here, Snape. Did you kill any children on the way over? Break someone's heart and leave her for destitute?"

"Merlin, Charlie! Completely out of line," Hermione growled. "I'm pregnant, and I'm allowed to say I don't want any bickering around this baby!"

Charlie pulled from Severus and nodded. "Okay, darlin', I won't."

"Good, now go make sure the children aren't stealing all the sweets," Hermione ordered and waved him off toward the kitchen. "Your sweater looks very nice, Severus," Hermione noted as she bent to the tray.

He waved her off and began making her tea as the other witches near her, glanced at each other. They were dressing their teacups as Severus handed Hermione one. "I apologize if my presence makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," Hermione sighed before sipping her tea. "I'm sorry that my family is so protective."

"That's an amiable quality to have in a family," he noted.

Molly walked by and twitched her nose before huffing. "Severus, dear, I have your sweater. I didn't have time to send it out this morning."

He glanced at the witch and nodded. "Thank you, Molly."

"Where are Bill and Fleur? I had a question for her," Hermione asked Molly.

"Oh, dear, they'll be here soon. Ron and Padma are at her parents' house for the morning as well. Everyone will arrive closer to dinner," Molly shuffled off. "Charles! Don't you dare give them more of my biscuits!"

Hermione smiled and glanced at Astoria. "A bit loud, isn't it?" she asked.

Astoria nodded and licked her lips. "I've never witnessed a Christmas like this."

"Now, just stop!" Draco chuckled, and the Weasleys and Harry picked him up.

"Malfoy is our king, he can't catch anything," they droned in response.

Hermione burst into laughter and nearly spilled her plate. Severus took it from her in her fit of laughter that turned into crying, and she pressed her cheek against Astoria's shoulder. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Hermione huffed as her giggling subsided.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you never told us how fun Draco turned out to be," Ginny snickered.

"Oh, I have to get up," Hermione huffed and set her teacup down.

Severus jumped from his chair and offered his hand.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione smiled and hoisted herself up with his grip.

"You're welcome, Hermione," he murmured and sat back down as she wandered toward the kitchen.

"Dressing up, being polite and attentive. My, Ginny, doesn't that seem quite interesting," Astoria smirked and nudged the witch next to her.

Severus ran a hand over his chest and hummed before moving to make himself tea. "I'm only here because Harry pushed me to come."

"Oh, I thought it was because you needed an excuse to see her, pity," Astoria sighed.

"Don't you bait me, Mrs. Malfoy," Severus hissed.

"Why don't you go talk to her? It's clear you need to say something," Ginny offered.

Severus grunted and sipped his teacup. "I'm only here out of courtesy."

"She's in the loo," Ginny pressed. "The hallway is a safe spot to at least talk."

Severus glared and set down his cup. "Will it stop this incessant need to tell me what to do?"

"Yes," Astoria agreed.

Snape groaned and climbed to his feet before stepping toward the kitchen. When he stepped inside, Molly glared at him but continued her work at the stove. "Severus."

"I've gotten each and every howler, and I understand you're upset. I will sit and listen to you berate me in a future moment. I must head to the restroom."

"Second floor," Molly huffed and waved a spoon at him.

Severus twitched his nose as his feet carried him up the staircase. He wasn't positive what he was walking into. A firing squad? A vicious tempered pregnant witch with an urge to gut him? Her mood had been docile, but she was excellent at saving face when needed.

He approached the door he could assume was the bathroom and heard struggling. "Blasted, damn thing," Hermione growled.

Snape knocked, and she groaned. "Just a moment, I'm struggling."

"Hermione, can I help you?" He asked.

Silence.

The door unlatched, and she poked her head out. "Yes, come in," she whispered with a frown.

Severus scrunched his brow but complied as the barrier opened. Hermione huffed and turned around, peeling her t-shirt from her back. "It's twisted, and I don't have the energy to grapple with it."

Oh, he could cry with how lovely her flesh looked after so long from not viewing it. Severus ran his fingers over the latch of her bra, unhooking it. His hands gracefully mended the twist and reconnected the hooks, but his fingers lingered, tracing her spine.

"Severus, please, don't," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat.

"No, it's not that. I'm just randier than a fourth-year boy," she puffed and rolled her neck.

He shouldn't. This would be confusing. His hands didn't obey as they traced her waist and over the distended bump, she now had. "I could offer assistance," he whispered.

Hermione's posture faltered as she moaned. "You could?"

"I could."

She whimpered as a hand plunged into her pants and knickers, caressing the garden he prayed to so often. "Please?" She murmured.

He pivoted her form and, with urgency, placed her on the counter. Oh, how he craved his Venus. Severus's mouth smashed against hers as his hands went to removing her barriers. Hermione moaned and sighed as she coiled her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist once they were freed.

A zipper, a moment, then a moan in unison. He kissed her with vim while plunging into what he wanted most. She felt extraordinary and somehow new territory as she clawed at his sweater and sounded in his mouth. His hand went to her cheek as they battled in each others' mouths.

Every push and thrust was closer to Eden. Then, with a beautiful muffled symphony, she cried and spasmed through his lips. Severus was gone, and he finished moments later before pulling from her mouth and pressing his damp forehead to her shoulder.

"I can't escape you," he breathed.

"If you don't believe you could ever be a father, you're going to have to try," she huffed while running her fingers through his hair.

He touched her cheek and raised enough to see her. They were still connected, and she made no motion to pull from him. He stared at her and knitted his brows in anguish.

Hermione moved a hand to his cheek and grazed her fingertips to his forehead. Her thumb worked against his creases, and she smiled. "You've been worrying too much, Severus. You're looking tired."

He gingerly pulled from her, and they winced and sighed. "Why did you agree to surrogate for them?"

"Because," she said. "It was better than attempting to do this alone. We made promises to each other, Severus, and I intend to keep mine. I always will."

He adjusted himself and puffed. "Hermione, you deserve to be a mother."

"And I will be, with or without you, Severus," Hermione mumbled and shifted off the counter. "Even if I have to do it on my own. Thank you for the Christmas gift. It was just what I needed," she smiled and slid on her clothing.

Severus watched her move to the door after sliding on her flats. He felt utterly baffled at her tenacity to love him even through all of this mess. Hermione smiled and waved before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

The holiday was fantastic, and Hermione walked the stone halls with renewed vigor. She wasn't nauseous today, and the comfortable shoes she received for Christmas from Ginny were just the ticket. They had the elegance of heels, but the charm of the softest touch to her feet.

Hermione hummed as she strolled toward the dungeons and knocked on the door at the end. There was grunting from the other side, and she turned the knob. "Good afternoon, Severus," Hermione smiled.

The Potion Master looked worn with stubble on his cheeks. His usual pristine wardrobe was untidy and disheveled as he wrote at his desk and smoked a cigarette. Hermione winced and waved her hand. He was quick to act, disposing the cigarette in the ashtray, and cleansing the room with a spell.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he sighed.

Hermione huffed as she moved to sit down and slumped in the chair. "Minerva said you had my potions for me?"

He bounced his head and dug in his drawer. "I had prepared a batch last night. This will be for three days," he murmured and set a small box on the desk.

Hermione breathed and beamed. "Thank you. It's getting a bit tiresome to lug myself around. Do you mind if I'm spared a moment just to sit?"

Severus hummed and bounced his head. "Of course, I was only grading N.E.W.T. pages," he said.

"How was your holiday here? I only got off the train twenty minutes ago," Hermione sighed and rubbed her stomach with a grimace.

"Feeling ill?" Severus questioned.

"No, just tight. I feel like my body is swelling," Hermione laughed and sighed. "I have a bit of a headache from the train, but I'll fight it off."

Severus groaned and stood up, rounding the table. He moved her curls and began manipulating his fingers along the side of her neck. Hermione sighed and relaxed as he worked his thumbs along the base of her skull. "It's pressure from the change in blood flow. You likely sat a bit too long on the train."

Hermione hummed and closed her eyes. "That feels remarkable."

"You should be eating more, you're looking pale," he remarked.

Hermione nodded. "I need to settle in and get a snack before dinner."

"Have you been feeling heartburn? I have an herbal remedy for it," he voiced.

Hermione laughed and exhaled a pleasant hum. "Have you been researching for my baby, Severus?"

"I have," he agreed. "I need to be positive you are taking the right supplements with your potions. The guidelines were quite detailed."

Her smile faltered, and she pulled from his fingers. "Of course."

Snape stepped to her side and frowned with his head tilted. "Hermione, did I upset you?"

"No," she puffed and maneuvered from her chair. "I'm just moody," she answered and picked up the box. "Thank you for the potions."

Severus moved to the door to stop her. "I insist that you get some food, Hermione. You're looking faint, and it would be against your better interest to walk that far without substance in your stomach."

She shifted and exhaled. "I will when I return to my quarters."

"Please, come to have lunch with me?" He asked.

Her eyes grew small as hurt peeked through. "I don't think I can muster that emotionally today, Severus. I'm hungry, I'm bloated and cramping. I am moody and need some time to decompress after everyone touching me so much these last few weeks."

"Let me help you?" He inquired.

"Why?" She glared while setting the box on the desk. "Why now? All a sudden, when you're not obligated to cater to my desires for a child, do you want to assist?"

"Because I only want the best for you, and if that means that I need to tend to you while you're holding someone else's child, then I will. As I've said before, I desire your happiness and safety above all else."

Hermione howled and pointed her index finger at his nose. "You were the best for me, Severus. You were my happiness. You never told me about your fears or concerns until you dismissed my love. This is what happens," she voiced and snatched his hand, pressing it to her abdomen. "This is my burden alone because you aren't willing to love me," she whispered.

He attempted to pull away as shame crossed his expression, but Hermione pushed his hand to her with more effort.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel that life blooming inside me? The most heartbreaking difference between us is that I know you would be a wonderful father. I saw it clear as day on the compatibility stats. You refuse to love me because of your doubts," she murmured.

Severus grimaced and touched her cheek. "I would never want to chance your health for my greed. What of a broken child? The destruction of my heart would be to harm you and our children."

She released his hand and stepped back. "Then you know that I can't have lunch with you. It's too difficult, and I am too emotionally and physically charged to do this song and dance."

His hand ran against her arm as he was coaxing her to stay. "Please? I implore you."

"You're so wicked with my heart," she breathed as his fingers danced upward to her cheek.

Severus stepped closer and bent to her, kissing her forehead. "Let me take care of you so that you don't do this alone," he whispered.

"I am alone, Severus," Hermione responded with a quivering lower lip. "You won't stay."

"No, I'll always be here at the door, waiting for you to need a hand," he soothed her while stroking her hair.

"Can't we just do this together? Can't you love me enough to take this journey with me?"

"You'll want to be a mother one day," He sighed.

"And I will be," she replied. "I want you to be its father. Severus, I want you to try to lean on me enough to know I will always catch you as well. There's so much good in you, and I want our child to know that," She said, and with a jolt, Severus pulled away.

His brow scrunched, and Hermione bit her lips together. His eyes analyzed her with severe scrutiny, and when they caressed the bump, Severus sneered. "You lied to me."

"I did not," Hermione puffed. "I just didn't tell you nor anyone else outside of those that needed to know."

"That's my child, in your womb?" he flicked his index finger at her stomach.

Hermione bowed her head. "Yes."

"My child?" He repeated with a firm tone. "And you didn't tell me?"

"What did you want me to say! 'Oh, Severus, thank you for abandoning me. By the way, the reason the healers told me I couldn't surrogate was that I was eight weeks pregnant!' Yes, that would go over well," Hermione growled and waved her hands.

"Merlin be damned, Hermione," Severus snapped. "You didn't tell me!"

"You were brewing the potions, and you didn't see this coming?! I was scared, I was inept, and I'm so sorry for that, but I'm bloody pregnant, afraid and you were off in your maelstrom."

Severus groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Fuck."

Hermione shook her head, and venom replaced her hurt. "If that's your reaction, then I'm relieved you don't want any part of this. So, yes, that's why I'm not bloody having lunch with you," she snapped and grasped the box off the table.

He stepped in front of the door. "We're not done."

"I am," Hermione hissed. "I don't want any part of it. I'd rather be a single mother living with the Malfoys than to be so fucking patient for you to get your shit together, Severus Snape."

"That is wholly unfair to drop this on me and demand immediate compliance. Give me a bloody moment to catch up," Severus said through his teeth.

"Then write me when you find out," Hermione retorted and swayed while breathing.

Severus rushed to her and scooped her from her feet.

"Damnit, Severus, put me down!" Hermione spat as he walked toward the door to his quarters.

"You're not going to faint because you're a stubborn, foolhardy, witch. You're carrying my child," Severus snapped and set her down on the sofa.

Hermione shoved the box on the table, crossed her arms and glowered as he shut the door and called for a house-elf. He ordered several items and moved to the fireplace to put on the kettle. Severus scratched at his chin and gazed at the fire crackling.

"You didn't tell me because of my letter?" He asked before turning to her.

Hermione closed her eyes but retained her posture. "Yes, because I know you. You would have come running, felt obligated, and turned into a miserable sod. It would ruin my whole experience of being pregnant because you wouldn't want it. So, I didn't tell you, yes, I know that's awful, but we deserve the Severus I fell in love with."

Snape grazed his nails against his jawline and twitched his nose. "You subtly told me at Christmas."

Hermione dropped her arms and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright," he hummed and walked the room, shifting his head from side to side. "We need to change your potion regimen. Five smaller meals a day and plenty of water. We'll start you on walks around the lake when you've regained your stamina from the trip."

Hermione blinked and tucked her chin closer to her neck as she stared at him.

Severus flicked a hand in the air as he began to pace. "Of course, this changes the trajectory of time as well. We'll have to renovate my home."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not moving in with you."

Severus pivoted and glared. "And why not?"

"Because I don't trust you not to turn sour when it gets hard, and it will. This has to start over," Hermione paused and pointed at both of them. "We aren't going to resume where you left me because it suits you, Severus."

"I was making accommodations for the child," He hissed.

"And I appreciate it. I didn't think I was strong enough or grand enough for this adventure, but I am. You need to understand you are as well before I put my chips all in," Hermione declared.

"Then counter," he suggested as the kettle whistled.

"You may have control over my health and welfare for our baby," Hermione said. "You're meticulous and concise, which I need right now."

"Then you'll move in," he pushed and poured water into the teapot.

"No, I won't!" Hermione huffed.

"Then you will allow me to make certain your room accommodations are fitting," Severus responded as he sat down in his chair with the tea tray set on the table.

"Fair," she nodded.

"You will also allow me to take care of you," Severus voiced as he handed her a teacup.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't want you to take care of me. I don't need you to. I'm tired of wondering if you're doing so out of obligation than love."

Severus's expression grew twisted. "I've always taken care of you out of love, even when you determined it was coarse and unrefined."

"You left me out of your fear, Severus. I trusted you with my entire heart. It was etched in pages in that letter. You answered with a shallow explanation of why I could never be your wife. That automatically reduces my trust in you."

Severus groaned as he rubbed his face with both his hands. "How, how am I to explain the fact that your trust and love for me, the absolute depths, caused me to falter. The fact being that I love you so deeply, so naturally, that when you expressed your dreams, I felt incompetent to provide them!"

"You never trusted me with your heart as much as I trusted you," Hermione winced as she shuddered. "It was a hurtful realization."

"I can't express how apologetic I am for being human and afraid for you," he spat and craned his neck back. "I'm so in love with you. So completely in rapture with your being that my station felt ill-suited for the dreams you want to produce. You deserve better."

"I deserved you, that's all," Hermione responded with a glare. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Then how shall we pass this? I won't let you raise my child alone," Severus glowered.

The house-elf popped in with food and bowed before leaving. It was apparent the argument held tension in the room. It was electric and potent in the air.

"I won't be alone, I'll be staying with the Malfoys," Hermione mused.

"Ridiculous," Severus huffed. "You're so bloody stubborn!"

Hermione shook her head and winced as she reached for her plate. Severus exhaled and handed it to her before gripping his teacup and settling in his chair.

"I'm just as stubborn as you," Hermione remarked.

"I'm the father," he frowned.

"And I'm the mother, Severus. My will trumps yours. This is my body that houses the child, and I refuse to do something I'm not comfortable with—second-guessing your kindness for the obligation. Praying that one day we can be on level ground before I give birth, so there isn't chaos where there should be joy. I'm allowed to draw a line in the sand and tell you that's where things stop for now."

"I should be allowed to determine what is needed."

"You can participate in it," Hermione huffed. "Your child will have your name, likely some of your handsome features, and I won't exile you for its life. However, we can't have something if you emptied the goblet. You'll have to replenish the source for me to drink from it again."

"How?" He narrowed his eyes.

Hermione chewed on a bit of her food before humming. "Let's be friends again. No law, no rush, no forcing it. All we have is time, and even if the baby is born before we find if it works, we will still have time. I'm not denying that I love you and want the best for you, either. I want you to be a father and find the joys in that. However, I need to know you will always be the man who trusts me with his heart in full."

Severus tapped his fingers on the armchair while he sipped his tea. It was likely the best offer he would receive from the witch. "Fine, we'll start there."

"Excellent," Hermione sighed and set down her plate with a puff. "Oh, I'm so tired," she grumbled and moved to climb from the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get in a quick nap," Hermione yawned and stretched, pushing her pelvis forward with her hands on her hips.

"Relax on the sofa, I'll read to you," he declared and shifted to the couch.

Hermione glanced toward the door before looking at Snape. "I suppose a bit won't hurt."

Severus rocked his head before reaching for his wand and flicking it. A book on his desk floated over as Hermione collapsed to the sofa, resting her head on his thigh. He breathed and twirled his fingers in her tresses before opening the novel. " _'_ _Yes, there is your 'boite' at last: take it into a corner, you genuine daughter of Paris, and amuse yourself with disemboweling it," said the deep and rather sarcastic voice of Mr. Rochester, proceeding from the depths of an immense easy-chair at the fireside. "And mind," he continued, "don't bother me with any details of the anatomical process, or any notice of the condition of the entrails: let your operation be conducted in silence: tiens-toi tranquille, enfant; comprends-tu?'_ " Severus read with a calm tone.

Hermione lulled to sleep faster with his soothing voice than she had in weeks. His fingers played in her curls, and she realized Hermione had been chilled. For months a cold had rested over her shoulders, and Severus Snape was the warmth of a fireplace.


End file.
